I NEED YOU
by Carlos Bert Silva
Summary: DRACO QUERIA SER FELIZ AO LADO DE HARRY. POR QUE NÃO? SEQUÊNCIA DE WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM MY FRIENDS. DH LÓGICO, MAS COM MUITO DE D/H/G. ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO POSTADO!
1. WHY?

CAPÍTULO 1: WHY?

Acordo e é como se não tivesse dormido nada. Minha amiga Gina Weasley está abraçada a mim. Sinto seu hálito suave e ela dorme tranqüilamente. Por um ou dois segundos tento me lembrar a razão da minha angústia. Harry Potter. O "garoto que sobreviveu", o "Eleito", o "Escolhido". Mas, para mim ele é só o rapaz que eu amo desesperadamente e com quem passei os últimos três anos. Os anos mais felizes dos meus vinte e um anos de idade.

Caso você não tenha sacado ainda quem eu sou, meu nome é Draco Lucius Malfoy. Meu pai era um dos indivíduos de confiança de Voldemort, aquele que é considerado o maior e o mais maléfico bruxo das trevas da história recente do mundo mágico. Por razões que eu nunca soube, o bruxo maligno matou meus pais quando eu tinha dezessete anos e estudava em Hogwarts, a mais prestigiada escola de magia e bruxaria da Grã-Bretanha. Harry Potter o liquidou, tornando-se o maior herói do mundo bruxo. Mas, pagou por isso passando meses entre a vida e a morte. No fim sobreviveu, perdendo, entretanto, os seus poderes de bruxo. Ele tem vivido como um trouxa desde então. Comigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-_Quero que você me foda agora, Draco! – dizia o moreno no meu ouvido. Quando fiz menção de pegar um líquido lubrificante, ele não permitiu. Agarrou-se a mim, me beijando e arrancando a minha roupa. Seus lábios foram descendo até encontrar a base do meu pênis, onde ele trabalhou habilmente. A ereção que eu tive foi quase dolorosa – Agora, querido! – disse ele ofegante. _

_Tive a impressão que o estava machucando, mas ele gemia deliciosamente. Seu pênis, também ereto, mostrava que sentia tanto prazer quanto eu. Gozou logo depois de mim, praticamente sem se tocar. Deitamos de lado, ofegantes. Fazer amor com Harry era atingir algum ponto próximo das alturas. Era uma vertigem e ao mesmo tempo um sonho agradável numa noite de verão. Ele era um amante dócil e criativo, que buscava sempre o prazer do parceiro antes do seu próprio, como Gina havia me dito uma vez anos atrás. Mas algo estava errado._

_- Por que de uns tempos pra cá, você sempre quer que eu o possua, Harry? – perguntei a ele. Fazia tempo que queria perguntar isso. Não que eu me importasse. Mas, nos últimos meses Harry fazia sempre questão de ser passivo e de ser possuído com alguma violência._

_- Você não gosta? – ele me perguntou de maneira tímida, que, entretanto, o tornava imensamente sedutor._

_- Você sabe que eu amo fazer amor com você de qualquer jeito, seu bobo! – respondi – Mas, você sabe..._

_Antes que eu pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele me beijou novamente e usou sua mão, me levando às nuvens. Só conseguia gemer. Colocando outra camisinha, ele passou a lamber os meus testículos e acariciar mais embaixo. Quando estava de novo no máximo da excitação, ele sentou sobre mim e me cavalgou com violência. Senti que o penetrava fundo e era impossível que ele não sentisse alguma dor. Eu sentia apenas uma vertigem que durou vários minutos até que não agüentei mais e gozei. Maravilhosamente, como sempre acontecia quando fazíamos amor._

_Quando desceu, tentei retribuir-lhe o prazer, mas ele me impediu, escondendo o rosto contra o meu peito enquanto eu o acariciava._

_- Harry? – eu chamei, vendo que ele se mexia de maneira desconfortável. Ele continuava escondendo o rosto. Estava chorando – O que você tem, querido? – perguntei preocupado – Eu machuquei você?_

_- Você nunca me machuca, Draco – disse entre soluços – Eu amo você. Eu também não quero machucá-lo – completou de maneira enigmática_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Por que ele partiu, Gina? – pergunto quando vejo que minha amiga havia despertado. A mesma pergunta que tenho feito nos últimos dias.

Por que ele me deixou?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MUITO BEM. ESSA FOI A INTRODUÇÃO. MAIS UMA FIC D/H. ESPERO REVIEWS!**


	2. HAPPY DAYS

CAPÍTULO 2: HAPPY DAYS

- Você sente falta dos Weasleys, não é mesmo? – perguntei a Harry. O natal se aproximava e ele me disse que não pretendia passá-lo na Toca.

- Não tanto quanto eu sentiria a sua falta – ele me responde tranqüilamente – Não vou a nenhum lugar onde você não possa ser recebido junto comigo.

- Harry, eu realmente não me importo – tento convencê-lo.

- Eu me importo, Draco – ele insiste – Já é bastante ruim ter que agüentar os idiotas que dizem que você me levou para o "mau caminho". Eu adoro os Weasleys, mas eles precisam aceitar que nós estamos juntos. E que eu amo você.

- Hum... Você poderia repetir essa última parte? – brinco com ele.

- Que tal demonstrar? – ele retribui a brincadeira, me abraçando e iniciando uma seção de beijos que eu não sabia exatamente onde iria parar. Quer dizer, eu sabia muito bem.

- Céus! Eu não estou vendo isso – disse uma voz zombeteira saída da lareira.

- Os dois se agarrando! – disse outra voz, muito parecida com a primeira.

- Fred e Jorge! – disse Harry chocado, soltando-se de mim e olhando surpreso na direção das vozes. Duas cabeças sorridentes pairavam no fogo. Eram os gêmeos Weasleys.

Uma coisa a se dizer sobre os gêmeos é que, se eles nunca estenderam um tapete vermelho para mim, também nunca me hostilizaram. Segundo Harry, nunca fizeram comentários moralistas ou preconceituosos a respeito do nosso relacionamento. Pensando bem, nenhum dos Weasleys fez exatamente comentários hostis. Apenas deixavam claro que não estavam satisfeitos de Harry estar junto com um quase aprendiz de Comensal da Morte. Havia exceções, é claro. Rony, que junto com a sua namorada Hermione estudava na Escócia para se tornar auror, nos aceitava muito bem. E Gina, a mais nova dos Weasleys, nossa grande amiga e atual sensação do quadribol europeu.

Provavelmente todos esperavam que ela e Harry estivessem juntos. Gina realmente ama o Harry. Por isso diz que está feliz de vê-lo feliz ao meu lado. Muitas vezes ela nos visita e rimos muito das histórias que ela conta do mundo do quadribol. Ela diz que me ama também por fazer o seu amado feliz.

- A que devemos a honra? – pergunta Harry de bom humor.

- Viemos convidar vocês para o almoço de natal lá na Toca – responde Fred (ou Jorge, é difícil saber) – Mamãe mesmo o convidaria, mas ela acha que você está chateado com ela. Sabe, a última vez que ela visitou você ela não foi muito simpática com o seu... ah, companheiro. Depois se arrependeu, é claro.

- Eu realmente não estou chateado com ela, Fred – respondeu Harry – Mas, não sei se seria uma boa idéia.

- Escute aqui, Harry – disse um dos gêmeos saindo da lareira e espanando a fuligem – Você é nosso amigo. Eu e o Fred aqui estamos pouco nos importando se você dorme com garotas, garotos ou elfos. Sem ofensas, Malfoy.

- O Draco é bem mais gostoso que um elfo, eu acho – sorriu o moreno de maneira sacana – Mas eu teria que experimentar um elfo um dias desses para saber.

- Se você diz... – retrucou o ruivo com um grande sorriso no rosto – Mas, falando sério – ele disse me encarando – Nós realmente não temos nada contra você, Malfoy. Gina nos contou o que você fez pelo Harry. De um modo geral as pessoas estão contentes do Harry estar bem com você.

- Vamos, Harry! – insistiu Jorge, que também tinha saída da lareira – Luppin e Tonks também estarão lá e eles querem ver você – A melhor maneira de fazer mamãe se acostumar com vocês dois juntos e vê-los mais vezes.

Harry não prometeu nada aos gêmeos, mas disse a eles que pensaria no assunto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hum... que gracinha! Vocês dormem sempre com shortinhos iguais, é?

Eu e Harry acordamos na manhã de natal meio catatônicos. Na noite anterior entornamos um ótimo vinho feito por elfos espanhóis, presente que nos foi enviado por Rony e Hermione, os grandes companheiros e amantes do moreno em Hogwarts. E como dizem que o tal vinho é afrodisíaco, após dar conta da garrafa, fizemos amor. Várias vezes.

Era Gina Weasleys que nos acordava com suas gracinhas tradicionais. Nosso apartamento possuía mecanismos intrincados de segurança mágica e apenas nossos amigos tinham autorização de se comunicar conosco pela lareira ou aparatar na residência. Embora Harry fosse negligente nesse aspecto, sempre tive medo que algum bruxo das trevas maluco e vingativo quisesse se aproveitar do fato do "garoto que sobreviveu" ser agora um trouxa. Embora essa informação fosse do conhecimento apenas de uns poucos indivíduos próximos a nós.

A garota tinha a face corada pelo frio que fazia lá fora e um grande sorriso sapeca que lembrava muito Fred e Jorge.

- Vamos, preguiçosos! – ordenou a garota – São quase onze horas e mamãe esperará até a eternidade por vocês. Vocês não querem matar a família Weasleys e os amigos de fome, não é mesmo?

- Mas, Gina, eu não disse que iria ao almoço na Toca... – tentou protestar Harry, a voz ainda um tanto rouca, pelo sono e pela ressaca. A segunda era pior, pois o moreno raramente bebia.

- Eu sei disso muito bem! – retrucou a ruiva, impaciente – Por isso vim buscar vocês dois. Vamos, levantem-se e tomem um banho. Hum... que bundinha! - gracejou de novo a garota, mirando descaradamente o traseiro de Harry, que caminhava sonolento em direção ao banheiro. Quando ele se virou para retrucar, ligeiramente constrangido, eu e a ruiva caímos na risada. Uma figura essa garota!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O almoço na Toca não foi de todo ruim. Na verdade foi até bem agradável. Todo mundo fazendo o possível para que eu me sentisse a vontade. Alguns obviamente faziam um esforço muito grande nesse sentido, indo contra os seus próprios instintos. O meio gigante Hagrid, por exemplo, que apareceu lá pelo fim da refeição, foi um desses. Num momento de descontração, quando todos prestavam atenção numa piada contada por Jorge Weasleys, ele me ameaçou de morte caso eu magoasse Harry. Bom, como aquela era a décima ou décima primeira ameaça nesse sentido, apenas concordei com ele e disse que era muito justo. Hermione, Rony, os gêmeos, a própria Gina e mais uma infinidade de "adoradores do Santo Potter", como diria maldosamente Severo Snape, já haviam realizado a mesma ameaça.

Mal sabiam eles e eu mesmo, tão preocupado em não magoar Harry, que seria exatamente ele que me machucaria da maneira mais dolorosa possível. Partindo sem explicação.

Mais tarde fomos acomodados no quarto dos gêmeos, que ao que parece iriam esticar o dia de natal em algum lugar, devidamente acompanhado por garotas. Não nos deixaram ir embora. Experimentávamos algumas roupas que havíamos ganhado de presente, inclusive umas sungas bastante sumárias, presente de Gina, é claro.

- Ela tem razão – digo para o moreno, aparentemente fazendo um comentário casual.

- Quem tem razão?- pergunta ele distraído, mirando-se vestido apenas do presente "sumário" num grande espelho.

- Gina. A respeito da sua bunda – digo de maneira lasciva, indo na sua direção e enfiando a mão dentro da sunga, afagando seu traseiro e fazendo-o gemer baixinho.

- Você fez o feitiço de silêncio? – perguntou fazendo ar de inocência.

- Fiz. Por que? Vai precisar?

- Vou fazer você gritar muito, sabe?

E ele realmente cumpriu a promessa. A maior parte da noite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**COMO VOCÊS DEVEM TER PERCEBIDO, ESSE CAPÍTULO, ASSIM COMO OS PRÓXIMOS, SÃO LEMBRANÇAS DE DRACO DO PERÍODO QUE ELE E HARRY ESTIVERAM JUNTOS.**

**A PROPÓSITO: REVIEWS!**


	3. A BROKEN HEART

CAPÍTULO 3: A BROKEN HEART

- Diga novamente – sussurrei para Harry. Havíamos acabado de fazer amor e eu descansava entre os braços do moreno.

- Você não cansa de ouvir? – perguntou ele divertido.

- Não quando você diz – eu respondo.

- Eu te amo, Draco – declara docemente.

- Como você ama Gina, Hermione e Rony? – eu provoco.

- Eu já falei pra você que é diferente. Eu aprendi a amar você. Eu aprendi a conhecer você e descobri que você é muito melhor do que as pessoas pensam. Do que você mesmo pensa.

Depois da declaração, Harry me beija de maneira apaixonada. Desde aquela vez numa sala abandonada, quando ele me beijou pela primeira vez (1), continuo achando que Harry Potter beija como um deus. E faz despertar ao mesmo tempo sentimentos tanto lúbricos quanto ternos. Ele era minha vida, era algo que eu sempre procurei, mas nunca soube onde encontrar. Era o que me fazia levantar da cama. Meu primeiro pensamento pela manhã e o último à noite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você não cansa? – pergunto para ele, que voltava de uma corrida pelo parque que ficava perto de casa.

- Você deveria tentar correr um dia desses – me responde Harry.

- E ficar suando, com os cabelos grudados no rosto como você? – digo de maneira afetada – Não, muito obrigado.

- O que você tem contra caras suados, com o cabelo grudado na testa? – ele questiona irônico. Estava exatamente dessa forma, mas eu não tinha nada contra. Muito pelo contrário.

Mais tarde, um sábado monótono (mal sabia eu o quão maravilhoso era um sábado monótono ao lado de Harry e o quanto eu sentiria falta!), o moreno assistia um jogo de futebol na televisão, enquanto eu lia um livro com a cabeça no seu colo.

- Decididamente eu não entendo esse jogo bobo onde doze caras correm atrás da bola – implico com ele. Sempre dizia isso para contrariá-lo.

- São onze de cada lado – ele me corrige - E é um jogo bem legal. VAI, ARSENAL! – Harry grita quando um sujeito negro acerta um chute de longe e a bola entra naquela trave com a rede – É GOL!

Harry me abraça feliz. Seu time parece que está ganhando o jogo. Era tão bom vê-lo despreocupado, agindo como um trouxa, fã de esportes! Parecia realmente feliz naqueles dias. Gentil com as pessoas e comigo.

Eu fui aprovado no estágio inicial e trabalhava como preparador de poções no St. Mungus (2). Dali a um ano eu poderia me candidatar a um cargo mais elevado, o que me renderia dois anos de estudos remunerados e posteriormente uma carreira na área de poções medicinais, que poderia ser no serviço público ou na iniciativa privada. Não que eu precisasse trabalhar. Tenho dinheiro que me sustentaria por mil gerações, mas sempre achei que trabalhar me faria mais digno aos olhos de Harry. Não que ele exigisse ou cobrasse isso de mim.

O moreno também tem dinheiro. Mas, ele não quis arrumar emprego nesse tempo em que estivemos juntos. Fez alguns cursos, aprendeu francês, leu muito sobre vários assuntos. Faz exercícios regularmente e joga futebol com uns trouxas com quem fez amizade no parque. Hermione e Rony queriam que fizesse uma faculdade trouxa, mas Harry prefere apenas alguns cursos curtos e estudar coisas que o interessem. E freqüentemente recebemos os amigos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ah, Harry, você está tão bem! – dizia Hermione, sorrindo de maneira radiante – E tão bonito! Você também, Draco – A jovem abraça e beija o amigo na boca e depois o meu rosto.

- Tudo bem, Draco? – diz polidamente Rony Weasley, me estendendo a mão. Depois dá um abraço caloroso em Harry e um beijo suave nos seus lábios.

Curiosamente não tenho ciúme de Gina nem de Hermione, embora saiba muito bem do relacionamento íntimo que Harry teve com elas (3). Estranhamente, é do ruivo que sinto uma ponta de ciúme. Saber que ele foi o primeiro amigo de Harry às vezes me perturba um pouco. Não o relacionamento que eles partilharam, juntamente com Hermione em Hogwarts, mas a camaradagem que os dois possuem. A maneira iluminada que o meu amado sorri quando está na presença do ruivo. Será que ele sente falta dos abraços e dos carinhos mais íntimos do amigo?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Não é uma pergunta justa, Draco – me diz Harry, ligeiramente irritado.

- Desculpe, Harry. Desculpe.

Hermione e Rony dormem (ou não) no outro quarto. Amanhã eles partirão para a casa dos pais da jovem, onde passarão alguns dias e depois o resto da folga na Toca. Há pouco, perguntei a Harry se ele sentia falta das carícias do amigo. Um monstrinho no meu interior foi mais rápido do que eu e formulou a pergunta inoportuna.

- Sinto falta do Rony, sim – finalmente ele responde - Assim como de Hermione. Mas não dessa maneira. Eles são meus amigos. Sinto falta da presença deles. Mas eu amo você. Não gostaria que você duvidasse disso.

- Desculpe minha insegurança – digo – É que às vezes ainda acho que não mereço você.

- Não seja bobo – ele me diz de maneira terna. Depois, demonstra que está muito feliz com a minha companhia e diminui muito minha insegurança.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu não o mereci, Gina – digo aos prantos à minha amiga.

Ela me abraça e beija meu rosto e meus cabelos.

- Conheço o Harry quase como a mim mesma, Draco – ela me explica depois de algum tempo – Ele estava muito feliz ao seu lado. Tenho certeza que não foi nada que você tenha feito – diz a garota, bastante convicta em seus argumentos.

- Por que, Gina?

- Se eu conheço o Harry, foi alguma coisa relacionado à sua mania de herói. Mesmo sem poderes, ele é ainda é o Eleito. Tenho certeza que ele se afastou pensando que era melhor para você.

As palavras de Gina, que deveriam me desesperar, estranhamente me dão algum alento. Continuei abraçado à minha amiga, tentando de alguma maneira encontrar alguma esperança, algo que consertasse meu coração partido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**1- (O primeiro beijo deles está no cap. 12, fic "WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM MY FRIENDS"**

**2- Hospital dos Bruxos**

**3- O relacionamento também está na fic mencionada**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DESCULPEM A DEMORA. ESPERO QUE VOCÊS NÃO TENHAM DESISTIDO DA FIC. O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO NÃO DEMORARÁ MUITO!**


	4. SHE

CAPÍTULO 4 – I (SHE)

Gina fez um malabarismo extraordinário com a vassoura e marcou mais um gol. A torcida dos Tornados comemorou de maneira ruidosa e aplaudiu freneticamente a "Lança Ruiva", que é como a imprensa esportiva do mundo mágico a chama. Olho preocupado para Harry. Não sei se foi uma boa idéia trazê-lo a essa partida de quadribol.

Desde que Gina havia voltado para a Inglaterra, havíamos prometido assistir a um jogo da nossa amiga. A garota era a mais nova sensação do quadribol inglês e sua foto estava em todas as partes do Beco Diagonal, de Hogsmeade ou qualquer outro lugar onde se reunissem bruxos que amavam o quadribol. Tenho medo que Harry se sinta muito deprimido por não ter mais poderes mágicos. Ele, que era um grande apanhador nos tempos de escola. O meu namorado apenas olha nostálgico para as vassouras que se movem a quinze metros do solo. Angelina Johnson, a garota negra, noiva de Fred Weasley marca mais um gol. Harry aplaude feliz.

- Tudo bem, querido? – pergunto para ele.

- Tudo – o moreno me responde. Depois, num tom um pouco mais triste, ele me diz: Ah, você sabe... dá um pouco de saudade. Mas, tudo bem.

Esse era Harry Potter. Eu não consigo imaginar a mim mesmo reduzido a condição de trouxa, mas Harry simplesmente diz: "tudo bem". Afinal ele é o herói do mundo mágico, não é mesmo?

Mesmo agora, quase um ano e meio após a destruição de "você-sabe-quem", a simples presença de Harry no estádio gera um pequeno alvoroço. Estupidamente, pessoas lhe pedem autógrafos como se fosse um astro do quadribol. Outros querem tocá-lo, como se ele fosse um maldito amuleto da sorte. E ainda tenho que aturar os olhares despeitados de algumas garotas. "Que desperdício!", ouvi uma loira cochichar quando nos viu chegar juntos ao estádio. "Você não acha que o loiro o enfeitiçou?", sussurrou uma outra para o seu namorado. "Eu daria todos os galeões que economizei para ter os dois nuzinhos na minha cama", disse uma mulher de meia idade para a sua amiga, que pareceu concordar. Harry ficou muito constrangido, pois a mulher fez questão de formular o comentário em voz suficientemente alta para ser ouvida. Eu apenas ri e o tranqüilizei:

- Pelo menos essa aí aceita o fato de estarmos juntos.

Nesse momento Harry fica tenso, o que me faz olhar para o jogo. Um artilheiro do União, atrapalhado para se desviar de um balaço, chocou-se violentamente contra Gina. A ponta da vassoura atingiu nossa amiga que gritou de dor. Harry se levanta. Provavelmente gostaria de sair voando e acudir a ruiva.

- Calma, querido – procuro tranqüilizá-lo – Existem curandeiros no time.

Na verdade eu também estou preocupado. O cabo da vassoura atingiu o abdome de Gina. O seu grito de dor foi realmente assustador e ela aterrisou, voando em zigue-zague, parecendo realmente muito mal. Ambos ficamos em pé, assim como a maioria das pessoas à nossa volta, atento aos procedimentos dos curandeiros.

- Ela é forte, não se preocupe – afirmo, passando o meu braço sobre o ombro de Harry. Ele só se tranqüiliza quando vê a amiga subir novamente na vassoura e receber a ovação da torcida dos Tornados. - O que houve, Draco? – ele me pergunta, vendo o meu semblante.

- Acho que eles deveriam ter feito exames. Eles possuem condições para isso, mesmo aqui no campo – respondo, olhando preocupado Gina voar atrás da goles, aparentemente sem nenhum problema.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Radiante, Gina saiu da lareira no nosso apartamento. Após a vitória dos Tornados, saímos rapidamente do estádio, pois Harry não suportaria o assédio a sua pessoa, que ameaçava voltar ao término da partida. A ruiva havia combinado um jantar conosco.

Quando me levanto para cumprimentá-la, ela faz uma expressão inconfundível de dor e desmaia. Harry corre em sua direção, chegando antes de mim.

- O que aconteceu? – ele pergunta apavorado.

Tinha as minha suspeitas. Fiz com que a garota ficasse estendida no carpete da sala e desabotoei a camisa que ela usava e sua calça jeans. Harry me olhava intrigado, mas não tinha tempo para explicar. Apalpando-a na região do fígado, percebi o que havia acontecido.

- Harry, ela sofreu uma pequena ruptura no fígado. Aqueles malditos curandeiros incompetentes!

- O que? Mas...

- Tenha calma, sim? – tento tranqüilizá-lo mais uma vez. Mas eu mesmo estava apavorado. Fiz um feitiço para imobilizar Gina e pedi para Harry manter as mãos sobre ela, pois isso manteria o feitiço. Fiz com que as mãos dele tivessem um efeito anestésico sobre a nossa amiga com um gesto de varinha. Um feitiço difícil que aprendi com os médicos do St. Mungus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Hum... quer dizer que vocês tiraram a minha roupa e ficaram me alisando. – a ruiva diz sonolenta – Poderiam ter esperado eu estar acordada para fazer isso.

- Sua maluca – Harry retrucou, passando suavemente a mão no rosto da garota – Eu quase tive uma síncope. Se não fosse o Draco...

Nesse momento eu entrei no quarto junto com uma leva de ruivos. A Sra. Weasley me deu um abraço no corredor do hospital, de quebrar as costelas. Os gêmeos malucos disseram que dali para frente eles seriam meus escravos. Afinal eu salvei a "irmãzinha" deles. Estranhamente não sinto nenhum ciúme ao ver Harry afagando gentilmente o rosto de Gina. Ela sorri me dizendo que receberá uma grande indenização do seu clube e dois curandeiros serão demitidos. Os idiotas não perceberam que ela teve quase uma ruptura no fígado e lhe deram uma poção anestésica. Se eu não tivesse suspeitado do problema e trazido um curandeiro do St. Mungus, talvez ele estivesse morta nesse momento.

- Não, mamãe – ela diz para a Sra. Weasley – A senhora já está tomando conta de Fleur. Eu posso ficar com Harry e Draco.

Fleur Delacour Weasley, esposa do irmão mais velho de Gina, estava no quinto mês de uma gestação complicada e a sogra estava tomando conta dela, já que seus parentes moravam na França. Desconfio também que a nossa amiga não gostava muito da cunhada e tinha uma bela desculpa para não ficar no mesmo teto que ela.

- Eu e Harry podemos cuidar da Gina, Sra. Weasley – digo para a matriarca da família - Nós chamaremos a senhora se houver algum problema.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina nos divertiu durante dias com as histórias e piadas do mundo do quadribol. Desconfiamos que ela se sente só, uma vez que (de novo) rompeu com sua namorada francesa.

No quinto dia de repouso a ruiva já está impaciente e o medibruxo que a atendeu no St.Mungus disse que ela já poderia levantar da cama e se exercitar moderadamente.

- Isso inclui sexo? – pergunta a garota para o constrangimento do homem de meia idade. Eu e Harry seguramos o riso com muito custo.

- Se a senhorita não cometer abusos... – apenas responde o profissional de medicina bruxa, ficando levemente vermelho e dando de ombros.

Tudo começou naquela noite quando eu lhe dava algumas poções, que ela deveria tomar antes de dormir. Eu estava sentado na cama e Harry estava em pé perto da porta do quarto de hóspedes.

- Eu gosto tanto de vocês! – ela diz com um ar angelical – Posso dar um beijo no Draco? – pergunta de repente para Harry, que faz um sinal com a cabeça, "dando" a permissão.Uma das poções tinha um efeito colateral desinibidor, ligeiramente parecido com aquele provocado pelo álcool. Não que aquela ruiva precisasse de algo assim.

Diferentemente do que eu imaginava, o beijo que ela me dá não é um beijo casto de irmãos ou um selinho inofensivo de amigos. É "o" beijo. Quase tão perturbador e hipnótico quanto os de Harry. Em algum momento do beijo, o moreno se juntou a nós. Sorrindo para Gina como se algo tivesse sido combinado. Enquanto a garota me abraça, aprofundando o beijo, Harry roça a boca na minha nuca e inicia pelas minhas costas um conjunto perturbador de carícias.

Logo estamos todos nus e os beijos que nós três trocamos parecem vir de todos os lugares. Deito suavemente sobre Gina, enquanto Harry, depois de muito me acariciar e lubrificar, me penetra delicadamente. Céus! Isso é maravilhoso! Nunca tinha feito nada parecida com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Gina, provavelmente muito carente, gozou logo que eu a penetrei, mas continuou os movimentos ritmados, até que um novo orgasmo fez com que ela se unisse mais ainda a mim, me beijando e dizendo no meu ouvido que me amava e amava Harry.

Nesse momento, ouço Harry sussurrar que estava gozando. Isso é demais para mim. Tenho um dos maiores e mais arrebatadores orgasmos da minha vida. Depois, entre o meu namorado e minha amiga, sendo maravilhosamente beijado e acariciado por ambos, olho preocupado para a garota, lembrando-se da recomendação do curandeiro. Como se lesse os meus pensamentos ela me diz:

- Não se preocupe. Está tudo bem. Nunca vi garotos tão delicados como vocês. Foi ótimo! – a ruiva acrescenta, segurando a mão de Harry, que nesse momento acaricia meu peito. De repente Harry começa a rir. Como eu e a ruiva olhávamos espantados para ele, o moreno, de maneira hilária, imita a voz aguda do curandeiro:

- "Se a senhorita não cometer abusos..." – e cai na risada novamente, agora tendo a nossa companhia.

Quase tão bom quanto transar com Harry era vê-lo sorrindo feliz. Eu mudo de lugar, deixando-o no meio, onde nós dois podemos beijá-lo. É claro que aquela noite prometia muito mais.


	5. NIGHT AND DAY

CAPÍTULO 5: NIGHT AND DAY

- É claro que não foi por isso – respondo para Gina, quando ela me pergunta se nossas "noites a três" foram responsáveis pela sua partida. No fundo ela sabe que não, mas quer tirar o peso da consciência.

Não consigo deixar de acreditar que foi por minha causa. Tento lembrar o que poderia ter acontecido. Lembro dos dias felizes. Por que, Harry?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina trazia duas grandes bandejas, usando magia e as próprias mãos para equilibrá-las.

- Nós é quem deveríamos cuidar de você – Harry lhe diz, levantando da cama e puxando uma pequena mesa que havia no quarto para acomodar o café da manhã.

- E vocês cuidaram, meus anjinhos – diz a ruiva, divertida, dando um beijo na boca de cada um – É hora de retribuir um pouco. Eu já estava entediada de ficar só deitada.

- Você não parecia muito entediada ontem à noite – provoco.

- Realmente não – ela concorda – Mas, quem ficaria entediada transando com dois garotos bonitos?

Durante o café da manhã, eu e Harry nos olhamos um tanto constrangidos. Eu sabia que o moreno havia já feito amor com Gina e eu havia lhe contado que também havia feito, quando ele esteve em coma. Ele tem os olhos fixos na sua torrada e gira o copo de suco de laranja, distraído.

- Nada vai mudar, não é mesmo? – pergunta Harry para mim.

- Eu... eu não queria criar uma crise entre vocês – fala Gina, ligeiramente insegura.

- E não criou – digo com segurança – Nada vai mudar entre nós – respondo para Harry com segurança.

O sorriso que o moreno me dá ilumina tudo como o brilho do sol num dia nublado. Subitamente ele se levanta e abraça a mim e a ruiva ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu amo vocês! – ele diz

Gina tem os olhos brilhantes, mas está sorrindo.

- Ah, vamos tomar o café, está bem? – ela fala de bom humor.

Decididamente a garota não tem culpa pela partida de Harry. Decididamente aquela declaração de amor era verdadeira. Harry nunca mentiu a respeito de sentimentos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Não é sensacional? – pergunta Gina.

- Nossa! – diz Harry.

O apartamento imenso, luxuoso e confortável é um presente dado pelos Tornados para a garota ruiva. Sensação do quadribol britânico, o time morre de medo de perdê-la. Espanhóis, americanos e só os deuses sabem quem mais, querem a menina. O imóvel, num luxuoso bairro trouxa, com todos os confortos que o dinheiro trouxa e bruxo podem pagar, ainda tem uma belíssima vista para um belo parque.

- Não é muito grande para uma garota sozinha? – pergunto.

- Realmente – ela concorda comigo – Por isso gostaria que vocês ficassem morando nele – ela diz simplesmente – Eu passo a maior parte do tempo em viagem. Vocês poderiam morar aqui. Comigo.

- A gente não poderia fazer isso – Harry diz.

- E por que não? – ela pergunta, contrariada.

- Gina, você ganhou o apartamento – insiste o moreno – Todos diriam que nós estaríamos abusando de você.

- E desde quando eu ligo para o que os outros dizem? – a ruiva pergunta, começando a se irritar.

Eu não sei exatamente o que dizer. Na verdade eu sempre gostei de luxo. Só moro com Harry num apartamento simples, com todo o dinheiro que temos, porque sei dos hábitos modestos do moreno.

- Gina... – Harry tenta dizer.

- Eu não vou ficar entre vocês, se é isso que você tem medo.

- O Harry não está preocupado com isso! – falo, defendendo meu namorado – Está? – pergunto depois de um momento de dúvida.

- Claro que não! – ele responde de maneira veemente – Apenas...

Mas antes que o moreno pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Gina senta-se numa poltrona confortável e imensa e começa a chorar.

- Gina – digo inseguro – O que foi?

- Por que ninguém aceita qualquer coisa de mim? – ela diz infeliz – Mamãe e papai querem continuar morando na Toca. Todos os meus irmãos estão bem de vida e felizes. Hermione e Rony não quiseram aceitar uma casa de presente na Escócia. Eles preferiram ficar naquela droga de alojamento! Vocês acreditam?

- A gente não quer explorar você... – tenta consolá-la Harry.

- ME EXPLORAR? ME EXPLORAR? – explode a garota – PARECE QUE TODO MUNDO SÓ GOSTAVA DE MIM QUANDO EU ERA POBRE E INDEFESA! VOCÊ – aponta para Harry – VOCÊ LUTOU POR MIM E POR TODAS AS PESSOAS! POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO PODE ACEITAR ALGO DE MIM? POR QUE?

Harry senta ao seu lado e começa a acariciar a garota, que continua chorando. Ele olha para mim em pânico. É quase engraçado vê-lo tão apavorado com o choro da nossa amiga.

- É melhor aceitar, Potter – digo apenas movendo os lábios.

- Tudo bem, Gina – ele diz finalmente – Mas o apartamento é seu, ouviu bem?

- Humm – ela sussurra dengosa, enxugando as lágrimas e se ajeitando no colo dele – Isso depois a gente discute. Eu prometi ao Rony e à Mione que cuidaria bem de vocês sempre que estivesse por perto.

Ela dá um grande beijo em Harry, tirando-lhe os óculos. Depois, vendo que eu me afastava, me pergunta:

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Dar um pouco de privacidade a vocês dois – respondo sem nenhuma mágoa.

- Deixa de ser bobo. Quem quer privacidade? – ela me pergunta maliciosamente, esticando o braço na minha direção. Harry também estende a mão para mim. Como posso recusar?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

São quase nove da noite. Estou entre Gina e Harry. Ambos dormiram recostados a mim. Meus braços começam a ficar dormentes, mas não tenho coragem de chamá-los. Provavelmente batemos algum recorde hoje. Harry adormeceu acariciando meu peito e Gina está de bruços, grudada ao meu corpo, uma perna descansando sobre a minha. Pleno. É como me sinto assim no meio deles. Provavelmente nunca fui tão amado na vida. Em todos os sentidos. Ficara assim para sempre.

- Nossa. Já é noite – diz Harry baixinho, temendo acordar a ruiva.

Uma lua maravilhosamente brilhante emoldura a sua silhueta contra a penumbra do quarto. Ternamente ele afasta uma franja do meu rosto e me beija suavemente. Depois, dá um beijo no ombro de Gina e volta a me beijar. Desta vez nos lábios. Suavemente. Profundamente. Talvez o meu gemido tenha despertado Gina.

- O que foi? – pergunta Harry, ao ver o sorriso da garota.

- Vocês dois. Tão lindos!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BEM, QUIS MOSTRAR UM MOMENTO HARRY/DRACO/GINA. MAS O MISTÉRIO CONTINUA. ONDE ESTÁ HARRY? POR QUE ELE PARTIU?


	6. SMILE

CAPÍTULO 6

_Quando acordo, vejo Harry e Gina se beijando de maneira apaixonada. A cena é tão linda quanto excitante. A princípio, apenas aprecio os dois, perdidos num beijo arrebatador. Como ambos estão com os olhos fechados, mão percebem que os estou admirando. Quando me abraço às costas de Harry, sinto no moreno um arrepio suave, mas ele não para. Apenas acaricia minha coxa com uma das suas mãos. É o suficiente. Harry Potter nunca precisou fazer muita coisa para me arrebatar de desejo. Ele está nu, fato que facilita meu trabalho. Gina, com um feitiço de lubrificação, me ajuda a realizar o que pretendo. Ela me guia até a entrada do moreno, onde me introduzo suavemente. Em nenhum momento aos dois interromperam o beijo. Harry arfa baixinho._

_Ele é tão delicado fazendo amor! Pergunto no seu ouvido se o estou machucando. Ele interrompe por um momento o beijo em Gina e balança a cabeça de maneira suave, negando qualquer desconforto. "Você nunca me machuca", ele diz. Gina se afasta alguns centímetros para presenciar melhor a cena. Seus dois amigos estão ali, a centímetros dela, fazendo amor. Sua expressão radiante beira o êxtase e nos excita ainda mais._

_Harry trabalha com os lábios no pescoço de Gina, depois nos seios, que beija suavemente, detendo-se nos mamilos pequenos e delicados. Ela geme baixinho. Harry de alguma forma pretende lhe transmitir o prazer que estou dando a ele. De lado, abraçado ao moreno, penetrando-o devagar, beijando sua face, alisando seu peito, trazendo-o para mais junto de mim, sondo errante o corpo da ruiva com a mão livre. Ela tem a própria mão espalmada sobre o sexo, acariciando o clitóris e se segurando sôfrega em Harry, afagando seus cabelos. Eu a auxilio, introduzindo um dedo na sua intimidade úmida. Ela arqueia o corpo, soltando um grito abafado, pressionando os lábios do meu amado sobre um dos seus seios. A ruiva goza, gemendo de maneira sensual, fechando os olhos, durante alguns momentos mantendo minha mão junto a dela no seu sexo. Depois, sorrindo embevecida, volta os seus cuidados para o amigo. _

_Solidária, mantém Harry entre os braços enquanto eu continuo com movimentos suaves, ritmados, mas constantes, unindo-me mais ainda a ele, a mão que há pouco acariciava a garota, alisando a sua ereção. Há outra mão ali. Suavemente se movendo sobre o seu pênis. "Goze pra mim", ela diz docemente, alternando beijos na boca do moreno e no meu rosto, agarrando-se a nós, tornando nossa união algo mais amoroso e explosivo._

_Harry atinge o auge gemendo baixinho e se abraçando à ruiva, ao mesmo tempo pressionando-se contra mim. Não consigo agüentar mais. Apertando o moreno, me esforçando ao máximo para não machucá-lo em meu êxtase, tenho um daqueles orgasmos que só descobri que existiam depois de conhecer Harry Potter e fazer amor com ele. Sublime. É como se todas as minhas forças se esvaíssem. Continuo abraçando-o depois do gozo, também acariciando Gina, que ainda nos mantém juntos, um dos braços sob Harry, o outro sobre o meu braço, que também está sobre o moreno. Eu o beijo de maneira suave no pescoço, ela o beija nos lábios. Preguiçosos demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa que não seja transmitir carinhos uns aos outros._

_De repente começamos a rir como crianças que cometem uma travessura e escapam impunes. Sem motivo. Apenas porque estávamos felizes. Apenas porque nos amávamos e acima de tudo amávamos Harry Potter. Ainda tínhamos sorrisos bobos no rosto quando voltamos a dormir. Mas, acima de tudo, lembro do sorriso na face de Harry. De como ele realmente parecia feliz._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você prometeu que me mataria se eu magoasse o Harry – digo para Rony Weasley. Ele me olha por algum tempo em silêncio. No período em que esteve na Escócia, tornou-se um homem impressionantemente alto e seguro de si.

- Apenas se você o magoasse – ele responde calmamente – Não me parece que isso tenha ocorrido, Malfoy.

- Que mais poderia ter ocorrido, Weasley? – praticamente grito – Ele jamais deveria ter se juntado a uma figura desprezível como eu!

Rony continua me olhando com seus olhos azuis muito perspicazes. Possivelmente se pergunta onde foi parar aquela velha arrogância Malfoy que eu destilava nos tempos de escola, ofendendo Harry e seus amigos. No tempo que já estava atraído pelo "garoto que sobreviveu", mas preferia descarregar minha frustração nos amigos dele. Derrotado, escondo o rosto nas mãos. Lágrimas molham meus dedos. Estou trêmulo e totalmente descontrolado.

Hermione me abraça, oferecendo conforto. Sem pudor algum, choro abraçado a minha amiga. "Por que?" e o "O que foi que eu fiz?" são as únicas coisas que consigo dizer. Despedaçado. Essa é a palavra certa para descrever meu estado.

- Nós vamos descobrir o paradeiro do Harry – ela diz simplesmente.

O casal obteve uma licença junto aos seus superiores. Não sei que tipo de desculpa deram para se ausentar da escola de aurores, mas sinceramente, pouco me importo. Se alguém pode encontrar Harry são Rony e Hermione. Afinal eles eram o "Trio Maravilha", como eu costumava chamá-los.

Há quase um mês Harry estava desaparecido. Havia deixado apenas um pequeno bilhete, despedindo-se de mim e de Gina e pedindo para não ser procurado. Dizia apenas que precisava ficar sozinho. Só isso.

A princípio procuramos os membros da Ordem da Fênix, suspeitando de algum bruxo das trevas. Minha prima Tonks, auror do Ministério da Magia, me explica sensatamente que se Harry fosse apanhado por algum discípulo perdido de Voldemort, este faria questão de anunciar o feito aos quatro cantos. Nos decadentes círculos das trevas, alguém que houvesse realizado tal façanha teria muito prestígio. Ou seja, hipótese totalmente afastada.

Harry partiu por vontade própria. É muito difícil aceitar esse fato. Partiu por conta própria. Pedindo para não ser procurado. Ficar sozinho. O seu sorriso ainda me arrebata, mesmo meses depois. Na véspera de desaparecer ele sorria. Antes de partir.

Hermione me diz:

- Procure me contar tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas semanas em que vocês ficaram juntos. Mesmo coisas que aparentemente não tenham importância.

Para mim é fácil lembrar de tudo. Não tenho pensado em outra coisa no último mês. Por toda parte vendo o seu sorriso. Tentando entender o que se passou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MAIS UM CAPÍTULO. ESTE NÃO DEMOROU MUITO!!! AGUARDO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!


	7. TRUE LIES

CAPÍTULO 7: TRUE LIES

- O Harry tinha alguma tendência, digamos... – começo, ligeiramente embaraçado. É péssimo ter que falar da minha intimidade com o Harry para aqueles que foram seus melhores amigos e também seus amantes.

- Tendência...? – pergunta Rony Weasley com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Céus, Isso seria bastante embaraçoso!

- Draco, você pode nos contar qualquer coisa que de alguma maneira ache relevante – disse Hermione pacientemente.

- Bem, Harry parecia meio masoquista ultimamente. E algo submisso também – digo, ficando um tanto corado.

Rony e Hermione olham-se surpresos. O ruivo continua com a sobrancelha arqueada. Harry não era exatamente do tipo dominador, mas uns tempos antes de desaparecer, ele quase sempre era bastante passivo no sexo, além de demonstrar uma certa tendência para a dor, para ser dominado. Eu me odeio mais ainda por não ter percebido ali um sintoma de que algo estava errado.

- Provavelmente ele sentia dor – diz Hermione – E provavelmente tentava sufocá-la dando prazer a você.

Escuto aquilo abismado. Harry dizia que as crises de dor tinham desaparecido, ou pelo menos diminuído consideravelmente. Como eu era idiota! Sento na poltrona da confortável sala de estar do apartamento de Gina. Que parece absurdamente vazio sem a presença de Harry.

- Paul Chi tem que saber alguma coisa – digo obstinado

O medibruxo curandeiro que prescreveu os tratamentos ao "garoto que sobreviveu" enquanto ele esteve entre a vida e a morte, andava perdido pela América. Quando enviamos uma coruja falando sobre o desaparecimento de Harry, achei que o ilustre "senhor doutor", como gosta de ser chamado respondeu muito rapidamente que não sabia o seu paradeiro. Os aurores do ministério não encontraram motivos para incomodar o homem. Sem razão nenhuma desconfio que ele sabe alguma coisa.

Havia dado alta a Harry e ministrado poções que ele deveria ingerir se e quando fosse vitimado pelas crises de dor. E deixara seus auxiliares de sobreaviso para o caso de alguma emergência. Por que esse sujeito resolveu desaparecer exatamente nesse momento?

- Não custa nada investigar – diz o Weasley, concordando comigo. Como Hermione parecia discordar, ele acrescentou: - Nós não temos nada, Mione. Nenhuma possibilidade deveria ser descartada.

Olho para o ruivo, feliz por ter alguma esperança para me agarrar e por ele concordar comigo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Mione, tem algo muito estranho nisso – diz Rony Weasley com um semblante preocupado.

Ele usou todos os contatos da família nos últimos dias e os contatos da antiga Ordem da Fênix para obter informações a respeito do paradeiro de Paul Chi. Ele não parecia estar em parte alguma. A coruja que eu enviei e a qual o homem respondeu não saiu do país, o que foi verificado através de feitiços. Foram verificadas as chaves internacionais de portais do Ministério da Magia e não havia nenhum registro de viagem de Chi para fora da Inglaterra. Ou seja, se ele havia viajado para a América, fizera por meios trouxas.

- E, mais uma coisa – disse o ruivo de maneira grave – Gui investigou para mim e descobriu que a conta do curandeiro no Gringotes recebeu um depósito bem generoso nos últimos tempos.

- Bem, isso não prova realmente nada – retrucou Hermione – Com todos os pacientes ricos que ele trata...

- È. Mas isso também é estranho – continuou Rony de maneira muito eficiente, conferindo suas anotações – A secretária de Chi foi dispensada um mês atrás, quando ele disse que se ausentaria, indo para a América. E ela diz que ele não atendeu ninguém nos últimos tempos. Ou seja, ele não estava trabalhando. E ela disse que o cara passava muito tempo lendo livros de medicina trouxa.

- Medicina trouxa? – perguntou Hermione incrédula

- É. Alguma coisa sobre onco... – atrapalhou-se o ruivo pela primeira vez.

- Oncologia? – perguntou Hermione.

- Do que se trata? – pergunto, aparentemente sem motivo. Rony também parecia não fazer idéia do significado da palavra.

- É a parte da medicina que cuida de pessoas com câncer – explica a garota.

- Mas, no mundo bruxo...

- É raro alguém contrair essa doença – explica Hermione de maneira eficiente - É fácil extrair um tumor com o uso de magia. Não são necessários tratamentos prolongados e desgastantes. Mas, no mundo dos trouxas, ela ainda faz muitas vítimas.

- Ai, meu Deus! – eu quase grito, atraindo a atenção surpresa do casal – Eu sou um cretino idiota! Imbecil!

- O que foi, Draco? – pergunta Hermione, segurando no meu braço, que tremia descontroladamente. Quase todo o meu corpo tremia.

- Me diz – eu balbucio – O que é "loucemia"? É um tipo de câncer, não é?

- Leucemia, você quer dizer – ela me corrige. O pânico começa a nublar o seu rosto. Ela sabe que eu não estou perguntando isso gratuitamente.

- Sim, essa é a palavra certa.

- É um tipo de câncer. No sangue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_- Leucemia então? – pergunta Harry ao telefone._

_Naquele momento eu acabo de aparatar no apartamento de Gina. Se ele ficou desconcertado em me ver, pouco demonstrou. Desligou o telefone (o apartamento tinha todos os confortos bruxos e trouxas) a andou na minha direção, me dando um abraço e um beijo afetuoso._

_- Saiu mais cedo do serviço? – ele pergunta – Se você tivesse me avisado eu faria alguma coisa mais legal pra gente comer._

_- Harry, quantas vezes eu já te disse..._

_- Que eu não sou o seu elfo doméstico – ele me interrompe de bom humor – E quantas vezes eu já te disse que eu gosto de cozinhar? Que isso me distrai. Que é um prazer cozinhar para você e para Gina._

_Depois dessa discussão, nos entregamos a uma proveitosa seção e beijos no sofá da sala._

_- Harry?_

_- Hum? _

_- O que é leucemia?_

_- Hum? – ele começa a desabotoar minha camisa e beijar meu peito, acariciando meus mamilos. Ele sabe que isso me deixa louco._

_- Harry? Haaaa... – Ele desabotoa minha calça e começa trabalhar no meu pênis e nos testículos – Não me enrola!_

_- É um tipo de vitamina trouxa – ele me diz, encerrando a discussão, me puxando para o carpete e se entregando a mim de maneira apaixonada. _

_Naquela tarde fizemos amor várias vezes ali na sala. Na verdade eu o possuí de todas as formas. Depois, fiquei com medo de tê-lo machucado. No entanto ele parecia feliz._

_- Você gostaria de mim se eu ficasse muito magro e sem cabelo? – ele me perguntou depois de algum tempo. Eu estava sonolento e quase desfalecido depois da seção de sexo com ele, sem ânimo para responder qualquer coisa. _

_Apenas o envolvi nos meus braços e dormimos até a noite. Quando acordei, lembrei da pergunta inusitada, mas ele me disse que era uma brincadeira. Uma história trouxa sem importância. E eu não liguei mais para isso._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu não liguei mais para isso! O que isso quer dizer, Hermione – pergunto desesperado.

- Temo que nada de bom – ela me diz depois de alguns momentos – Definitivamente nada de bom – repete a garota antes de me abraçar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DESCULPEM A DEMORA. MAS, NESSE CAPÍTULO HÁ ALGUMAS DICAS... QUE TAL REVIWES????


	8. DIRTY MONEY

CAPÍTULO 8

Ele havia decidido morrer. Não queria novamente a agonia das pessoas que amava. Não queria de novo as pessoas contando os minutos à espera da sua morte. Que dessa vez era inevitável. Havia planejado a minha aproximação com Gina. Droga! Como eu sou idiota! Você planejou tudo, não é Harry? Como se nós pudéssemos viver sem você. Como se fosse fácil esquecê-lo!

Ele está em algum lugar e eu estava disposto a encontrá-lo de qualquer forma. Trazê-lo para mim e para Gina. Eu havia prometido a ela e a mim mesmo. Eu não o deixaria bancar o maldito herói novamente.

- O maldito Chi parece que sumiu no mapa! – exclamou Rony contrariado. Havíamos decidido que o curandeiro tinha alguma coisa a ver com o sumiço de Harry. O seu próprio sumiço era pra lá de suspeito.

- Eu sou obrigada a concordar que é muito suspeito – disse Hermione, finalmente apoiando as minhas desconfianças e as do ruivo.

- Mas o meu pai já está mobilizando os seus contatos no ministério e os membros da Ordem da Fênix – disse Rony orgulhoso de sua eficiência. Tenho de admitir que o ruivo certamente dará um bom auror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nessa hora Harry provavelmente já estava arrependido, mas ele é impulsivo e cabeçudo como todo grifinório. E provavelmente a dor não é um bom incentivo a um pensamento racional. Quase sou capaz de chorar quando penso na dor que ele sente. Por isso ele havia se entregado a mim de maneira tão sôfrega nos últimos tempos. Provavelmente para sentir alguma dor que sufocasse "a dor". Por que ele não me disse? Poderia até me sentir traído se não estivesse tão preocupado com ele.

Foi exatamente o que Gina havia dito. Não foi algo que eu tenha feito. Foi a sua insuportável mania de herói. No meu sonho eu acaricio seus cabelos, beijo seu rosto e o tranqüilizo, dizendo que tudo está bem. Que eu cuidarei dele. Quase posso sentir o seu cheiro suave e o seu hálito doce. Quase posso sentir o gemido que ele dá quando atinge o orgasmo e procura pelas minhas mãos, pelo meu abraço.

Não, não há pessoa tão suave como ele quando faz amor. A maneira como se entrega e como faz o outro se sentir o centro do mundo. Do seu mundo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ali está um sujeito que quase me faz recordar os meus piores preconceitos contra os trouxas. Alto, forte, desagradável, com tanto rancor na sua alma quanto os comensais da morte nos bons tempos. Ele é um fracasso. Estragado pelos pais, saiu de casa a alguns meses, culpando-os pelo fracasso que é a sua vida aos vinte e um anos de idade. De alguma maneira absurda e irracional ele culpa o seu primo bruxo por tudo de ruim que lhe aconteceu até hoje. Sua incapacidade para o estudo, sua inapetência para qualquer tipo de trabalho. Seu gosto por bebidas fortes e por violência. Ele quase se diverte hoje com o estado dele. "Como eles chamavam a gente, mesmo? Ah, trouxas, não é? Quem é o trouxa agora?".

Quando ele faz a pergunta em voz alta, espicaçando o rapaz da sua idade, deitado numa cama imunda, de uma casa mal-cuidada, o outro apenas coloca sobre eles aqueles seus olhos verdes impressionantes. Não, ele não tem mais medo dele, esforça-se para acreditar o grandalhão. O rapaz agora é menos do que um "trouxa". Ele morrerá e deixará para ele uma parte do seu dinheiro.

- Ele precisa comer, benzinho – adverte Susie, a sua namorada, que parece gostar de cuidar do outro jovem.

Se o outro não estivesse tão ruim, ele provavelmente ficaria com ciúme. Susie é apenas uma idiota drogada e perdedora. Perdedora como ele e como o seu primo. Seu maldito primo com o pé na cova.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chi estava endividado até a alma. Seu padrão de vida extravagante e seu gosto por coisas caras e exclusivas mal podiam ser sustentados pelo valor extorsivo que cobrava dos bruxos ricos e hipocondríacos que costumava tratar. Gui Weasley nos forneceu essa informação, obtida no Banco Gringotes. E que também não era exatamente um segredo no mundo mágico da Inglaterra.

- Aí aparece o Harry e propõe ao cara uma grana para ajudá-lo a sumir no mundo – explicou Rony – Foi como se ele tivesse ganhado na Loteria do Profeta Diário.

- Vocês foram atrás daqueles parentes trouxas horríveis dele? – Eu pergunto para o ruivo e para a sua namorada, aparentemente sem motivo. Foi só uma intuição – Não que eu ache que o Harry os procuraria, mas...

- Mas nuca se sabe – completou Hermione – Sim, nós fomos. Aqueles trouxas horríveis não sabiam de nada. Parece que eles estão com problemas também com o filho deles.

- Aquele primo do Harry metido a valentão? – perguntei, mal disfarçando o ódio que eu sentia pelo sujeito por tudo que o meu namorado havia contado sobre o dito cujo.

- É. Ele saiu de casa ou algo assim – explicou Weasley, que pelo tom de voz com que comunicou o fato, parecia gostar tanto do primo quanto eu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nesse momento Paul Chi lamentava pela enésima vez a entrada de Harry Potter na sua vida. Ah, não, o dinheiro que eu dei ao infeliz para tratar do Harry não foi de todo ruim, muito pelo contrário. Aumentou consideravelmente a sua conta bancária e a sua clientela. Galeões a rodo! Que apenas, entretanto, aumentaram o seu gosto por coisas caras, mulheres exóticas e excêntricas e objetos raros.

Ou seja, muito dinheiro que ele havia gastado sem nenhum controle. Agora pesava sobre ele ser suspeito do sumiço do grifinório. Eu ainda não sabia que o venerável curandeiro estava tão distante de saber do paradeiro de Harry quanto a humanidade está de descobrir uma nova pedra filosofal. Mas eu iria encontrá-lo e obrigá-lo a me dar todas as informações disponíveis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Onde estão aqueles seus amigos esquisitos agora, hein? – perguntou o trouxa repugnante.

- Deixa ele em paz, querido – tentou defendê-la a namorada da criatura infeliz.

- É, seu idiota, escute a sua garota e me deixe em paz – disse o rapaz enfermo.

- Quem você pensa que é pra me chamar de idiota? – rosnou o brutamontes de maneira ameaçadora.

- O cara que paga todas as suas contas e da sua namorada drogada – disse calmamente o outro jovem.

- Vem, querido, a gente tem que trocar aquele dinheiro esquisito por libras. Vem – disse Susie, puxando o namorado para longe da cama imunda onde o garoto estranho (na opinião da moça) fechava os olhos, aparentemente indiferente aos rompantes do rapaz mais forte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- O nome Duda Dursley diz algo para vocês? – perguntou Gui Weasley.

- O primo dele! – dizemos eu, Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

Há quase um mês procurávamos averiguar se alguma quantia havia sido sacada da conta de Harry no Banco Gringotes. Mesmo o irmão mais velho de Rony, que tinha agora um cargo importante no banco, não tinha acesso a esta informação. Os duendes levavam muito a sério o sigilo bancário no mundo bruxo. Nem sei o que o mais velho dos Weasleys teve que fazer para obter a informação que partilhava comigo, o irmão mais novo e Hermione nesse momento.

- No dia anterior ao seu sumiço Harry sacou uma quantia razoável de dinheiro. Ele converteu para libras uma parte da quantia.

- Provavelmente ele está vivendo entre os trouxas – constatou Hermione.

- Pode ser. Ontem um trouxa foi até o banco perguntando sobre as contas de Harry. Os duendes deram alguma esperança ao sujeito de sacar ao dinheiro e pediram o seu nome – continuou explicando Gui.

- E ele deu? – perguntei.

- Sim. E depois ficou irritado por descobrir que não tinha autorização para tirar mais galeões. O duende que o atendeu sabia sobre o sumiço de Harry e tentou obter mais informações, mas aí ele foi embora irritado.

- Como esse primo desgraçado do Harry sabia sobre a conta dele no banco? – perguntou Rony.

- Tem mais – disse o Weasley mais velho – Eu andei perguntando e descobri que ele andou trocando galeões por libras em algumas lojas do Beco Diagonal.

- O que é meio burro – acrescente -. Ele obteve um valor menor do que conseguiria no Gringotes.

- Mas no Beco ele não precisa se identificar – disse Hermione.

- Mas então por que ele foi até o banco? – quis saber o Weasley mais novo.

- A minha teoria é a seguinte – disse Gui – Harry o instruiu a trocar o dinheiro discretamente em algumas lojas. Ele provavelmente não obteria essa informação sozinho. Aí algum comerciante menciona que no banco ele poderia obter um valor maior e nosso ambicioso trouxa vai até o banco e tenta se apoderar do restante dos galeões do primo.

- Bom, mas o cara precisa ser meio burro para achar que o plano daria certo – ponderou Rony.

- Pelo que o Harry falou desse primo dele, ele não é mesmo nenhum gênio – digo, o sangue começando a ferver e minha mente pensando em formas dolorosas de assassinato – Se esse trouxa fez alguma coisa para o Harry, eu vou matá-lo com as minhas próprias mãos.

- Nós vamos – acrescenta Rony Weasley de maneira decidida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

REVIEWS!!!! REVIEWS!!!!


	9. STAND BY ME

CAPÍTULO 9

Há uma coisa que o brutamontes sempre teve vontade de fazer. A mesma coisa que ele fazia com garotos menores na escola. Nunca tentara nada com o seu primo "esquisito", com medo da reação dele. Desde que aquele homem estranho lhe criara um rabo de porco, quando tinha onze anos, tinha muito medo dessa gente. Mas agora não. Seu primo era um "trouxa". E doente.

- O que foi, Duda? – perguntou o rapaz de olhos verdes.

- Sabe que você parece uma garota. Lisinho, sem pelos...

Sexo violento era um dos seus prazeres nada secretos. Susie gostava disso. Gostava tanto que gozava aos berros quando ele apertava os seus seios e se metia dentro dela sem nenhuma delicadeza. O rapaz de olhos verdes ouvia nauseado o barulho animalesco que os dois faziam quase todas as noites. Tinha nojo desse seu primo. E não gostava do que via nos seus olhos. Havia percebido algo parecido desde os tempos em que ainda moravam juntos.

- Você deve ser gostoso – disse o grandalhão, com cara de maníaco.

- Se você me tocar eu mato você – retrucou o rapaz friamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise Zabini havia sido o seu melhor amigo, bem como Pansy Parkison, nos tempos de Hogwarts. Agora ele trabalhava no Ministério da Magia britânico. Havia aparecido para tomar um chá e perguntar se havia alguma novidade sobre o desaparecimento do Harry.

- Ainda estamos investigando – respondeu Draco sombriamente.

- Você tem algum contato com os seus parentes? – perguntou de maneira surpreendente o rapaz negro.

- Há alguns Malfoys por aí e pela França também, pelo que eu sei. Mas não, não tenho contato com eles. Por que?

- Bem, um tal de Nicolas Malfoy andou lá pelo ministério um dia desses e insinuou que poderia num futuro não muito distante me arrumar uma ocupação melhor – explicou o amigo de Draco – Veio com aquela conversa de que os puros sangues deveriam ficar unidos. E ele disse que você em breve concordaria com ele, sem aquele trouxa cretino que vivia com você.

- Ele usou a expressão "trouxa cretino"? – espantou-se o loiro.

Nicolas Malfoy era seu primo em segundo ou terceiro grau. Um idiota oportunista, que certamente nutria simpatias para com o Lorde das Trevas, mas que não arriscaria o pescoço lutando por uma causa que não tinha certeza de ser vitoriosa. Como o lado das trevas havia sido derrotado ele se calara e se voltara para os seus negócios escusos. Substâncias trouxas e bruxas ilegais, tráfico de influência, corrupção governamental. Enfim, a mais fina flor da flora dos Malfoys.

Mas ele não deveria saber que Harry não possuía mais poderes. Isso não era algo que andassem espalhando por aí. A notícia faria de Harry um alvo para algum maluco que ainda venerava as trevas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Como a maioria dos Malfoys era alto e loiro, com cabelos quase brancos e aqueles mesmos olhos cinzentos do pai de Draco e dele próprio. Tirando essas particularidades, entretanto, Nicolas Malfoy se parecia muito pouco com Draco. Tinha perto de trinta anos de idade e era bastante encorpado, quase gordo. Vestia-se com aprumo, com imponentes roupas bruxas, e saboreava o que provavelmente era um vinho feito por elfos espanhóis, uma bebida exclusiva de preço quase proibitivo no Reino Unido. Achou estranho que, do nada, a sua sala fosse invadida por aquele seu parente que pouco havia encontrado nos últimos anos. Achou estranho também que a sua secretária e os dois capangas mal encarados que eram seus guarda-costas não tivessem impedido a entrada repentina.

- Hum... acho que preciso aumentar o salário daqueles idiotas – disse Nicolas, aparentando despreocupação – Você os subornou, primo?

Enquanto falava o primo de Draco, discretamente movimentava a mão direita para o bolso da varinha. Quando sentiu o seu toque e se preparava para usá-la, uma azaração potente arremessou-o com cadeira e tudo para o chão. Mal conseguiu enxergar os contornos de um jovem ruivo, tal a velocidade com que esse havia se movido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Vamos começar de novo, primo – disse Draco cheio de maneira ameaçadora.

Ao seu lado estava o jovem ruivo alto que o havia azarado, uma moça de cabelos crespos e um sujeito alto e negro, que usava um distintivo de auror do Ministério da Magia do Reino Unido.

- Não adianta contar com os brutamontes lá fora – disse o homem negro mais velho – Eles estarão fora de combate pelas próximas horas.

- O que significa isso? – gaguejou Nicolas – Vocês não podem invadir o meu local de trabalho!

- Local de trabalho? – caçoou o homem negro, na verdade Quim Shacklebolt, chefe do escritório dos aurores do ministério – Vocês são testemunhas que o Senhor Nicolas Malfoy admitiu que esse local, em cujo porão encontram-se vários itens de comércio ilegal, é o seu local de trabalho.

- Hermione, você que tem boa memória, quanto tempo você diria que isso dá em Azkaban? – perguntou o rapaz ruivo, na realidade Rony Weasley, que assim como sua namorada Hermione Granger, cumpria o último ano do curso de aurores na Escócia.

- No mínimo dez anos – respondeu a jovem – Talvez mais dois ou três por empregar para fins escusos pessoas em liberdade condicional.

- Comece a falar – disse Draco friamente – Como você soube que Harry Potter era um trouxa?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**UM ANO E MEIO ATRÁS**

- Nossa! – exclamou Draco, extasiado – Depois dessa, eu é que vou ficar conhecido como "O garoto-que-sobreviveu-ao-tarado-do-Potter" – brincou o loiro.

Harry estava abraçado a ele, deitado sobre o seu peito. Haviam feito amor várias vezes, de maneira amorosa, apaixonada, sôfrega e na última vez, de todas essas formas ao mesmo tempo.

- Ótimo – disse Harry sonolento – Assim as pessoas param de dizer que foi você que me levou para o mal caminho.

- Você sabe que não é só sexo, não é mesmo? – murmurou Draco, não pela primeira vez.

Sim, o sexo com Harry Potter era maravilhoso, arrebatador, mas Draco sempre ressaltava para o moreno que ele o amava além disso.

- Quer dizer que eu não sou uma boa foda? – perguntou Harry, fazendo um ar falsamente chocado.

- Você é a "foda do século", garoto – retrucou Draco, rindo do amante – Mas você não é só uma foda para mim – acrescentou o loiro, agora com seriedade – Eu amo você. Desesperadamente.

- Eu não tenho dúvida, Draco – disse Harry, acariciando o peito do rapaz loiro – Eu também te amo muito. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você.

- Você já fez muita coisa por todo mundo, Harry. Deixe que eu cuide de você agora. Nunca me abandone, apenas.

"_Eu faria qualquer coisa por você"._ Eis a chave para entender as atitudes de Harry. O maldito grifinório faria qualquer coisa pelas pessoas que ama. Essa frase assombrou o loiro durante várias noites enquanto velava o sono tranqüilo do seu amado. Depois, acreditando piamente que poderia ser feliz para sempre com o seu amor, não havia mais dado importância à declaração de Harry. Achou que o Eleito não precisaria fazer nenhuma loucura para que ficassem em paz. Mas estava enganado, é claro. Maldito grifinório com mania de herói!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu não vou forçar você a nada, benzinho – disse o rapaz maior com um sorriso triunfal – Você vai implorar pra me chupar com essa boquinha de menininha.

- Em seus sonhos – disse o moreno, enquanto procurava por algo na gaveta do seu criado-mudo.

- Você não está procurando por isso aqui, não é mesmo? – disse o grandalhão, exibindo dois frascos com um líquido esverdeado - Eu percebi que você tomava isso pelo menos duas vezes por dia. Eu não sou idiota como você imagina. Você sente muita dor sem isso, não é mesmo?

O rapaz moreno encarou o primo com um ódio silencioso. Não, ele não era apenas um idiota. Era um idiota sádico e perverso. A dor enquanto isso tomava forma e ameaçava deixá-lo insano.

- É só pedir – disse o grandalhão com um enorme escárnio na voz.

Harry Potter fechou os olhos. Não conseguiria ao menos retrucar. Não iria, contudo, ceder à sanha daquele demente. Só esperava que o alívio da morte não demorasse a envolvê-lo no seu abraço gélido.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BEM, DEVO DESCULPAS A TODOS PELA DEMORA. ESPERO QUE NÃO TENHAM DESISTIDO DA FIC, POIS EU NÃO DESISTI! O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SAI NA SEMANA QUE VEM, SEM FALTA!**

"**WITH A LITTLE HELPS FROM MY FRIENDS" ESTÁ SENDO POSTADA DE NOVO NESSE SITE. LEIAM! AGUARDO REVIEWS!**

**UM GRANDE ANO PARA TODOS!**


	10. LOST

CAPÍTULO 10

As coisas se passaram do seguinte modo:

Harry, sentindo-se doente e fraco, marcado pelas dores, voltava andando para o nosso apartamento. Os malditos membros do ministério da magia haviam dito que ele seria vigiado noite e dia. Pois sim! A menos de um quarteirão de casa, Nicolas Malfoy lhe lançou um feitiço Estupefaça e o arrastou para um beco abandonado. Segundo Hermione esse tipo de feitiço numa pessoa sem magia deve ser tão "agradável" quanto ser vitimado por uma explosão.

O imbecil Paul Chi, exibindo-se para alguma meretriz bruxa de luxo, deixou escapar que Harry Potter não possuía mais poderes mágicos. Essa disse para um antigo sonserino amigo do meu primo. E este se pôs em marcha.

- O grande Harry Potter reduzido à condição de trouxa – tripudiou – Eu bem que poderia me divertir com você, se não estivesse ocupado. E se eu não precisasse lhe passar um recado.

Meu odiado primo não sabia que alguém como Harry não precisa necessariamente de uma varinha para lidar com um tipo como ele. Assim que disse essas palavras, muito próximo do rosto do meu amado, quase cuspindo nele, Nicolas foi surpreendido com uma violenta cabeçada que quase lhe quebrou o nariz, a varinha voando longe de onde estava. Se Harry não estivesse fraco e com dores, teria dado uma surra inesquecível no homem mais velho. Havia sido treinado em defesa pessoal antes da guerra e continuou treinando após a perda dos seus poderes.

Nicolas Malfoy, entretanto, recuperou a sua varinha e lançou-lhe uma maldição "do corpo preso", paralisando Harry. Ainda segundo Hermione essa maldição, causava em alguém sem magia uma dor equivalente a ser esquartejado vivo. O jovem moreno, entretanto, não emitiu um único som.

- O que você disse a ele? – perguntou Rony Weasley, os maxilares contraídos de ódio, apertando com uma das suas mãos grandes a garganta de Nicolas, que tentava sem sucesso gritar – Isso é pelo Harry! – disse o ruivo friamente.

- Disse pra que ele se afastasse do meu primo, senão nós mataríamos Draco – respondeu entre gemidos o homem mais velho, quando o ruivo o soltou, encarando-o com uma expressão assassina.

- E quem seria "nós"? – perguntou o auror Quim Shacklebolt.

E o bastardo explicou. Há gente da minha família muito ansiosa para se apropriar de recursos escusos que eu nunca me empenhei em recuperar. Como o meu pai era o homem mais rico dentre os seus familiares, havia capital e propriedades que apenas eu poderia tomar posse, como seu herdeiro legal. Jamais me interessaria por tal patrimônio, mas meus parentes estavam loucos para me "ajudar" a administrá-lo. Milhões de galeões, segundo Nicolas, Achavam que sem Harry eu me voltaria para a grande vocação Malfoy: negócios sujos.

Minha vontade era de fatiar aquele sujeito em pedaços, mas se adiantando a mim, surpreendendo a todos na sala, Hermione desferiu um grande soco em Nicolas Malfoy, derrubando-o da cadeira e fazendo com que ele cuspisse sangue e pelo menos dois dentes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Sabemos agora porque o Harry se afastou, mas não sabemos ainda da sua condição de saúde nem onde ele está – conjecturava Hermione.

- Mas isso não muda o fato que ele pode estar morrendo em algum lugar – respondo amargurado – Com aquele idiota do primo dele.

- Há um meio de saber onde Harry está – me fala Gina, que estava em casa, uma vez que a liga de quadribol encontrava-se em recesso.

Hermione olhava nervosa para a amiga. Eu e Rony olhamos as duas sem entender. Eu, que ando uma pilha de nervos, sou o primeiro a falar:

- Vocês duas estão querendo dizer que há uma forma de localizar o Harry e só agora dizem isso? – pergunto quase gritando.

- Eu não queria ter que chegar a isso. É muito arriscado – diz Hermione, aparentando cansaço.

- Você sabe que eu não me importo – responde a ruiva decidida – Não se isso trouxer o Harry de volta. Eu lhe devo isso ao menos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina tem poderes típicos de uma mulher bruxa nascida numa família só de homens. Lendas antigas dizem que a única mulher numa família com apenas filhos homens teria poderes além daqueles normais ostentados pelos bruxos. Capacidade maior para a dor e para o prazer. Dar e recebe a ambos. Confortar as pessoas, trazendo a calma de uma noite de verão. E coisas próximas da magia negra, como localizar o seu amado, ainda que ele estivesse sobre um Feitiço Fidelius, uma vez que a sua percepção apurada poderia atravessar o tempo e o espaço além da magia.

Sobretudo sendo a sétima filha (número cabalístico). Sobretudo sendo a procura, pelo homem a quem ela havia ofertado a sua virgindade, o que criava um laço forte entre eles.

- Além de ser algo muito próxima à magia negra – ponderou Hermione, após explicar os dons especiais da ruiva – o dispêndio de magia que esse feitiço exige pode matar a Gina. Ainda mais se... – a voz da garota falhou nesse momento.

- Se o que? – perguntou Rony.

- Se Harry estiver sofrendo – respondeu Hermione – Gina sentirá tudo o que Harry sente.

- E se ele estiver morto? – pergunto.

- Não sei, Draco – me responde a amiga de Harry com sinceridade – Ninguém sabe. Duvido que esse tipo de feitiço seja muito usado hoje em dia. Mas exige uma preparação.

- Hermione – disse Gina calmamente – Eu não lutei na guerra como vocês. Isso ainda me mata um pouco, sabe?

- Gina... – ia dizendo Rony.

- Me deixa terminar, Rony. Eu prometi ao Harry que não iria lutar, que iria viver a minha vida. Enquanto isso ele lutou por mim, se sacrificou pelas pessoas. Eu devo isso ao Harry – insistiu a garota, com uma determinação que me comovia e assustava ao mesmo tempo.

- Como você acha que Harry se sentiria se você morresse para encontrá-lo? – perguntei. É claro que eu queria encontrar Harry de qualquer forma, mas não pretendia sacrificar alguém que ele amava. Eu mesmo amava Gina e não poderia permitir algo assim.

- Como você acha que eu me sentiria se ele morresse sem que eu me arriscasse para encontrá-lo? – respondeu a ruiva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BOM, O CAPÍTULO NÃO DMOROU... MUITO! O PRÓXIMO TAMBÉM NÃO DEVE DEMORAR. AINDA AGUARDO REVIEWS!!!


	11. A SCREAM OF PAIN

CAPÍTULO 11

Hermione pediu para que Rony se retirasse. Alegou que precisava tratar dos preparativos para o "Ritual". Alegou que quanto menos pessoas participassem da sua preparação, mais eficiente ele se tornaria. O ruivo não deve ter acreditado muito, mas obedeceu. Aquela seria uma decisão desesperada. Encontrar Harry mediante um ritual realizado por Gina. Que lembrava muito, muito, magia negra.

Depois ficamos sabendo dos detalhes. Paul Chi havia diagnosticado que Harry estava com leucemia. As dores, que voltaram a acometer o moreno, não eram apenas fruto das maldições que recebera de Voldemort anos atrás, quando perdeu os seus poderes. A fraqueza que vinha sentindo, a perda de peso, as dores ósseas, tudo apontava para uma doença trouxa, além dos efeitos desconhecidos dos feitiços negros que recebera, que continuavam a incomodá-lo.

Apesar da sua imensa presunção, o curandeiro Chi não conhecia direito os males que afligem os trouxas. Como eu havia lhe pagado uma fortuna e ele garantiu a pronta recuperação do moreno, não estava a fim de reconhecer que não podia cuidar dele. Pediu mais dinheiro a Harry (para cobrir as suas não poucas dívidas), mas não fazia a menor idéia de como curá-lo. Tudo que havia tentado não dera resultados a contento.

E Harry sofria em silêncio, não querendo me preocupar. Maldito grifinório com complexo de herói!

Finalmente, num belo dia, Paul Chi havia recebido um ultimato de Harry, que estava começando a desconfiar de sua competência profissional. Ou ele apresentava resultados e um tratamento para os males que o afligiam, ou mais nuque algum seria desperdiçado. Nesse dia, num hospital trouxa, onde Chi havia obtido uma consulta para o seu paciente, os médicos desenganaram Harry. Deram-lhe poucos meses de vida.

A leucemia já estava num estágio muito avançado e os médicos trouxas (bem como curandeiros bruxos já consultados antes por Chi) não sabiam como lidar com as dores cada vez mais intensas que o torturavam. Chi havia lhe ministrado uma poção que aliviava as suas dores, mas cada vez menos. O maldito "senhor doutor" recebeu um bom dinheiro de Harry para sumir e não dizer nada aos seus amigos nem a mim. E o próprio moreno pretendia sumir. Provavelmente para algum lugar distante. Mas não chegou até a estação do metrô mais próxima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione estava visivelmente embaraçada. Pediu para que sentássemos e explicou os riscos daquele tipo de magia. Insistiu que eu era importante para que a magia de Gina desse resultado.

- Por que? – perguntei.

- Por que você e Gina possuem um vínculo igualmente forte com Harry – explicou a garota – Principalmente porque imagino que vocês partilharam muita coisa juntos nos últimos tempos. Eu estou certa?

Não havia censura alguma na sua constatação. Ela sabia certamente que eu, Gina e Harry havíamos estado juntos várias vezes no último ano.

- Você está certa – respondeu a ruiva sem qualquer embaraço.

- Então... – retornou a falar Hermione, bastante desconfortável – o ritual para localizá-lo exige uma emoção intensa. Se o amor pela pessoa procurada for partilhado por duas outras, a possibilidade de sucesso é maior. Percebem por que é algo difícil de realizar?

- Bom, para nós não é muito difícil, então – digo esperançoso – O que temos que fazer?

- Segundo eu pesquisei, vocês deverão ingerir uma bebida alucinógena, que irá ampliar a percepção. Essa bebida é também afrodisíaca – completou Hermione com uma voz sumida.

- Hein? – pergunto ligeiramente abobado.

- Vocês conseguirão localizar Harry num estado de êxtase que a bebida induz, além dos feitiços que irão pronunciar. Mas esse êxtase só será completo através da união carnal.

- Quer dizer que nós teremos que...

- Sim, vocês terão! – explica Hermione – Eu não teria coragem de dar os detalhes na frente do Rony. É meio embaraçoso explicar para um irmão o que a sua irmã precisa fazer com o amante do seu amigo para localizá-lo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Há um ano atrás, houve um momento particularmente intenso. Gina havia nos levado a uma praia na Espanha. Um condomínio de luxo para bruxos ricos. Vantagens adicionais de ser az do quadribol.

A praia estava completamente deserta naquele fim de verão. Eu havia tirado férias no St. Mungus e o time de Gina não tinha jogo naquele final de semana. Gina foi a primeira a se desnudar na praia, incentivando-nos a fazer o mesmo. Era um dia agradavelmente quente e uma brisa fresca soprava sobre as águas mornas de um mar absolutamente azul, calmo como um lago.

Gina beijava Harry e eu passei também a beijá-la, me colocando atrás dela, segurando seus seios firmes, uma das minhas mãos descendo até o seu sexo. Ela foi penetrada, ora por mim, ora por Harry. Nossos corpos sem peso, no mar calmo e morno. Depois de atingir o orgasmo, ela ajudou Harry a se introduzir dentro de mim. Enquanto o moreno afagava meu abdome e beijava minhas costas, deixando um rastro de fogo onde sua boca me tocava, Gina usava as mãos para aumentar o meu prazer. Eu sentia Harry dentro de mim e a ruiva me tocando daquela maneira sensual, me beijando.

- Me avise quando gozar – ela sussurrou no ouvido de Harry.

- Agora... – disse o moreno depois de algum tempo.

Massageando a minha ereção, a ruiva me fez gozar junto com ele. E me beijou com paixão. E beijou a ele.

Estava agora no apartamento de Gina, dentro dela, a bebida fluindo como fogo pelo nosso sangue. Podia sentir o que a ruiva sentiu naquele dia e tinha certeza que ela pôde sentir o meu delírio naquela praia da Espanha.

- Harry... – ela diz, me apertando e me trazendo para mais junto dela – Onde você está, querido?

- Harry – eu digo, o prazer selvagem que o corpo de Gina me transmite e intensificado pela bebida me faz quase gritar. Felizmente fizemos um feitiço para isolar o quarto – Volte para nós.

Então, próximos do orgasmo simultâneo, sentimos a presença dele. Primeiro numa praia, um ano atrás, repousando nu, sobre a areia morna, a cabeça no meu peito, Gina abraçada a ele. Depois num quarto sujo, numa cama suja. Desesperado e doente.

O que fizeram com você, meu amor?

Gina grita, não por causa do êxtase próximo. Também sinto a dor dele. Não tão forte, pois não tenho os dons de uma sétima filha. Ela está em prantos ainda abraçada a mim. Mas agora não são mais as ondas de desejo que agitam o seu corpo esguio. É a dor. A dor terrível sentida por Harry.


	12. HOPE

CAPÍTULO 12

Gina estava vestida num roupão e chorava no ombro de Ronald. Weasley havia sido chamado depois que nos recompusemos e desfizemos o ritual.

- Ninguém pode agüentar uma dor como aquela! – repetia a jovem, desconsolada – Pobre Harry!

Entre soluços a ruiva tentava descrever o local em que vira o nosso Harry. Deitado numa cama imunda. Sofrendo. Eu estava dividido entre a dor pelo sofrimento do meu amado e o ódio mais violento e incontrolável contra aquele trouxa desprezível do primo dele.

Hermione, que era uma "empata" (podia sentir as emoções das pessoas), também estava muito abalada. Havia certamente sentido a dor de Harry através da amiga. Um quarto sujo, uma cama imunda, a dor. Nós precisávamos encontrá-lo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O espírito e o corpo alquebrados pela dor, Harry Potter só queria fugir. Não havia cura, dissera o médico trouxa. As ameaças do meu primo se ele não se afastasse de mim. Sem saber direito para onde ir, o moreno sentiu, próximo a uma estação do metrô o chão fugir dos seus pés e caiu pesadamente à sua entrada. Aquele, contudo, não era o melhor lugar para alguém cair desacordado. Era uma espécie de versão trouxa da Travessa do Tranco. Indivíduos maus vestidos e mal encarados compunham a fauna das imediações. Onde mais Harry poderia encontrar o seu desprezível e inútil primo?

Duda, que fazia por ali uns servicinhos de intimidação para uns traficantes locais, reconheceu-o imediatamente. A princípio pensou que ele fosse um dos drogados. O primo sempre havia sido "esquisito" mesmo. Chegou perto dele, afastando com as suas formas paquidérmicas alguns malandros que se aproximavam.

Harry lembrava-se apenas de ter sido colocado em pé e guiado para um local caindo aos pedaços que servia de casa para Duda e para a sua namorada drogada. Apenas quando abriu os olhos e se recobrou da dor, muito mais tarde, reconheceu o parente.

- Ora, ora, quem é que está doentinho agora – caçoou o brutamontes.

Harry imaginou a princípio que Duda fosse apenas um perdedor delinqüente como tantos que habitam o mundo trouxa (e o mundo bruxo também, diga-se de passagem). Não podia saber que nos anos em que ficaram sem se ver o primo se tornara também um sujeito cruel, que se aprazia com a dor e o sofrimento das pessoas. Que se vangloriava de espancar drogados e obter favores sexuais de mulheres que faziam qualquer coisa por uma dose. Um pervertido, em suma.

Nunca saberemos porque Duda ajudou Harry naquele dia e o conduziu para o arremedo de casa que habitava. Mas, em se tratando dele, havia alguma intenção muito perversa envolvida Odiava o primo sem qualquer motivo racional. Culpava-o absurdamente por tudo que não dera certo na sua vida. Nos seus sonhos insanos sempre se via vingando-se do moreno, espancando-o, ferindo-o e, principalmente, submetendo-o aos seus caprichos. Com aquele corpinho de menina, sem pelos, sonhava perversamente.

Tinha, entretanto, muito medo do parente bruxo. Havia ficado traumatizado com o bruxo gigantesco que criara um rabo de porco nele quando tinha onze anos. Mesmo desconfiando que o primo não tivesse mais poderes mágicos, não tivera coragem durante um bom tempo de colocar em prática seus intentos maléficos.

Orientado por Harry, trocara o dinheiro bruxo por libras e pudera gastar como nunca. O primo lhe dissera que queria ser apenas deixado em paz e morrer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Todos as visões que Gina tivera de Harry no presente foram colocadas, sob orientação de Hermione numa penseira. Dino Thomas, o grifinório que havia sido amigo de Potter e Weasley em Hogwarts e que havia tido um breve namoro com Gina nos tempos de escola havia sido chamado. O rapaz ganhava a vida como desenhista tanto no mundo bruxo quanto no mundo trouxa. Eu, Weasley e Gina, como bruxos puros-sangues que somos, conhecemos muito pouco o mundo trouxa. Mesmo Hermione, embora se esforçasse, não conseguia achar o local familiar. A idéia era procurar os aurores, que tinham conhecimento suficiente do mundo trouxa para localizar Harry.

Thomas passara uma boas duas horas desenhando pacientemente as memórias de Gina. Tinha que admitir que ele era muito bom naquilo Quando terminava o desenho, o rapaz negro quase gritou:

- Ei, eu conheço esse lugar! Eu fui criado bem perto daí! Olhe, ali fica a entrada da estação do metrô.

Depois, percebendo a nossa euforia, acrescentou preocupado:

- Se o Harry está aí e sem poderes, sem dúvida alguma está encrencado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Acho que você não pode fazer nada pra impedir que eu me divirta um pouco – disse sorrindo maldosamente Duda, debruçado sobre Harry, que tinha os maxilares cerrados de dor – Mas se você me der a sua mãozinha, eu te dou uma gota desse remédio esquisito.

- Deixa ele em paz, seu tarado – disse Susie, tentando afastar o brutamontes de perto do primo.

- Ah, não! – retrucou Duda obstinadamente. Algumas substâncias proibidas que havia ingerido dissipavam aos poucos o medo do rapaz doente – Olha como ele tá magrinho! – zombou, puxando a camisa de pijama velho que Harry usava.

- Deixa ele em paz!– protestou a sua namorada – Por que você não faz isso comigo?

- Por que eu cansei de você, sua drogada burra! – gritou Duda, empurrando Susie para longe. Nada o impediria de fazer o que queria com aquele bruxo maldito!

Harry mal conseguia entender o que se passava. A dor era tão forte que tinha vontade de morrer. Mas não iria submeter-se a aquele maníaco. Reunindo toda a força, tirando-a não sabia de onde, socou o peito de Duda, que recuou assustado. O soco, porém, de alguma forma o tornou mas decidido. Subiu na cama, ignorando os protestos chorosos da namorada e os gemidos de raiva e de dor do primo.

- Você vai ser meu hoje de qualquer jeito, seu viadinho! – sussurrou de maneira demente e lasciva.

Foi com surpresa, entretanto que sentiu o seu corpo pairando por um segundo acima da cama, caindo dolorosamente e de mau jeito a seguir. Antes que pudesse se levantar, sem entender o que havia se passado, sentiu um pé acertar-lhe a face com violência. Havia outras pessoas no quarto e um rapaz loiro apontava ameaçadoramente uma varinha para ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MAIS UM CAPÍTULO! VOCÊS PODERIAM MANDAR PELO MENOS UM REVIEW, CERTO?


	13. CRYING

CAPÍTULO 13

Nunca fui muito resistente à dor. Coisa de criança mimada. Sempre tive poções em casa para que qualquer tipo de dor fosse aliviada. Não que meus pais me amassem tanto assim Acho que apenas não queriam me ver berrando por perto. Até hoje tenho pesadelos com a maldição cruciatus que recebi do Lorde das Trevas. Mas hoje, nesse momento, daria qualquer coisa para estar no lugar do Harry. Ele decididamente não merece isso.

Dei um novo chute no seu primo asqueroso. Desta vez no corpo do monstrengo e o brutamontes urrou de dor. Eu o chutaria até a morte se Hermione não tivesse me segurado. Mas a garota também parecia ter vontade de espancá-lo.

- De pé, Dursley – falou Rony Weasley cheio de autoridade – A polícia dos trouxas vai gostar de saber que você estoca drogas e maltrata as pessoas.

O grandalhão ainda tentou dizer alguma coisa. O ruivo o acertou no queixo no melhor estilo boxeador trouxa. Ouvi o maxilar estalando e o grandalhão choramingou de dor. Certamente Duda Dursley estava acostumado a infringir dor às pessoas, mas não estava acostumado a recebê-la.

Finalmente corri até Harry. Hermione foi mais rápida e fez o moreno ingerir um líquido esverdeado de um frasco que carregava. Ele relaxou momentaneamente ao me ver. Provavelmente queria me dizer alguma coisa, mas a sua voz não saía. Hermione acariciou os seus cabelos e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na face. Harry esticou a mão e seus dedos frios tocaram os meus. Seus olhos verdes me fitaram e ele finalmente conseguiu murmurar:

- Você corre perigo.

- Está tudo bem, Harry – eu lhe digo quase em prantos – Eu não corro nenhum perigo. Eu vou cuidar de você.

- Vamos, Draco – disse Hermione - Vamos levar Harry até o St. Mungus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina ainda estava abalada pelas dores que sentira de Harry. Tive que contê-la, pois a garota queria ir atrás de Duda Dursley e provavelmente eviscerá-lo. Acalmei a minha amiga, enxuguei as suas lágrimas e preparei um chá para nós.

- E agora? – ela perguntou.

- Ele está no ST. Mungus, inconsciente – eu explico – Hermione, que estuda medicina mágica lá na Escola dos Aurores, me explicou que assim ele sofrerá menos. Seu irmão encaminhou o primo dele para a justiça trouxa.

- Diga que você pelo menos lhe acertou um soco! – a ruiva diz com um certo ar maldoso.

- Dois chutes muito bem dados. Seu irmão teve a honra de esmurrá-lo.

- Harry vai...

- Ele sempre se recupera, Gina – interrompo a pergunta inevitável da ruiva. Mas eu gostaria de ter tanta certeza quando demonstro a ela.

Quando eu a abraço, consolando-a, gostaria de ter essa certeza. E gostaria de ter o poder de aliviar a dor da minha amiga e principalmente a dor de Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aparatei na calçada em frente ao St. Mungus, pouco ligando para alguns trouxas que se assustaram com a minha aparição súbita. Havia sido informado por Hermione que Harry havia despertado. Eram quase dez da manhã e ele dormiu de maneira ininterrupta durante dois dias.

Sem paciência de esperar pelo elevador, subo correndo as escadas até o andar onde estava o meu namorado. Felizmente os seus amigos conseguiram abafar a informação de que o "garoto que sobreviveu" estava internado em estado grave, ou esse hospital se transformaria num circo, com a imprensa perturbando todo mundo.

À porta do quarto, respiro fundo para abafar a ansiedade. Não quero que ele saiba o quanto estou desesperado. O quanto chorei por ele. Hermione e Rony estão saindo nesse momento. O ruivo apenas me dá um tapinha amistoso no ombro e a sua namorada diz:

- Ele perguntou por você.

Nesse momento uma enfermeira mau humorada me diz que não devo me demorar muito, pois o jovem precisa descansar. Quase grito para a mulher que "o jovem" precisa de mim. E que principalmente eu preciso dele. Desesperadamente.

- Harry... – chamei timidamente. O moreno fitava o vazio e nem havia percebido a minha entrada. Os seus impressionantes olhos verdes estavam mais tristes e mais opacos do que me lembrava de tê-los visto antes.

- Oi, Draco – ele me disse. Um sorriso tímido brincou nos seus lábios por um momento.

Quando me aproximo da cama para abraçá-lo, Harry começa surpreendentemente a chorar. Convulsivamente. Não daquela maneira tímida e resignada de quando sentia dor. Eu o abraço, temendo de maneira irracional que ele recusasse o meu afeto. Mas não. Sinto o seu corpo, agora tão magro, se agarrar a mim. Harry chora no meu ombro enquanto eu o conforto. Beijo seu rosto, tento secar suas lágrimas e acaricio os seus cabelos rebeldes.

- Eu sou uma figura patética! – ele diz – Estou tão cansado das pessoas se preocuparem comigo! Tão cansado...Eu fiquei com medo deles fazerem alguma coisa contra você. Aquele seu primo...

- Calma, Harry. Está tudo bem. Já demos um jeito naquele Malfoy.

- Você deve estar cansado de mim. Dos meus problemas...

- Nunca mais diga isso, Harry! Eu amo você. Nunca achei que isso seria fácil. Nunca achei que não haveria dificuldades. Você viu Rony e Hermione...

- Sim – ele me interrompe – Queria que eles fossem felizes...

- Eles são felizes, Harry! Bem, talvez não agora, com você doente. Mas, eles só possuem uma chance de serem felizes porque você matou o Lorde das Trevas!

- Isso me dá o direito de causar sofrimento às pessoas?

- Não. Isso lhe dá o direito de ser amado por elas.

Harry continuou abraçado a mim durante um bom tempo. A enfermeira mau humorada provavelmente não teve coragem de me expulsar do quarto.

- Você sabe que eu estou morrendo, não sabe? – o moreno me pergunta. Sua resignação nesse momento quase me parte em pedaços – Você e Gina...

- Eu sei o que você tentou fazer, seu maluco! Me aproximar de Gina. Mas escute bem, Harry Potter! Nós não desistiremos de você! Nem eu, nem Gina, nem Rony ou Hermione. Eu, principalmente não vou desistir de você!

- Mesmo que eu morra? – Harry quase gritou nesse momento.

- Qual parte do "não vou desistir de você" você não entendeu, Potter?

Harry riu timidamente do meu comentário irônico. Como já disse uma vez, vê-lo sorrir valia por vários dias de sol.

- Eu gravei todos os jogos do Arsenal para você – eu lhe digo, aparentemente sem motivo algum. Era verdade. E, por Merlin, eu acho futebol o jogo mais sem graça do mundo! – Você ainda tem que me explicar que graça você vê naquele jogo bobo.

Era eu agora quem estava à beira das lágrimas. Segurando na minha mão, Harry me diz:

- Eu quero te pedir uma coisa.

- Qualquer coisa, Harry.

- Um beijo.

- Você sabe que eu nunca lhe negaria esse pedido.

Enquanto eu atendo o pedido do moreno, sinto que a porta do quarto se abre e a enfermeira enfezada, vendo nós dois aos beijos, se afasta resmungando impropérios preconceituosos. Ainda pude ver rapidamente que Hermione estava parada junto à posta que a enfermeira havia deixado aberta. A jovem, entretanto, preferiu se afastar com um sorriso nos lábios.

Decididamente você não pode morrer, Harry Potter. Quem mais me beijaria desse jeito? Quem mais faria Hermione sorrir dessa forma?

Eu realmente não vou desistir de você.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AHHHHH! QUE DEMORA, DIRÃO VOCÊS! BOM, PROMETO QUE O PRÓXIMO NÃO DEMORA MUITO. OBRIGADO PELOS REVIEWS!


	14. YOUR BLUE

CAPÍTULO 14

Quando eu entro no quarto, Harry está deitado de bruços e Rony Weasley o está massageando. O moreno tem os olhos fechados e sinto que aos poucos ele relaxa, a dor diminuindo. De maneira estúpida e egoísta, tenho ciúme do ruivo. De como ele muitas vezes faz meu amado rir, de como ele é mais eficiente do que eu em diminuir o seu desconforto.

Harry relaxa completamente e Rony agora apenas o acaricia até ter certeza de que o amigo dormiu. O ruivo o ajeita na cama da melhor forma possível, acaricia os seus cabelos e lhe dá um beijo.

- Vamos deixá-lo dormir um pouco – ele me diz.

Concordo e o acompanho até a sala de espera. O amigo de Harry olha em volta para se certificar que não há nenhum dos seus parentes por perto. Então me diz sem cerimônia:

- Pare de me olhar dessa forma.

- De que forma? – eu pergunto bobamente. Sei exatamente do que Rony Weasley está falando

- Eu não estou roubando o Harry de você ou algo assim. Pare de alimentar a sua cabeça loira com essas idéias. Nós todos concordamos que Harry está bem com você. Bom, eu não sei onde a minha irmã entra nisso, mas...Eu fico feliz que vocês estejam bem.

Acho que é a primeira vez em anos que eu e o Weasley falamos dessa maneira sobre o Harry. É a primeira vez também que o ruivo fala diretamente do ciúme, que eu tenho certeza, ele sabe que eu sinto dele. Muito franco o rapaz!

Quanto à sua irmã, certamente ele não se sente muito confortável, mas seria muita hipocrisia ter um ataque de moralismo depois de tudo que aconteceu entre ele, Harry e Hermione em Hogwarts há alguns anos atrás. De qualquer forma, fico contente que esse ponto tenha sido esclarecido.

- Certo, Rony – eu digo, um tanto constrangido – Às vezes eu fico um tanto inseguro quando o assunto é o Harry.

- Tudo bem, mas você não deveria. O Harry realmente ama você. Apenas seja digno do amor dele.

Ele me cumprimenta e sai, avisando que vai dormir um pouco.

Na verdade, ele e Hermione, quase me obrigaram a ir para casa e descansar.

Como se fosse possível descansar enquanto Harry sofre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando volto ao hospital, Gina me acompanha. Ela segura no meu braço como se fôssemos um casal ou como se ela precisasse do meu conforto. De algum tipo de segurança que não possuo de modo algum.

A ruiva ficou muito abalada ao sentir na própria pele as dores sentidas por Harry. Durante um bom tempo, a única coisa que conseguia dizer era "Pobre Harry!". Concordamos que nesse estado não seria bom que ela visse o moreno. Mas os Weasleys são fortes, ela me garante. Gina Weasley, nessa manhã, parece disposta a oferecer todo o conforto possível ao seu grande amigo e amante.

Chegamos exatamente no momento em que a velha enfermeira aplicava em Harry algum tipo de medicamento e ele visivelmente estava tendo uma das suas crises de dor. Tinha os olhos fechados e os dentes praticamente serrados. Ele nunca grita. Raramente reclama. Ele é um herói, afinal de contas. Não importa que tenha perdido os poderes mágicos. Ele continua sendo um herói.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Gostaria muito de ver a senhora tentar me tirar daqui – a ruiva diz em tom de desafio a uma das enfermeiras que disse que Harry precisava de descanso e não poderia receber ninguém.

Na verdade, era a mulher que presenciou o beijo que eu e moreno demos e desde aquele dia não vinha sendo muito gentil.

- Mas, afinal - diz a mulher mais velha - o que você é dele, mocinha?

- O que isso importa? – Gina responde de maneira desafiadora.

- Já chega as indecências que ele e esse loiro fizeram aqui... – ralhou a mulher, torcendo os lábios numa expressão de asco.

A velhota não sabia com quem estava mexendo, com certeza. Com o rosto praticamente da cor dos cabelos, Gina avançou na direção da mulher, pronta para lhe dar uma surra. Ou lhe lançar uma maldição imperdoável. Felizmente, Hermione, Rony, Remo Lupin e sua esposa Ninfadora, entraram no quarto nesse momento.

- Não me parece que a senhora tenha o direito de julgar a natureza dos relacionamentos de Harry Potter com quem quer que seja – disse friamente o lobisomem.

- Essa não é exatamente a função da senhora – emendou Hermione Granger.

Harry, agora com os olhos abertos, mas ainda com uma inconfundível expressão de dor, murmurou:

- Eu não quero essa mulher aqui. Ela implica com o Draco.

- Claro, querido – responde carinhosamente Gina, segurando a mão do moreno.

- Ora essa! – indignou-se a mulher mais velha – Quem esse moleque pensa que é?

- Esse moleque é o herói do mundo mágico! – retrucou Ninfadora Lupin – Saiba a senhora que há inúmeros enfermeiros e enfermeiras nesse hospital que se ofereceram para cuidar dele. E que não estão interessados em julgamentos morais.

- E quem é você? – pergunta a enfermeira, olhando com desdém os cabelos rosa chiclete da minha prima.

- Ninfadora Tonks Lupin ao seu dispor – responde a jovem – Auror encarregada pelo Ministério da Magia da Grã Bretanha da segurança de Harry Potter. E quando eu digo segurança, significa também impedir que velhotas chatas o incomodem!

Hermione, Rony e Remo Lupin abafam o riso com dificuldade. Essa minha prima é das boas! Pena que eu a tenha conhecido tão tarde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Tudo bem, querido? – lhe diz a Gina Weasley quando vê o enfermeiro acomodar Harry na cama do novo quarto.

O novo enfermeiro é um jovem negro simpático, com cabelos trançados e uma expressão alegre no rosto. Foi um dos vários que se ofereceram para cuidar de Harry. Sua família é trouxa e como muitos originários de lares não mágicos, o rapaz tem verdadeira veneração pelo meu namorado. Eu até poderia ficar com ciúme se não percebesse que essa veneração nada tem de sexual. Ele apenas sabe que está hoje em segurança, e também os seus familiares, graças à coragem do moreno. Felizmente não parece propenso a fazer julgamentos sobre a vida amorosa de Harry Potter.

O novo quarto também é bem mais confortável e tem uma cama para um possível acompanhante. Remo Lupin, que tem um importante cargo de consultor no Ministério, e sua esposa, providenciaram acomodações bem melhores no Hospital St.Mungus. Parece que convenceram o ministério que não seria bom para o prestígio do governo não tratar Harry Potter como ele merece. E não nos cobraram nada por isso. Não que eu não estivesse disposto a pagar o que fosse necessário para fazer meu amado ficar confortável.

- Eu me sinto meio arrogante com tudo isso – Harry diz ainda com alguma dificuldade.

- Ah, sim – eu digo irônico – É arrogante demais o cara que salvou o mundo mágico ter acomodações confortáveis e se livrar de uma enfermeira chata e preconceituosa!

- Tudo em cima aí, pessoal? – pergunta o enfermeiro – Está confortável, Harry? Se precisarem de alguma coisa, é só apertar esse botão azul e eu aparato na hora.

- Certo, Jonah – eu digo para o enfermeiro – Obrigado por tudo.

- Ah, agora eu sei que você vai cuidar bem do nosso paciente – me diz o enfermeiro, piscando o olho.

Sou obrigado a sorrir. O cara é muito simpático.

- Parece que você tem um fã – Gina brinca com Harry.

Harry sorri de volta. Aquele sorriso triste que não o abandona nos últimos tempos.

- O cara é totalmente hetero, pelo que ele me disse – o moreno explica – Me mostrou a foto da noiva e tudo.

- Não posso dizer que não fico feliz ouvindo isso – digo com sinceridade. Você sabe que é meu, não é mesmo?

Eu o envolvo nos meus braços e o beijo. Gina se aproxima de nós e nos abraça.

- Eu não queria preocupar vocês – diz Harry emocionado – Eu não sabia o que fazer...

- Está tudo bem, Harry – Gina lhe diz – Nós entendemos você.

- Draco me disse o que você teve que fazer para me encontrar – ele fala para a ruiva – Eu sinto muito.

- Você sente muito? – Gina lhe pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos – Ah, Harry, eu senti a sua dor. Você não merece passar por isso!

Gina o abraça de novo. Deixo um pouco os dois a sós. Eles não tiveram tempo de conversar depois de tudo. Harry está morrendo. A verdade contida nessa afirmação parece me esmagar subitamente. Morrendo. Encosto a cabeça na parede fria do corredor do hospital. Morrendo.

Sinto uma mão tocar meu ombro. Tenho os olhos fechados. Surpreso, quando abro os olhos e me afasto da parede fria, vejo Paul Chi atrás de mim. O maldito "Senhor Doutor Chi"! Em carne, osso e olhinhos amendoados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AÍ ESTÁ O CAPÍTULO 14. CONTINUO ESPERANDO REVIEWS!


	15. SAVE

CAPÍTULO 15 I

Não era apenas pela minha carência. Era também o prazer inebriante de ser possuído por Harry. O moreno se mexia deliciosamente dentro de mim. Amorosamente, lentamente, dizendo no meu ouvido que me amava, que eu seria dele e ele seria meu. Pelo resto da vida. Procurei não pensar naquele momento o quão curta poderia ser a sua vida.

Os movimentos lentos e ritmados dele me enlouqueciam. Quantas noites não sonhei com o seu corpo junto ao meu. Dentro de mim.

- Ah, Harry, eu te amo! – eu ofeguei.

As carícias foram se intensificando, os beijos dele na minha face, nas minhas costas, suas mãos se prendendo às minhas naquele ritmo delicado. Minha ereção, friccionada na cama, era quase dolorosa. Harry se abraçou mais ainda a mim no momento em que atingiu o orgasmo. Ficou ainda me acariciando, aumentando cada vez mais o meu prazer. Quando saiu de dentro de mim, me abraçou, agora ao meu lado e começou a me beijar. Sua mão macia massageando minha excitação. Ele sempre se preocupava em retribuir o prazer que eu lhe dava. Meu pênis encostado a ele. Eu sentia seu corpo tão magro, tão vulnerável!

Quando chegamos em casa, depois de dez dias que o moreno passou no hospital, Harry ainda parecia cansado. Quase o forcei a se alimentar um pouco. Dobby, que havia se mudado para o apartamento depois que soube da enfermidade do meu namorado, havia preparado um caldo nutritivo.

- Você precisa se alimentar – eu falei, como quem adverte uma criança birrenta.

Ele riu. Era maravilhoso vê-lo sorrir. Embora houvesse um ar de tristeza que ainda nublava seu rosto abatido.

- Se você me prometer que haverá sexo hoje – Harry me diz com malícia.

- Quando você melhorar – eu respondo. Minha vontade era de agarrá-lo agora, mas eu me controlo.

- Hoje – ele diz de maneira sedutora.

- Se você tomar essa sopa inteira, talvez a gente possa conversar – provoco.

Estamos na sala de jantar e eu o puxo para uma poltrona confortável na sala de televisão próxima (ele e Gina adoram alguns programas trouxas, muito bobos na minha opinião). Com cuidado, eu faço um prato de sopa flutuar até nós com um gesto de varinha. Harry está sentado confortavelmente no meu colo, seu corpo atravessando a poltrona larga e eu começo a dar comida na sua boca.

- Hum... Temos três anos agora? – ele pergunta.

Sem ligar para a sua contrariedade inicial, faço com que coma em pequenas colheradas que vou dando na sua boca. Ele come obediente, fazendo uma cara engraçada, como uma criancinha brava.

- Fui um bom menino? – pergunta

- Foi, Sr. Potter.

Ele descansa a cabeça no meu ombro. Em algum momento começamos a nos beijar. Pouco tempo depois estamos no quarto, nos dedicando a beijos tórridos, urgentes e famintos.

- Eu quero que você me possua – eu lhe digo, os nossos lábios quase colados.

E assim foi. Depois de atingir o clímax, ainda me beijando com paixão e me abraçando como se sua vida dependesse disso, Harry me diz no ouvido, causando-me arrepios e outras sensações:

- Eu também quero lhe dar prazer.

- Você sempre me dá.

- Mais ainda. Todo prazer que eu puder lhe dar.

Dizendo palavras ternas, o moreno desliza pelo meu corpo, me fazendo flutuar. Ele insiste que eu fique deitado de costas e começa a me beijar por inteiro. Pescoço, tórax, detém-se nos mamilos, que são sugados com delicadeza. Uma das suas mãos massageia a minha ereção delicadamente. Quando enfim sua boca envolve o meu pênis, sinto que realmente não vou agüentar por muito tempo. Os seus movimentos suaves arrancam de mim gemidos desesperados. Eu aviso que estou prestes a gozar, mas Harry não se importa. Ele me recebe inteiro na sua boca. Sem me dar conta, estou gritando que o amo e implorando para que ele não me deixe de novo. Quando faz menção de se levantar, eu não permito.

Eu o beijo, dividindo com ele meu gosto e meu prazer. Ele retribui. Está excitado mais uma vez e agora eu o acaricio sem nenhuma pressa até que ele goze novamente. Nas minhas mãos, entre as minhas coxas, nossos sexos juntos, assim como nossos corpos e nossos lábios que mal se afastaram para que pudéssemos respirar. Eu poderia morrer assim. Com ele. Por ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oito dias atrás:

Quando dei por mim, já agarrava Paul Chi pelo pescoço e o rosto do curandeiro começava a assumir tons arroxeados. Eu queria matá-lo. Ou feri-lo muito por tudo que ele tinha feito a Harry.

Dois braços poderosos me seguraram e me separaram do objeto do meu ódio. Carlinhos Weasley, o irmão de Rony que lidava com dragões na Romênia me segurava enquanto Gina tentava me acalmar, embora o olhar que dispensasse ao mediburxo não fosse mais ameno do que o meu.

- Não vale a pena, Draco – minha amiga disse, tentando me controlar. Provavelmente ela também tinha vontade de estuporar o homem mais velho.

- Eu vou encontrar uma cura – ofegou o curandeiro, afagando o pescoço, no lugar em que eu o havia apertado.

Minha prima Ninfadora o amparava e dizia para ele:

- Acho bom mesmo, Chi. Você sabe que só não está na cadeia porque o ministério quer que você pesquise a sério uma cura para Harry.

- Vocês confiam nesse farsante? – eu pergunto indignado.

- Não muito – responde a Sra. Lupin com sinceridade – Mas ele sabe o que é bom para o seu pescoço. E eu digo isso literalmente – acrescentou, lançando ao curandeiro um olhar maldoso.

- Eu vou me esforçar... – insistiu Paul Chi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agora Harry dorme de maneira tranqüila. Passamos um bom tempo na hidromassagem bastante espaçosa que há na suíte. Enquanto o moreno descansava, sentado entre as minhas pernas, e eu lavava os seus cabelos com um cuidado quase reverente, "ela" veio. A dor. Fiz menção de pegar uma das poções que foram receitadas para esses casos (que na verdade resolvem muito pouco), mas ele não permitiu.

- Apenas me abrace – pediu Harry, segurando meus braços em volta do seu corpo.

Eu sabia que essas malditas crises eram cada vez mais fortes. E eu não podia fazer nada para ajudar. Lágrimas de impotência e de pena rolaram pela minha face. Harry estava sofrendo eu não podia fazer nada!

- Não chore, Draco – ele procurou me consolar.

- Eu queria fazer alguma coisa por você, Harry – solucei, beijando seus cabelos e a sua face.

- Você faz – ele sussurrou. Provavelmente a dor estava se tornando insuportável – Eu me sinto seguro com você me abraçando. Fazendo amor comigo.

Harry diz alguma coisa no seu sono e sorri. Me debruço sobre ele e lhe dou um beijo suave. Nem parece que há pouco a dor o maltratava e o fazia sofrer.

Não havia nada mais o que fazer por ele no hospital. Os médicos disseram que ficará melhor em casa. Na verdade esperam que a convivência fora do St. Mungus lhe aumente a vontade de viver e lhe dê mais forças. Pois ele está morrendo.

Amanhã obterei uma licença no trabalho para cuidar do meu amor em tempo integral. Eu sei que Harry não vai ficar contente com isso. Mas Gina, Hermione e Rony precisam seguir as suas vidas. Disse isso para eles, pois todos renunciaram de bom grado aos seus afazeres para cuidar dele.

É justo que apenas eu faça isso. E passar os dias ao lado de Harry não é nada mal. Tenho que ter alguma esperança. E Paul Chi diz que se esforçará...

Estou sonolento agora. Ainda acariciando o moreno e me aconchegando a ele, o sono começa a se impor. Preciso salvar Harry. Malfoys não desistem e recorrem a... Como mesmo meu pai dizia? Ah, sim, recorrem às "artes escuras" quando necessário.

- Você talvez não me perdoe por isso, querido – digo, dando-lhe um beijo – Mas eu não posso permitir que você sofra mais.

"Artes escuras", Harry repete, mas eu já dormi abraçado a ele.


	16. fontfontDARKNESSfontfont

CAPÍTULO 16

- A sua dor – disse Gina Weasley com lágrimas nos olhos – Nunca senti nada igual, Harry! Você é tão corajoso!

- Não, Gina, por favor – responde Harry calmamente – Não há coragem nenhuma nisso.

- Eu senti, Harry – afirmou a ruiva – Quando procurava você. Quase me partindo ao meio. Como você suporta isso?

- Você – sorriu o moreno.

- O que tem eu? – perguntou a garota, surpresa.

- Você, Rony, Mione. E Draco, é claro. – vocês me ajudam a suportar - O amor de vocês me faz prosseguir.

- Seu bobo.

Gina beija Harry e afaga os seus cabelos. Eles estão deitados na cama que normalmente divido com ele. São três horas de uma tarde chuvosa de outono. Eu precisei me dirigir até o Ministério para solicitar uma licença. Gina, de folga dos treinos de quadribol, cuidava do meu namorado após outra crise. Elas estão ficando cada vez mais intensas e mais freqüentes. Os remédios trouxas ou bruxos pouco resolvem.

Quando chego em casa, Harry ainda dorme entre os braços de Gina. Ela olha para ele como se ele pudesse se quebrar. Talvez ele esteja realmente prestes a isso. Meu Harry. Prestes a se quebrar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Não faça isso, Draco – me diz Gina muito séria.

Eu havia preparado um chá e nós o tomávamos na cozinha do apartamento confortável que a jogadora praticamente presenteou a mim e a Harry, uma vez que ela passa a maior parte do ano viajando.

- Do que você está falando? – pergunto, mas já imaginando "do que Gina Weasley estava falando".

- Harry me contou que teve a impressão que você falou em "artes escuras" um dia desses. Eu sou de uma família de bruxos puros-sangues, lembra? Nós sabemos muito bem que isso significa. Numa linguagem menos aristocrática, estamos falando de Arte das Trevas, não?

- Não sei mais o que fazer, Gina! – eu lhe digo desesperado.

- Eu também amo o Harry, Draco! – retrucou a ruiva – Mas vocês sabe, talvez melhor do que eu, que recorrer à Arte das Trevas tem um preço muito alto. Você conhece tanto quanto eu as histórias de pessoas que recorreram a elas em nome do amor e qual o resultado disso.

- Você perderia a sua alma, Draco? – perguntou Harry, parado à porta da cozinha?

Eu e Gina imaginávamos que ele dormia, após a crise que o acometera horas atrás. Mas o maldito grifinório é duro como uma rocha.

- Se isso representasse salvar a sua vida, pode ter certeza que sim – respondo sem hesitar.

- Draco... – ele me diz indeciso – Por favor, não faça isso. Eu não poderia viver sabendo que você retornou a um destino do qual conseguiu escapar anos atrás.

Eu me levanto e caminho na direção de Harry, que me abraça. O tempo todo em que permanecemos abraçados ele me implora para não procurar ajuda junto às Artes das Trevas. Trêmulo, o moreno balbucia várias vezes "por favor, por favor".

- Eu não vou desistir de você, Harry – eu lhe digo com a minha lógica sonserina.

- Venha, Harry, sente-se aqui – fala Gina carinhosamente, conduzindo o amigo até uma cadeira junto à mesa da cozinha – Eu vou preparar um lanche para você. Ninguém está falando para você desistir do Harry, Draco – declara a ruiva, fitando-me contrariada – Apenas não queremos que você recorra a feitiços que possuem um preço muito alto. Você sabe que todo feitiço das trevas tem um preço, normalmente maior do que a dádiva que se obtém com ele.

- Você tem que me prometer! – Harry está à beira das lágrimas – Você já se sacrificou muito por mim.

- Eu não fiz nada por você, Harry! – eu lhe respondo – O seu amor me salvou de uma vida estúpida e vazia! Tudo o que eu sou eu devo a você! Eu não poderia viver sem você! Eu sou um egoísta, sabe? Não sou o herói que você é! Não quero viver sem você! Eu não suportaria perdê-lo! Você não entende?

- Você nunca vai me perder, Draco. Nunca...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O homem à minha frente tem agora alguns fios brancos no seu cabelo comprido, outrora imaculadamente preto. Fora isso ele não parece ter envelhecido muito nesses três anos que não nos vemos. Severo Snape. O traidor. O sujeito que insiste em dizer que a sua traição nojenta ajudou a terminar a guerra. Nunca pensei que voltaria a vê-lo novamente. Ele me recebe com a frieza cordial de sempre.

- Vejo que você está muito bem, jovem Draco – ele diz friamente – A que devo a honra de sua visita?

- Harry Potter – respondo simplesmente – Ele está morrendo.

De maneira curiosa o ex-mestre de poções parece um tanto interessado no destino do seu antigo aluno mais odiado. Ele me ouve atentamente falar dos problemas de Harry. No final sentencia de maneira implacável:

- Temo não haver cura para o seu amante, Draco. Ou melhor, talvez haja alguma cura convencional, mas se não houver, não recomendo o uso da Arte das Trevas.

- Por que? – eu pergunto, obstinado.

- Você deve amar mesmo aquele Potter – Severo me diz com visível sinal de desdém – O amor costuma deixar as pessoas mais tolas. Você sabe que a Arte das Trevas tem um preço. Nem falo do que seria necessário de você, para salvar alguém à beira da morte. Falo dele. Do seu namorado. Se a morte for mesmo o seu destino, você poderia apenas fazer com que ele viva uma espécie de semivida, que na minha opinião é muito pior do que uma morte piedosa. O que ele acha disso?

- É claro que ele se opõe, como o maldito grifinório com complexo de herói que ele é!

- Então ele é mais inteligente do que você. Eu sei que você não vai desistir, mas tente outros meios. Esqueça as Artes das Trevas. Elas não são uma resposta.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De alguma forma Harry se livrou dos meus braços sem me despertar. Eu sei que ele me deu um beijo carinhoso nos lábios. A cama é grande o suficiente para que eu, ele e Gina possamos dormir ou fazer amor nela. Há muito tempo não o fazíamos a três. Harry possuindo Gina enquanto eu o possuía. O seu gemido suave me excitando e me levando ao êxtase. Harry introduzindo-se delicadamente dentro de mim enquanto eu fazia Gina gozar usando a minha boca. O moreno atingiu o clímax no mesmo instante que a ruiva. Depois ambos me beijaram e usaram as mãos de várias formas criativas até que eu também chegasse a um novo orgasmo.

De alguma forma, a ausência de Harry despertou a ruiva, que tinha o sono mais leve do que o meu. Sobressaltada ela olhou em volta.

- Harry? – ela perguntou indecisa e com um mau pressentimento.

A ampla janela do quarto estava aberta e o vento frio da noite varreu o aposento. Eram quinze andares até a rua tranqüila que terminava num belo parque. Antes mesmo que eu tivesse a certeza de ter despertado, estava de pé. A silhueta de Harry se destacou por um momento na lua pálida de outono. Depois desapareceu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ainda há pessoas interessadas na fic? Desculpe a demora na postagem. Farei o possível para postar o próximo capítulo nos próximos dez a quinze dias. Beijos!


	17. THE DOCTOR

CAPÍTULO 17

Eu fui extremamente rápido. Nunca saberei como consegui ser tão rápido naquele momento. "Accio Harry!", eu disse com a varinha em punho, rezando para que o moreno não tivesse ainda se arrebentado quinze andares abaixo.

Foi um Harry nu, trêmulo e ofegante que eu e Gina recebemos de volta da janela do décimo-quinto andar. E em prantos. Em pedaços.

- Calma, querido – eu disse da maneira mais doce possível.

- Eu não agüento mais... – ele sussurrou antes de desmaiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ele não agüenta mais... – repeti as palavras de Harry – É justo deixá-lo sofrer tanto? – pergunto para Gina.

A esta altura os jornais do mundo bruxo noticiam com estardalhaço que Harry Potter, o "Garoto que sobreviveu", "O Eleito", ou seja, lá o nome que estão lhe dando hoje, está doente. Não sabem que ele perdeu os poderes a três anos atrás. Apenas especulam as razões da sua enfermidade.

Gina me estende um copo de café. Há oito horas esperamos e eu me recuso a arredar o pé da maldita sala de espera do St. Mungus até que algum maldito medibruxo me fale sobre o estado dele.

Após o que parecia ser uma maravilhosa noite de amor (e foi!) entre eu, o moreno e Gina, Harry foi acometido por uma crise tão forte de dor, que, não suportando a agonia, atirou-se pela janela do nosso apartamento. Seriam quinze andares até o solo. Se eu tivesse demorado um segundo a mais para realizar um feitiço convocatório, a esta altura Harry Potter seria apenas uma lenda e uma lembrança dolorosa para mim.

No pouco tempo em que permaneceu consciente o moreno apenas havia se desculpado comigo e com Gina. Ele pensa que estamos tristes com ele por tentar acabar com a própria vida! É claro que o queremos vivo, mas compreendemos, e Gina mais do que eu, pois sentiu a sua dor, sua agonia e seu sofrimento. Se realmente o amamos, não seria melhor ajudá-lo a abreviar a sua dor?

Quando relato à ruiva as minhas dúvidas, ela, com os olhos brilhando, me abraça e esconde o rosto no meu peito.

- Hermione está a caminho – a ruiva me diz – Ela sempre soube o que fazer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger parece mais bonita cada vez que eu a vejo. Ela e Rony Weasley vestem imponentes capas de viagem, que fazem parte do uniforme dos aurores, de quem já fazem parte na condição de membros suplentes. Hermione disse para Gina que tinha a disposição toda a biblioteca do seu departamento, pois trabalha no setor de pesquisas e investigações. O lugar reservado apenas às pessoas mais brilhantes dentre o já seleto grupo que se dedica a combater as armações das trevas. Eles não estão sós, contudo. Paul Chi, o maldito curandeiro está junto com eles, bem como um homem mais velho que eu não conheço.

- O que esse desgraçado faz aqui? – pergunto sem nenhuma sutileza. O olhar que Gina dispensa ao mestiço oriental também não é dos mais amistosos.

- Eu disse que ajudaria – fala Chi, estranhamente tímido. De alguma forma, ele perdeu a arrogância que possuía anos atrás, quando o vi pela primeira vez.

- Esse é o Doutor Nickolas Grodjian – anuncia Hermione.

Ao lado do jovem casal e de Chi, está um homem imponentemente alto, de longas barbas e de roupas sóbrias, que parecem combinar de alguma forma com a sua tez morena e o seu nariz adunco. Claro... Nick Grodjian! O sujeito é uma espécie de guru daquilo que se convencionou chamar de "Nova Medicina Bruxa".

Descendente de iranianos, russos, armênios e mais umas tantas nacionalidades, o curandeiro Grodjian nasceu nos Estados Unidos e faz muito sucesso por lá. Ficou famoso por misturar medicina bruxa e trouxa nos tratamentos de pessoas vitimadas por feitiços acidentais, ataques de animais mágicos ou atingidas em duelos.

Dois anos atrás havia recuperado o campeão norte-americano de duelos, que havia sido vítima de um feitiço involuntário, mas potencialmente mortífero, e esteve meses entre a vida e morte. As pessoas se dividiam entre considerá-lo um gênio ou um embusteiro sequioso de prestígio.

- Hermione, quero falar com você – eu digo contrariado, apontando para o outro lado do corredor, longe de Chi e do americano famoso. Gina nos segue.

- Ele é de confiança – a jovem me diz quando nos afastamos dos outros.

- Tudo o que o Harry não precisa agora é de mais um aventureiro querendo fazer sucesso às suas custas! – eu respondo.

- Eu pesquisei o homem, Draco. Ele tem umas idéias excêntricas, mas é sério e não é um oportunista como Chi. Confie em mim!

- Eu não quero mais um aventureiro se promovendo às custas do Harry e lhe dando falsas esperanças! – respondo contrariado. Várias horas num banco duro me deixaram em frangalhos e meu senso de humor um pouco pior.

- Você não é a única pessoa que ama o Harry! – responde a garota com veemência. Depois, como se estivesse arrependida me dá um abraço. Grifinórios são sempre surpreendentes...

- Desculpe, Hermione... – tento dizer.

- Não. Me desculpe você – ela diz com carinho – Eu entendo a sua preocupação. Mas eu usei todos os recursos à disposição do Departamento de Aurores para pesquisar sobre Grodjian. Ele é sério. E pode ser a nossa única esperança.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Absolutamente abatido e quase a sombra do rapaz que ele era há poucos meses atrás. Essa era uma ótima descrição de Harry. O seu cabelo rebelde, sua tez pálida, sua respiração ofegante. Eu queria abraçá-lo tanto! Digo isso para Gina, que nesse momento está no quarto junto comigo e com o moreno.

- E por que você não faz isso? – ele me pergunta, quase sussurrando – Desculpa, Draco. Desculpa, Gina...

Eu realmente me abraço a ele. Gina também. Nós três derramamos muitas lágrimas naquele momento. A ruiva dá um beijo carinhoso nos lábios de Harry e nos deixa um pouco a sós.

- Você não tem com o que se desculpar, querido – eu lhe digo – Não sei se no seu lugar agüentaria metade do que você tem suportado.

- Eu não agüento mais a dor, ferir as pessoas...

- Shii... – eu o tranqüilizo, acariciando seus cabelos e beijando seu rosto – Eu amo você com todo o meu coração. Eu recorreria às artes das trevas se tivesse a certeza de curá-lo.

- Não se atreva! – ele fala tão alto quanto seu estado permite – Não se atreva, Draco!

- Não se preocupe. Não é uma solução. Eu já descobri isso. Há um médico americano aí fora que dizem que consegue fazer milagre. Dizem...

- Não sei, Draco. Não quero alimentar falsas esperanças, aumentar a expectativa e o sofrimento das pessoas. Principalmente de você e de Gina. Vocês têm me dado tanto...

- Como eu disse, Harry. Eu amo você mais do que eu imaginei amar alguém algum dia. Mais do que é saudável para um sujeito como eu. Eu não quero perder você. Me promete que vai tentar mais uma vez.

Durante minutos que parecem uma eternidade, Harry Potter olha para mim com seus maravilhosos olhos verdes. Como Gina disse uma vez, a gente pode se perder naquele olhar. E nunca mais querer encontrar o caminho de volta para casa. Não resistindo, eu o beijo com paixão. Ele retribui com ardor. Harry Potter continuava beijando como um deus. Aquele beijo só poderia significar um sim.

Quando nos afastamos, apenas porque precisávamos respirar, eu digo para o moreno:

- Farei tudo para que você fique bom. Mas prometo que não vou permitir que você sofraem vão. Eu amo você demais para exigir isso.

- Você quer dizer que...

- Eu quero dizer que amo você e que a vida sem você será muito triste. Mas não vou permitir que você sofra de novo.

Quando terminei de dizer as palavras que tinha obrigação de dizer para Harry, eu chorava copiosamente. Talvez eu nem tenha parado de chorar desde que o abracei e beijei. Quando o curandeiro entrou no quarto, acompanhado de Chi e Hermione, era Harry quem me confortava e a amiga do moreno sorriu feliz em nos ver abraçados. Mal sabia ela que havíamos celebrado um pacto de vida e de morte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mais um capítulo! Não demorou (muito), não é mesmo! Continuo aguardando os reviews! Se vocês ainda estão lendo a fic, é claro!**


	18. FOOL FOR LOVE

CAPÍTULO 18

Harry dormindo lembra muito uma criança. Sua expressão se suaviza e ele parece um garotinho inocente. Ainda me lembro de uma imagem do moreno que me perturbaria para sempre:

Estávamos em Hogwarts e era um dia chuvoso de outono do nosso sexto ano. O treino de quadribol da Sonserina havia sido suspenso e eu saía dele irritado com a implicância de Montague, o capitão do time. Pouco depois eu fui excluído e começaria o meu calvário entre os membros de minha própria casa. Meus pais haviam caído em desgraça e no final daquele ano seria noticiada a morte deles.

Comecei a vagar sem rumo pelos arredores do castelo. Não era fácil para um adolescente mimado como eu ser rebaixado à condição de "qualquer um", de "todo mundo". Afinal eu era um Malfoy, sempre acostumado a ser paparicado pelos alunos da minha casa.

A chuva começou a aumentar sem eu que tivesse me dado conta. Finalmente, quando já estava encharcado, resolvi retornar para o castelo. Foi quando eu o vi. Sentado numa pedra, próximo de uma árvore, parecendo muito mal, estava o "Garoto Maravilha" da Grifinória. Só que ele não se parecia nem um pouco com qualquer "garoto maravilha" naquele momento. Ensopado até os ossos, ele escondia o rosto nas mãos e tremia convulsivamente.

- Ei, Potter – eu o chamei.

Quando Harry ergueu o rosto, pude ver seus olhos desfocados e vi que ele estava chorando. Era a própria imagem do desespero e do abandono. Não tive coragem de fazer nenhuma piada ou lançar um dos meus comentários mordazes. Fosse lá o que tivesse acontecido com o rapaz, aquele não era o momento para piadas. Mesmo para um Malfoy.

No retorno ao castelo, encontrei com os outros dois integrantes do "Trio Maravilha", que provavelmente procuravam pelo amigo. Sem me estender em mais comentários, apenas disse onde Harry estava. Um tanto espantados, mas ainda assim diligentes, o casal saiu rapidamente atrás da parte mais famosa do trio. Sem saber o motivo da minha própria atitude, fiquei à espreita enquanto providenciava feitiços de secagem das minhas vestes. Num canto do salão principal observei quando o ruivo e a garota praticamente carregaram o moreno para dentro do castelo.

- Não foi culpa sua, Harry – dizia-lhe Hermione – E você está encharcado! Pode ficar doente!

Muitos dias depois eu soube que os Comensais da Morte haviam atacado um vilarejo trouxa, matando todas as pessoas. Deixaram uma mensagem pintada com sangue de uma das vítimas numa parede. Em forma de raio. O recado era óbvio

Ver Harry em prantos, consolado pelo casal me abalou profundamente. Eu ainda não sabia o porquê, mas certamente já sentia algo por ele. Naquele dia, provavelmente, tive a primeira visão do peso que o moreno carregava sobre os ombros. E de maneira tola, sem mesmo me dar conta disso, eu queria de alguma forma consolá-lo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

É a primeira noite que ele passa em casa depois de dois meses no hospital. Não foram dois meses fáceis. Freqüentemente Gina e Hermione tinham que me arrastar de volta pra casa e me obrigar a me alimentar. Queria ficar com Harry até que ele dormisse e queria vê-lo despertar para ter certeza de que não havia morrido. Em resumo, queria estar sempre junto dele.

- Você morrer ou ficar doente não ajudará nada o Harry! – repreendeu-me a ruiva.

Mas realmente sou agradecido as duas e ao Dobby, o elfo doméstico que trabalhava em Hogwarts. Desconfio que Harry e a professora Minerva ordenaram que viesse cuidar de mim. Talvez ficasse tão doente quanto Harry sem as garotas e o elfo.

Harry realmente sofreu o diabo nesses dois meses. Tomou poções que lhe reviravam o estômago e o deixavam em petição de miséria. O mais complicado foram os feitiços e rituais exaustivos para retirar do seu corpo a magia negra maligna que Voldemort havia lhe deixado após batalha final em Hogwarts

Não havia no mundo bruxo precedente para casos de sobrevivência à maldição da morte. Não se conhecia também qualquer outro bruxo que houvesse sobrevivido a tantos cruciatus. Os poucos que sobreviveram ficaram para sempre insanos. De alguma forma a sobrevivência de Harry a tantas adversidades lhe cobrou um preço. A enfermidade no seu sangue por um tipo raro de leucemia e as dores terríveis que as maldições deixaram no seu corpo.

O curandeiro americano Nick Grodjian era realmente competente e parecia saber o que estava fazendo. Não nos alimentou com esperanças vãs e não nos iludiu dizendo que o tratamento seria fácil. Houve momentos em que Harry andou perto de desistir. As dores e o mal estar eram demolidores. Pobre Harry!

Houve um dia que ele me fez prometer que se não houvesse uma melhora dentro em breve, ele me cobraria a promessa feita semanas antes. Que eu o ajudaria a morrer. Que não permitiria que ele sofresse daquela maneira.

- Olhe só pra você, Draco – ele me disse com um fiapo de voz – Eu estou fazendo você sofrer. Você e a Gina não merecem isso!

Apesar de todo o seu sofrimento ele ainda se preocupava com Gina e comigo!

- Você vai melhorar, querido – eu lhe respondi – O curandeiro disse que você deve melhorar nos próximos dias.

Harry apenas me abraçou. Eu sentia que ele estava muito próximo do seu próprio limite. Isso me partia o coração. Eu sabia o que lhe havia prometido. Teria coragem de ir até o final com a promessa?

Na semana que se seguiu à fase mais crítica do tratamento, Harry começou realmente a melhorar. Conseguia até se alimentar razoavelmente sem as constantes náuseas. Havia inclusive recuperado alguma cor e conseguido algum peso. Não que ele não continuasse assustadoramente magro e pálido. De maneira incrível, contudo, eu continuava achando-o lindo!

- Não quero olhar num espelho, Draco – me dizia o moreno num raro acesso de vaidade – Devo estar um fantasma!

- Você está sim magro e pálido – intrometeu-se Gina – Mas algumas enfermeiras não parecem achar ruim... – gracejou a ruiva para me provocar.

- Vagabundas! – xinguei irritado, lançando olhares mortíferos na direção de uma loira e de uma morena sempre solícitas quando o assunto era cuidar de Harry.

O moreno e Gina riem do meu mau humor. Era tão bom vê-lo sorrir de novo!

- Deve ser a abstinência sexual – graceja a ruiva, zombando da minha raiva.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry acaba de acordar e me abraça. Mesmo ainda precisando ganhar peso ele é forte. Eu estava acordado apenas me comprazendo em vê-lo dormir. Continua beijando daquela maneira maravilhosa e me mostra isso de várias formas criativas. Ele quer me matar!

- Harry... – eu advirto sem fôlego – O curandeiro disse que você não poderia fazer esforço...

- E desde quando é esforço fazer amor com você? – ele me pergunta sedutor e começa a me tocar em todos os lugares embaraçosos.

- Harry... – eu ofego.

- Dois meses sem sexo? – pergunta o moreno, suas mãos me levando à loucura. Por que você e Gina não...

- Você acha que alguém tinha cabeça pra pensar nisso? – respondo com dificuldade. "Enquanto você quase morria", penso. Bem, ele ainda pode morrer. Esse pensamento quase mata o meu desejo.

Quase... Harry, contudo, sabia acendê-lo quando bem entendia.

- Vou ter que compensar você por todo esse tempo... – o moreno sussurra, provocando arrepios. Minha ereção nesse momento é quase dolorosa – Quero você dentro de mim... – quase me implora.

Tiro o shorts que ele usa para dormir e arranco a sua camiseta. Ele está nu. Maravilhosamente nu.

- Tenho medo de machucar você, querido.

- Você não me machuca. Já disse isso uma vez... Quero sentir você dentro de mim...

Quem pode resistir a um pedido desse? Com um gesto da varinha que está no criado mudo próximo da cama, invoco uma poção lubrificante e começo a massageá-lo gentilmente. Seus gemidos elevam meu desejo a níveis estratosféricos. Como pude passar tanto tempo sem sentir Harry? Como poderei passar a minha vida sem ele?

Harry se submete docemente a mim. De lado, eu me introduzo dentro dele, movendo-me lentamente. Quero também lhe dar todo o prazer que merece. Mas aos poucos vou perdendo o controle. Estou beijando a sua face, o seu pescoço e as suas costas. Perto do meu êxtase ele segura os meus braços em torno do seu corpo. Gozo gemendo por ele. Dizendo que o amo mais do que tudo nessa vida. Depois o ajudo também a chegar ao ápice.

O último pensamento antes de voltar a dormir, quando Harry já ressonava nos meus braços, é que não posso viver sem ele. E está decidido que não viverei sem ele.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

São quase onze horas da manhã quando Gina chega em casa, exausta, retornando de uma excursão do seu time de quadribol. Vendo as malas na entrada do quarto que divido com Harry, um sorriso radiante ilumina o rosto da garota ruiva.

Ela abre a porta devagar e seu sorriso se amplia ainda mais quando vê os dois amigos, duas das pessoas que ele mais ama na vida, dormindo abraçados. "Vocês são tão lindos assim juntos", ela diz, ajeitando as cobertas sobre nossos corpos nus.

Eu não tinha como saber que aquelas duas pessoas que eu também amava mais do que qualquer coisa nessa vida estavam tomando providências para que eu vivesse. Mesmo sem o amor da minha vida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AÍ, GALERA! DESCULPE MESMO A DEMORA! TRABALHO E TRABALHO! INFELIZMENTE EU PRECISO FAZER OUTRAS COISA NA VIDA ALÉM DE ESCREVER FICS. INFELIZMENTE! MAS PROMETO QUE DENTRO DE, NO MÁXIMO DEZ DIAS, SAI O CAPÍTULO 19! POR FAVOR, SE VOCÊS AINDA NÃO DESISTIRAM DA FIC, MANDEM REVIEWS! VOCÊS FARIAM UM AUTOR MUUUUUUUUITO FELIZ!


	19. THREESOME FOR EVER

Havia sido uma noite difícil. Harry delirou e se debateu em um torturante estado febril. As poções e os estranhos rituais que o curandeiro Grodjian haviam ministrado inegavelmente aliviaram as suas dores, mas não necessariamente seus momentos de desconforto. Eu e Gina (que estava em casa, de férias da liga de quadribol) passamos a maior parte da noite realizando feitiços para baixar a sua febre. Harry se debatia lembrando-se das coisas ruins da sua vida. A luta contra Voldemort, os abusos que havia sofrido na infância daqueles seus parentes trouxas detestáveis, o período em que ficou em coma entre a vida e a morte. Também se desculpava pela aflição a qual submetia os amigos. Provavelmente era isso que o perturbava mais, sendo o grifinório que era.

Pela manhã, entre eu e Gina, ele abraçou-se à ruiva e acariciou gentilmente a minha mão repousada sobre o seu tronco.

- Está melhor, querido? – perguntou-lhe a ruiva com um sorriso cansado.

- Graças a vocês dois – ele disse um tanto rouco – Eu devo tanto a vocês...

- E o que devemos a você, seu bobo? – retrucou a garota, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Harry e beijando-o.

- Pobre Draco – diz o moreno – Eu não deixei vocês dois dormir, não é mesmo?

- Você sempre se preocupando com os outros, Harry – e depois, mais baixo, talvez para não me acordar, a ruiva diz alguma coisa no ouvido do amigo.

Ele concordou com ela, fosse lá o que tivessem combinado, e ficaram apenas se acariciando e trocando beijos suaves. Nunca tive ciúme dos dois juntos. Na verdade era linda a troca de afagos entre eles. Como duas crianças se descobrindo.

- Você está mesmo se sentindo bem? – insistiu a ruiva na pergunta depois de algum tempo.

- Bem, confortável e aquecido – respondeu Harry – Como você e Draco sempre me fazem se sentir.

- Draco achou que essas cobertas...

- Não falo das cobertas, Gina. Falo do carinho de vocês. Eu sei que é meio redundante dizer isso, mas depois de passar a maior parte da vida sendo tratado como um estorvo ou como uma aberração, é comovente a maneira que vocês me tratam. Eu não sei se mereço isso...

Quase comecei a chorar com a declaração.

- Você merece muito mais do que isso! – eu lhe digo de maneira veemente, mas com a voz embargada. Harry e Gina tiveram um pequeno sobressalto, pois não haviam notado que eu estava acordado.

- Desde quando está acordado? – perguntou Gina, levantando-se um pouco, mas ainda presa aos braços de Harry.

- Presenciei todos os amassos de vocês – brinquei com eles.

- E por que não se juntou a nós? – perguntou Harry sorrindo.

- Vocês estavam se saindo muito bem!

- Seu voyeur! – caçoou Gina, dando um tapa no meu ombro, por cima de Harry.

- Mas eu também acho que mereço uns beijos.

- Não tenha dúvida – disse a ruiva com muito entusiasmo.

E realmente os dois se empenharam em muitos beijos e carinhos até que a gente dormisse novamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Por que os meus meninos estão carrancudos? – perguntou Gina, ainda com os cabelos molhados do banho, entrando na copa.

- Ele! – dissemos eu e Harry ao mesmo tempo, arrancando gargalhadas da ruiva.

- Vocês parecem que tem cinco anos! O que aconteceu?

- Dobby veio de Hogwarts especialmente para cozinhar, mas ele o dispensou – disse contrariado, apontando para Harry.

- Ah, não fica bravo, Draco! – Harry retrucou surpreendentemente humilde – Eu já disse que gosto de cozinhar para você e para Gina. Vamos, prove esse molho – ele me disse, sedutor, sentando no meu colo e levando uma colher à minha boca.

- Sublime! – deixo escapar – Harry cozinha realmente muito bem – Mas...

- Tudo bem – ele diz – Eu prometo descansar e relaxar depois do almoço.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eu e Gina arrumamos a cozinha depois do almoço com uns rápidos feitiços. Harry descansava no quarto.

- Por que você e Harry estão de segredinhos? – eu perguntei, meio de brincadeira, meio a sério. Os dois vinham trocando olhares cúmplices e não esqueci que a ruiva cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido de Harry quando achou que eu dormia.

- Sem segredos, seu paranóico! – brincou a garota, mas com menos firmeza do que de costume.

Inesperadamente ela se lançou sobre mim e me beijou com muita vontade.

- Venha! – ela disse sedutora, me arrastando para o quarto. Onde Harry esperava bem acordado.

Ambos me despiram devagar, como se estivessem me seduzindo. Gina me beijando. Harry colocando a boca suavemente nos meus mamilos, mordiscando-os e lambendo-os. Ele sabe que isso me leva à loucura. Seus lábios me tocando por todo o corpo, arrancando de mim gemidos desesperados.

- Tem alguém ainda com muita roupa por aqui... – arfei com dificuldade. Gina também já estava nua, mas Harry vestia um short curto, que eu e a ruiva despimos rapidamente.

Num instante era a boca de Harry que tocava a minha ereção, levando-me à loucura. Pouco depois senti Gina por inteiro sobre mim. Eu, dentro dela. Ao meu lado, meu namorado ainda me beijava, ora acariciando meu peito nu, ora as pernas nuas da ruiva que ondulavam sobre mim em movimentos suaves, mas vigorosos. Ao mesmo tempo minha mão direita segurava o pênis de Harry e o manipulava gentilmente.

Com um longo gemido entrecortado, fechando os olhos de maneira adorável, Gina gozou. Inesperadamente saiu de cima de mim, mas ficou massageando minha ereção, que de novo tinha a boca de Harry. Agora era a garota que me beijava e acariciava enquanto Harry me fazia chegar ao êxtase na sua boca. Bem próximo do paraíso. Decidimos, então, eu e Gina, dar ao moreno o prazer que ele merecia.

Dentro da ruiva, que o abraçava e beijava sofregamente, prestes a atingir um novo orgasmo, Harry se movia amorosamente, segurando-se à garota e a mim. É comovente a sua entrega na hora do amor. A maneira como se abraça aos seus amantes. Para Harry Potter o sexo não é apenas um ato físico. É um ato de entrega. Sinto que ele nunca poderia fazê-lo com alguém por quem não tivesse realmente sentimentos verdadeiros.

Meus dedos nesse momento, devidamente lubrificados por uma poção que invoquei com a varinha, foram descendo por suas costas até se alojarem aonde eu os queria. Seus movimentos aumentaram de intensidade, levando Gina a um novo orgasmo. No instante em que eu percebi que o gozo de Harry também estava próximo, aprofundei um dedo, fazendo o moreno gemer deliciosamente. Pouco antes do seu auge eu o beijei na boca, enquanto a ruiva beijava o seu pescoço e o seu peito.

Depois, preguiçosos, ambos se aconchegaram a mim, e eu os beijei com igual paixão. O sexo havia sido inesquecível, bem como o sentimento que o envolveu.

Harry e Gina, entretanto, estavam estranhamente silenciosos e pareciam me abraçar de maneira mais possessiva do que de costume.

- Nós amamos você, Draco – Harry me diz de repente. Havia, entretanto, algo de preocupado e preocupante naquela declaração sincera.

- Nunca se esqueça disso – Gina acrescentou, me calando com um beijo sufocante, antes que eu pudesse responder ou perguntar o que os afligia.

Tempos depois, aquela tarde ficaria na minha memória como uma das mais tórridas da minha vida, mas ficaria também a lembrança da traição das pessoas que eu mais amava no mundo. Uma traição em nome do amor.

Mas ainda assim uma traição.


	20. ALONE

CAPÍTULO 20 

�

Aquela semana decididamente não havia começado bem. Quando Gina recebeu uma coruja dos gêmeos Fred e Jorge para um encontro na Toca, imaginei que nada de bom viria daquele encontro. O tom solene da mensagem, sem nenhuma gracinha daqueles dois, anunciava que uma tempestade estava a caminho.

- Na verdade a conversa era só com nossa irmã, Harry – disse Fred sem nenhum tato.

- Garotos! – advertiu Molly Weasley.

- Eu achei que era bem vindo nessa casa – retrucou Harry sem se deixar intimidar.

- É claro que é, Harry – assentiu tranquilamente o Sr. Weasley, lançando um olhar contrariado na direção dos filhos.

- Bom, todo mundo está falando de vocês agora – afirmou Jorge, com uma dose de sarcasmo, que não tinha nada daquelas suas tiradas simpáticas e inocentes.

- E o que "todo mundo" está falando? – devolveu Gina no mesmo tom.

- De vocês três – declarou Molly, visivelmente tensa.

- Nós pensamos que Draco e Harry estavam juntos... – ia dizendo o Arthur.

- Mas parece que ter um ao outro não foi suficiente para as duas bichas taradas, não é mesmo? – afirmou Fred, destilando maldade em cada uma das sílabas da frase.

Harry amava aquela família e sempre havia gostado particularmente dos gêmeos, mas não iria, grifinório que era, mesmo na sua atual condição de trouxa, tolerar aquele tipo de comportamento. Levantou-se do seu lugar, e talvez avançasse sobre os irmãos, mas Gina segurou o amigo pelo braço.

- Harry e Draco estão juntos e eu estou junto com eles – afirmou a garota ruiva tranquilamente – Pouco me importa o que "todo mundo" tem a dizer. Sou uma bruxa maior de idade, ganho meu próprio dinheiro e não devo satisfações da minha vida a ninguém. E as... como você disse educadamente, Fred... as duas bichas cuidam de mim e eu deles.

- Mas, filha... – tentou apaziguar a Sra. Weasley.

- Não queremos que digam por aí que a nossa irmã mais nova é uma... – ia dizendo Fred.

- Uma o que? – interrompeu Gina aos berros – Vamos, diga! Uma vagabunda? Uma ninfomaníaca? Ou uma garota feliz que tem a companhia e a atenção de dois garotos muito legais?

- Filha, nós estamos preocupados com você – disse Arthur Weasley – Somos a sua família.

- Acho que tenho uma nova família agora – falou a ruiva. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas também aquela determinação que eu achava maravilhosa estava em seu rosto.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Jorge com um pequeno tremor na voz. Provavelmente iria se arrepender de perguntar.

- Uma nova família – repetiu a garota – Eu, Harry, Draco e o bebê que eu estou esperando. Vamos, Harry. Acho que já chega de reunião familiar por hoje.

E de mãos dadas com o amigo, Gina saiu da Toca em direção ao automóvel que havia comprado meses atrás, estacionado junto ao portão da casa, deixando os seus parentes chocados demais para tentar impedir.

Não é recomendável que mulheres grávidas aparatem. Já haviam rodado uns bons quilômetros quando, percebendo a inquietação da ruiva, meu namorado, que sabia dirigir, parou o carro num estacionamento de uma lanchonete. Sem dizer nada o moreno abraçou-a carinhosamente e permitiu que ela chorasse no seu ombro.

- Será que fizemos a coisa certa, Harry? – a garota repetia sem parar.

- Eles vão entender, Gina – consolou-a o rapaz.

- Eu não falo deles. Falo do Draco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry não estava fora de perigo, mas estava inegavelmente melhor. Gostava de cozinhar para mim e para Gina, passear de carro conosco, e é claro, fazer amor.

Revistas de fofocas e de futilidades vinham especulando sobre a vida da "famosa jogadora" Gina Weasley e sua relação com Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy. Na verdade os boatos não prejudicavam em nada a fama da ruiva no quadribol. Bruxos costumam ser mesmo excêntricos. E ninguém esperava um comportamento "normal" da mais nova sensação do esporte mais popular dos bruxos. Sua família, contudo, possuía outras idéias a respeito do assunto.

Pela cara de ambos percebi que as coisas não haviam corrido bem na Toca.

- Foi muito ruim? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Não foi nada agradável – desabafou Gina.

- Venham – disse para os dois – Vocês precisam de colo.

Ambos deram um sorriso amarelo, mas instantes depois estávamos os três no sofá confortável da sala de estar. Gina tinha a cabeça aconchegada no meu colo e Harry estava abraçado a mim, sentado ao meu lado. Eu acariciava os cabelos ruivos da garota, juntamente com o moreno, enquanto o beijava.

Paramos ligeiramente constrangidos ao perceber que Gina nos olhava sorrindo.

- Ah, não parem! – disse a ruiva – Eu poderia passar dias vendo vocês se beijando.

A garota pegou a minha mão que acariciava os seus cabelos e colocou, de maneira sensual, os meus dedos em sua boca. Depois os conduziu aos seus mamilos suaves e eriçado e foi descendo, fazendo-os seguir uma trilha até a sua intimidade úmida, tocando e acariciando seu clitóris. Não consegui perceber exatamente em que momento nosso beijo passou a ser um beijo a três. E também nossos carinhos. As roupas foram sendo espalhadas pelo aposento e logo estávamos nus como deveríamos estar.

Harry estava dentro de Gina no carpete macio e eu sobre o moreno, fazendo-o gemer de maneira adorável, beijando seu ouvido enquanto Gina beijava sua boca e uma das mãos da garota me segurava, me ajudando no ritmo suave que acompanhava o ritmo amoroso de ambos. O grito que anunciou o orgasmo da ruiva ficou sufocado pelo gemido do meu namorado dentro da sua boca enquanto ambos ainda se beijavam. Harry segurando a minha mão que acariciava um dos seus mamilos. Gina envolvendo nós dois ao mesmo tempo com braços e pernas. Não poderia resistir por mais tempo. O meu gozo veio inesperado e avassalador, mas eu ainda permaneci algum tempo naquele emaranhado de braços e pernas, tomando fôlego, prolongando a sensação de me sentir amado como nunca havia me sentido antes de conhecer a sensação inebriante de fazer amor com aqueles dois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Havia conjurado uma coberta sobre nós e descansava entre a ruiva e o moreno, ambos estranhamente quietos, mas abraçados a mim. Nas últimas semanas os dois andavam assim, misteriosos e amorosos. Isso era estranho, pois finalmente havíamos admitido que éramos um trio e que juntos enfrentaríamos o que fosse necessário. A doença de Harry, a intolerância das pessoas.

Gina de repente apertou a minha mão dentro da dela e eu pude sentir a sua tensão.

- Eu e o Harry precisamos falar com você – disse a ruiva.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, não é, Draco? – Harry me pergunta, igualmente tenso – Você sabe que eu não poderia suportar a idéia de você não viver, mesmo sem... – ele hesitou.

- Mesmo sem você – completei.

- Nós resolvemos te dar uma razão pra viver – o moreno diz de maneira enigmática – Não que eu não continue lutando. Eu estou bem melhor agora.

- No começo eu só gostava de você por causa do Harry, mas agora, Draco, eu sinceramente amo você – Gina diz com os olhos brilhando. Aquela conversa estava, na minha opinião, ficando cada vez mais estranha – Nós não faríamos nada escondido de você a não ser...

- Vocês estão me assustando – disse com sinceridade. 

Levantei do local confortável que eu ocupava entre os dois, apanhei minha varinha e invoquei minhas roupas. Por algum motivo, imaginei que não poderia ouvir o que ambos tinham para me dizer deitado e nu. Gina também invocou as suas roupas e começou ajudar Harry a se vestir como se ele fosse uma criança. Aprecio os gestos graciosos de ambos, achando-os mais uma vez bonitos e doces. Tinha o estranho pressentimento, contudo, que algo entre nós estava prestes a se quebrar.

- Vocês pretendem me deixar? – eu perguntei a beira de um ataque de pânico.

- Claro que não! – ambos disseram assustados ao mesmo tempo.

- Nós amamos você – Harry repetiu.

- Eu estou grávida – declarou Gina sem nenhum preâmbulo – Do Harry.

- Certo – eu disse confuso. 

Imaginei por um momento que havia sido um acidente. Que a garota havia esquecido algum dia de tomar a poção anticoncepcional. Mas aí eu me lembrei como ambos andavam misteriosos nos últimos dias. Da insistência deles em dizer que me amavam. Que Harry não poderia me deixar morrer, mesmo se ele morresse.

- Espere... Vocês não fizeram isso de propósito, não é?

Como o silêncio foi a resposta da minha pergunta, tudo estava absurdamente claro. Eles colocariam uma criança de Harry no mundo para que eu me compadecesse e cuidasse dela. Para que eu vivesse mesmo sem Harry. Tudo estava claro agora!

- Seus malditos imbecis! – rugi entre dentes.

- Draco... – Gina me disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não toque em mim! – eu disse, afastando-me da ruiva que caminhava na minha direção – Eu amo vocês! Por que tinham que fazer algo assim sem falar comigo?

Como o silêncio novamente se seguiu a pergunta, peguei a minha varinha e desaparatei. Imediatamente senti o frio da rua. E imediatamente tive a certeza que nunca mais sentiria de novo aquele calor que havia sentido momentos atrás. Estava sozinho. E desta vez a dor de estar sozinho quase me dilacerava a alma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

�

PESSOAL, DESCULPEM PELO ATRASO! OBRIGADO PELOS REVIEWS E ESPERO QUE VOCÊS NÃO TENHAM DESISTIDO DA FIC. CAPÍTULO 21 EM BREVE. MESMO!

�


	21. WITHOUT ME

CAPÍTULO 21

Eu realmente os deixei. Mas de maneira patética espreitava-os de longe. Eu os via saindo para dar uma volta no parque perto do prédio onde morávamos. Eles eram tão bonitos! Mal percebiam, mas as pessoas paravam para olhá-los. E provavelmente sentiam inveja do amor que pareciam ter um pelo outro. Eu ficava atento aos seus pequenos gestos. Gina ajeitando o pulôver de Harry. Harry parando para perguntar algo para Gina. Talvez ela começasse a sentir enjôos matinais. Talvez ele se cansasse com a caminhada e ainda sentisse dores. Talvez...

Um mês havia se passado. Morava num flat do outro lado da cidade, mas costumava aparatar no parque para vê-los passear de mãos dadas. Como um voyeur. Acordava quase podendo sentir o cheiro de Harry na minha cama. Lembrei, com lágrimas nos olhos, de uma das muitas vezes em que fizemos amor e dormimos nus. No dia seguinte estávamos cobertos e Gina me abraçava com carinho enquanto dormia. Ela nos cobriu e dormiu junto a mim, acariciando meus cabelos. "Confesse, Malfoy! Alguém já o amou dessa forma e foi tão doce e carinhoso com você algum dia?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi um punho pesado o que me acertou quando eu abri a porta. Rony Weasley não estava nem um pouco feliz comigo. Ele só não me socou mais, porque Hermione, sua noiva, impediu.

- Eu avisei você, sua doninha albina! Eu falei que se você magoasse o Harry...

Ri de maneira sarcástica. Ri de maneira histérica para falar a verdade. Ri até que Rony e Hermione se entreolhassem preocupados, certamente temendo pela minha sanidade mental.

- Magoar o Harry! – eu disse zombando – E o que ele e a sua irmã fizeram comigo?

Ambos entreolharam-se novamente, agora aparentando confusão. Será possível que eles não soubessem?

- Passamos meses incomunicáveis concluindo o treinamento de auror – explicou Hermione – Voltamos ontem e hoje quando fomos visitar o Harry, ele disse que você o havia deixado.

- E na Toca ninguém parece querer comentar no assunto – completou Rony.

Continuei rindo de maneira tola.

- Vamos, Weasley! – eu desafiei o ruivo – É só isso que você pode bater? Pensei que você fosse mais eficiente do que isso! Vamos, me bata! Eu não suportei dividir o Harry com filho que ele e Gina esperam!

E comecei a chorar de maneira histérica. De maneira patética. Houve uma época em que eu dizia que Malfoys não choram. Mas isso foi antes de Harry Potter. Antes daquele maldito grifinório me fazer amá-lo e desejá-lo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

- Vamos, acalme-se – disse Hermione, me tomando nos braços como faria provavelmente com um irmão mais novo ou com uma criança birrenta.

A tensão do último mês veio à tona eu comecei a soluçar descontroladamente sem nenhuma dignidade. Rony se manteve impassível, mas Hermione, certamente capaz de sentir o meu sofrimento (ela é uma "empata", lembram?) conseguiu me acalmar e ouvir tudo o que eu tinha a dizer. Contei tudo. O fato de ter aceitado uma vida a três com Harry e Gina. O desprezo dos Weasleys. A gravidez de Gina. A razão de terem Harry e Gina concebido a criança. Tentando me fazer ficar vivo, mesmo sem o Harry.

Rony certamente estava muito mais desconfortável do que sua noiva a respeito de tudo. Embora ele já desconfiasse seriamente da nossa relação com Gina, provavelmente não gostou de ouvir com todas as letras que éramos um trio. E que sua irmãzinha estava grávida. O ruivo continuou em silêncio enquanto Hermione me perguntava de maneira compreensiva:

- E como você se sente a respeito de tudo isso?

- Eu os odeio! – resmunguei sem pensar – Mas também os amo. Será que isso é possível?

- Sim, acho que é – disse Hermione tranquilamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cada dia que passa a sensação deles em volta de mim é mais forte. Ou devo dizer, a sensação da ausência deles. Imagino Harry acordando de um dos seus sonos inquietos. Gina abraçando-o beijando o seu rosto. Aos poucos ele se tranqüiliza e retribui o abraço. Ele sente falta de mim, eu sei disso. Ou penso saber. Na verdade torço por isso de maneira egoísta. Gina o conforta e ele também conforta a ruiva. Embora esteja frio nesse começo de primavera, ambos dormem com poucas roupas como sempre, pois o quarto é magicamente aquecido. Não muito, porque sempre gostamos de nos aquecer sobre as cobertas. E aquecer uns aos outros.

- Gostaria que ele estivesse aqui conosco – ela diz carinhosamente para o moreno – Eu me sinto tão culpada!

- Não, Gina... – ele a conforta, acariciando os seus cabelos – A idéia foi minha, lembra?

- Mas... Eu queria um filho seu, Harry. Nunca escondi isso.

- E agora nós dois precisamos cuidar dele – diz o moreno, ainda acariciando a amiga.

A bonita garota ruiva o beija, agora com paixão e ainda assim tentando transmitir conforto. Ambos tentam transmitir conforto, pois precisam disso. E esse desejo de conforto faz com que eles aprofundem as carícias, tornando os beijos mais urgentes e mais apaixonados. Eles se amam de maneira suave. Entregam-se à paixão sabendo que falta algo entre eles e com eles.

Ou talvez eu esteja apenas sonhando. Pois não é só a falta de sexo que eu sinto. Sinto falta de Harry! E de Gina. Eu queria realmente cuidar deles. Mas será que eles ainda me querem? Agora, tendo um ao outro? Agora, depois de eu tê-los abandonado?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você também vai brigar comigo e dizer que eu sou uma bicha degenerada, como seus irmãos? – perguntou Harry para o seu melhor amigo.

A atitude dos gêmeos o magoou mais do que ele algum dia irá admitir. E o irritou, pois ele sabia o quanto Gina também havia sido magoada. Havia um brilho estranho nos olhos verdes de Harry. Quer dizer, estranho para outras pessoas. Rony seria capaz de identificar cada expressão do amigo. O moreno era tão transparente nos seus sentimentos, que nem era necessário ter os talentos de Hermione para lê-los. O ruivo sabia o quanto uma hostilidade da sua parte iria afetá-lo.

- Você e Gina são loucos – disse finalmente – Mas Gina é minha irmã. E você também é. Seria muita hipocrisia da minha parte condená-lo depois de tudo o que ocorreu entre nós em Hogwarts e no Refúgio. Quero realmente que vocês sejam felizes e agora acho é um pouco tarde para brigar com vocês.

- Obrigado, Rony – disse Harry visivelmente comovido – Você não sabe como é bom ouvir isso de você.

Caminhando até o meio da sala onde ambos estavam, abraçou o amigo e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mais tarde, Hermione, Gina, Harry e Rony jantavam na confortável cozinha do apartamento. Prefeririam aquele aposento que era mais aconchegante do que a espaçosa sala de jantar. Dobby havia se mudado definitivamente para lá e havia preparado um delicioso jantar para os quatro. Para Gina e Harry uma sopa nutritiva de carne e legumes (e com um cheiro ótimo, na opinião de Rony). Para Rony e sua noiva, um empadão de carne e uma deliciosa salada.

- O patrão Harry e a Menina Weezey devem comer tudo – disse o elfo de maneira a não deixar dúvidas.

- É isso aí, Dobby – concordou Rony – Tenho certeza que você fará esses dois se alimentarem direito.

- Bom, agora eu tenho feito, Senhor Weezey – suspirou Dobby – Mas, nos primeiros dias em que o Patrão Draco foi embora...

- Certo, Dobby – cortou-o Harry – Você tem sido muito bom para nós.

Após essa declaração, Dobby chorou copiosamente, abraçando Harry e dizendo o quanto ele era bondoso e amável, antes de se retirar feliz, depois de se certificar que os seus patrões estavam realmente se alimentando.

- Eu andei espiando na dispensa de vocês – comentou Hermione para cortar o embaraço momentâneo – Fiquei contente de ver que vocês possuem comida saudável, remédios...

- Sim, mamãe – respondeu Gina de bom humor.

- Mas, nós estaremos de olho em vocês – disse Rony Weasley, num tom falsamente sério.

- Realmente – complementa Hermione – Agora nós estamos de volta e somos aurores formados – ela disse orgulhosa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Realmente eles decidiram que precisavam seguir em frente. Gina e Harry teriam uma criança e estavam dispostos a viver por ela. Os jornais, de alguma forma, descobriram sobre a gravidez da ruiva. Alguma enfermeira linguaruda do St. Mungus deu o serviço à imprensa. E como Gina não vinha sendo escalada para as partidas do seu time de quadribol, todos somaram dois e dois. E, é claro, especulava-se sobre o pai do filho da ruiva.

A nossa relação "pouco usual, mas não totalmente estranha ao mundo bruxo", como costumavam dizer as vozes mais tolerantes, não era exatamente um grande segredo. Todos sabiam o que havia entre eu e Harry e desconfiavam do que ocorria entre nós e Gina. No mundo bruxo não é muito difícil as pessoas aceitarem casais gays. Alguns até aceitam um relacionamento amoroso envolvendo mais de duas pessoas. Mas nem todos. E geralmente os bruxos costumam ser mais compreensivos com esse tipo de relacionamento quando ocorre com os filhos dos outros e não com os próprios. Estava perdido nessas reflexões quando o interfone me sobressaltou. Essas invenções trouxas ainda me assustavam, confesso.

A portaria me informou que havia uma certa Srta. Weasley que queria subir para falar comigo. Respirei fundo, fiquei silencioso por um momento e finalmente decidi que falaria com ela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MAIS UM CAPÍTULO!! OBRIGADO PELOS (POUCOS!) REVIEWS. E GOSTARIA DE DIZER QUE

RESPEITO TODAS AS OPINIÕES E AGRADEÇO TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS, MAS NÃO CON-

CORDO COM AS PESSOAS QUE CULPARAM A GINA PELO DESENTENDIMENTO DO HARRY

COM O DRACO. A RUIVINHA GOSTA DOS DOIS! QUEM PODE CULPÁ-LA??


	22. COME TOGETHER

CAPÍTULO 22

Qualquer coisa que eu tivesse pra dizer para Gina Weasley morreu no meu peito quando abri a porta e a ruiva se jogou inteira nos meus braços. Ele pressionou seus lábios contra os meus e depois escondeu a cabeça no meu peito. Seus braços eram delicados, mas possuíam a força da jogadora de quadribol que era. E me enlaçou de uma forma tão apertada que chegava quase a doer.

- Desculpe, Draco – falou várias vezes. Estava chorando e pude entender entre soluços que dizia que Harry precisava de mim.

- Vamos, se acalme – eu disse tentando conter a minha emoção – Se bem me lembro, não é bom para uma grávida ficar nervosa.

- Ah, você é tão bom! – ela disse entre um soluço e um sorriso e voltou a me beijar.

Passada a emoção do reencontro, a ruiva me pediu (na verdade quase implorou) para que eu voltasse para Harry. Tentou, de maneira absurda, dizer que o filho era culpa exclusivamente dela (o que eu sabia não ser verdade!) e que estava disposta a sair de nossas vidas para sempre se eu voltasse para o Harry. Grifinórios...

- Eu nunca quis ficar entre vocês – repetia.

- Eu sei, Gina – procurei tranqüilizá-la, fazendo com que a garota se sentasse.

Sentia a falta dela, é claro. Na verdade eu sentia a falta de nós três juntos.

- Como ele está? – perguntei a aminha amiga.

- Fingindo-se de forte, mas arrasado sem você – ela respondeu com sinceridade.

- E a doença?

- Bom, as poções daquele curandeiro estranho tem ajudado, sem dúvida – explicou a ruiva – Mas às vezes, à noite, ele sente dor. Harry disfarça. Mas sei que ainda sente – disse de maneira sombria.

Servi à minha amiga um suco de abóbora e passei longos momentos olhando para ela. Continuava esbelta e sedutora como sempre. Provavelmente demoraria a demonstrar a gravidez.

Pensei em Gina consolando o moreno e afagando suavemente seus cabelos. Pensei em mim mesmo me juntando a ela para acalentar Harry. Pensei no fato dos dois terem me enganado. Mas, em nome do amor. Como grifinórios sentimentais que eram.

- Ele precisa de você, Draco. Eu...

- Você o quê, Gina? – eu explodi – Você acha que o grande Harry "eu salvo o mundo" Potter vai deixar você ir embora grávida de um filho dele?

- Não... – ela não conseguiu concluir a frase.

Gina sentou-se de novo na poltrona do flat e começou a soluçar. Provavelmente a gravidez a deixava mais sensível do que o normal. Eu, de minha parte, nunca pude lidar com garotas chorando.

- Gina, escute – eu digo de maneira mais suave, me ajoelhando em frente a ela e tomando suas mãos entre as minhas – Eu realmente fiquei magoado com vocês dois. Vocês são a minha única família. As duas pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo e as únicas, talvez tirando Hermione, que realmente me trataram como um ser humano.

- E por isso mesmo não poderíamos permitir que você morresse! – a garota disse, agora de maneira determinada, enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Era de novo uma grifinória decidida!

- Vocês poderiam ter me contado...

- Draco, nós fizemos o que fizemos porque eu quero ter um filho do Harry, não vou negar isso. Mas ele quis te dar uma razão para permanecer vivo.

- Mesmo sem ele...

- Mesmo sem ele. Harry quer que você ajude a cuidar da criança.

- E cuide de você.

- Eu não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim! – Gina responde de maneira enfática.

- Sim, você precisa – eu retruco – Você e Harry são dois grifinórios desmiolados e irresponsáveis. Vocês todos precisam de um sonserino como eu! – afirmei, ligeiramente arrogante.

- Você quer dizer que...

- Quero dizer que vou fazer o que for preciso para que esse bebê tenha um pai e uma mãe. Vocês são dois desmiolados, mas eu amo vocês. Vocês grifinórios me estragaram!

Agora Gina estava chorando de novo. Mas de felicidade. Cobriu a minha face e os meus lábios com seus beijos molhados pelas lágrimas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry acordou sobressaltado. Desde que saíra da Rua dos Alfeneiros tinha medo de acordar sozinho. Um pesadelo recorrente o fazia acordar assustado. Sonhava que tinha de novo onze anos e estava no seu pequeno cubículo sob a escada dos Dursleys. Quando tinha Gina ou a mim ao seu lado a sensação ruim dissipava-se rapidamente e ele acordava aliviado, se já estivesse na hora de despertar, ou voltava a dormir se fosse ainda muito cedo. Mas agora ele estava só.

Demorou a se orientar. Estava no apartamento que partilhava com Gina. A ruiva lhe dissera que precisava resolver alguns problemas relacionados com o seu contrato de quadribol e insistiu para que ele descansasse, uma vez que estava se sentindo bastante indisposto naquele dia. A dor, atenuada nos últimos tempos graças aos medicamentos, mas que nunca o abandonara totalmente, voltou naquele momento. Junto com a sensação ruim do pesadelo. E do sentimento momentâneo de solidão. Ele iria sufocar. E morrer. Ou pior, ficar para sempre sozinho.

- Shiii... Relaxe, querido – ouviu uma voz lhe dizer – Eu estou aqui. Com você.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quando Harry despertou novamente eu o abraçava e olhava para ele com a veneração que realmente tenho pelo moreno. Seus maravilhosos olhos verdes fitaram-me por alguns instantes antes de abrir um sorriso radiante.

- Não foi um sonho! – ele disse.

- Não, não foi – apenas respondo.

- Draco.

- Harry.

O seu beijo foi doce e inebriante. Estava provavelmente sentindo tanto a minha falta como eu a dele. Minha boca percorreu seu pescoço, seu peito, seus mamilos. Os seus gemidos me excitavam e me levavam à loucura. Controlando meu ímpeto de tomá-lo à força, tirei o calção que usava para dormir e abocanhei a sua ereção, fazendo-o gemer mais ainda.

- Diz que me ama – eu o provoco.

- Eu te amo.

E continuou dizendo que me amava enquanto eu voltava a chupá-lo.

- Quero você dentro de mim – ele diz num sussurro, quase me levando ao êxtase só de ouvir a sua voz rouca cheia de desejo.

Todo atrapalhado eu também me livro das roupas, ficando totalmente nu, sentindo o corpo de Harry se arrepiar ao meu toque, aos meus beijos. Quase cego de desejo, ainda consegui apanhar a minha varinha e fazer um feitiço lubrificante. Num instante eu estava dentro dele, entre suas pernas firmes que me enlaçavam, tentando segurar meu gozo e minha volúpia de possuí-lo

- Diz que me ama! – eu imploro

- Eu te amo! Eu te amo...

- Diz que você é meu!

- Eu sou seu!

Continuei me movendo, à beira da loucura, dentro de Harry, do meu amor. Quando o orgasmo chegou foi violento e inesperado. Segurei o pênis do moreno, tão duro quanto o meu e gozamos juntos, numa explosão de cores. Como se mil arco-íris explodissem ao redor. E eu o beijei como se o mundo fosse acabar naquele momento, abraçando possessivamente ao seu corpo. Ele de novo era meu!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Posso saber aonde a senhorita vai? – perguntei para Gina, que arrumava uma mala no seu quarto. Quarto que ela raramente usava, uma vez que nos últimos tempos sempre dormíamos juntos.

A ruiva colocou uma mecha do seu belo cabelo vermelho atrás da orelha, num gesto característico que demonstrava nervosismo.

- Eu disse que não me colocaria entre vocês dois.

- Gina, não seja tola como eu fui. Bem, nem tanto! Ainda acho que vocês me traíram, mas eu amo vocês assim mesmo.

- Draco, eu...

- Você não vai embora agora, quando podemos ficar todos juntos! – disse Harry, que entrava no quarto naquele momento. Achei que ele ainda dormia.

- Por favor, Gina – agora era eu quem lhe pedia.

- Nós queremos cuidar de você - Harry lhe diz.

- Não preciso que ninguém cuide de mim! – a ruiva retruca teimosa.

- Mas eu preciso de você. E Draco também – Harry insiste de maneira sedutora.

O que torna o moreno ainda mais sedutor é que ele não tem idéia do quanto "É" sedutor às vezes.

- Podemos mostrar para você o quanto queremos que você fique... – ele sussurra, aproximando-se da garota, abraçando-a.

- Hum... acho que não hoje –ela responde, já próxima de ceder – Não depois do que andaram aprontando mais cedo...

- Você não sabe do que somos capazes quando estamos com você – eu digo a ela, entrando no jogo, abraçando-a por trás, beijando a sua orelha e o seu pescoço.

Minhas mãos hábeis levantam o seu suéter e acariciam os seus seios sob o sutiã, os meus dedos se detendo nos seus mamilos delicados e rosados. Ele geme de maneira sensual quando Harry a beija.

- Não vá... – Harry lhe pede de novo. E de maneira ousada ele também começa a acariciá-la sob a roupa,beijando-a por todo o corpo, puxando-a para a cama, despindo-a com delicadeza.

Ela já está ofegante e solta um pequeno grito quando o moreno se ajoelha e coloca os lábios no seu sexo. Instintivamente ela afaga os cabelos de Harry e pressiona seu corpo contra a sua boca. Meus dedos ainda trabalham nos seus seios e minha boca no seu pescoço. Logo estamos os três na cama de Gina, menor do que a do outro quarto, mas ainda assim confortável para o que faremos a seguir.

Harry e eu a beijamos ao mesmo tempo e meus dedos agora trabalham na sua intimidade úmida, arrancando gemidos dos seus lábios e pequenos espasmos do seu corpo.

- Nós amamos você – eu digo para a nossa amiga.

- E eu a vocês... – ela responde, inebriada com os nossos carinhos, ansiosa para retribuir.

Agora era minha boca que a fazia se contorcer na cama, sob os carinhos de Harry nos seus seios e no seu colo. Percebendo que ela está próxima do êxtase, com um gesto convido Harry para ajudar a garota a atingi-lo. Tocando nele, vejo que está também excitado. Sentindo a ereção do moreno junto ao seu corpo, Gina se abre para recebê-lo, o orgasmo explodindo assim que ela sente Harry no seu interior. Alguns minutos depois, uma nova explosão, agora simultânea. E o tempo todo os dois me procuram, com mãos explorando todas as partes do meu corpo.

E as bocas de ambos me fazendo também chegar próximo do céu. Por Merlin! Como eu pensei que poderia viver sem Harry e Gina? Depois do amor, a maneira que eles me abraçam é quase comovente. Ambos me deram mais prazer do que um dia eu imaginei existir, mas ainda assim, seus carinhos após o ato me fazem ter vontade de protegê-los e amá-los para sempre.

Estou de lado, de frente para Gina, acomodada em meus braços, acariciando meu ombro, dando beijos em meu rosto. Harry, abraçado às minhas costas, uma das suas mãos segura a de Gina sobre o meu corpo. Eu acaricio a mão de Harry e afago os cabelos macios da garota ruiva.

- Nunca mais me enganem. Por favor – eu peço a eles.

- Nunca – os dois respondem quase que ao mesmo tempo.

Eu me arrumo na cama, deitando agora de costas, aconchegando os dois junto a mim.

- O filho de vocês também será considerado meu filho, se assim vocês o desejarem – eu digo de maneira quase solene – De agora em diante somos uma família e ninguém vai nos separar de novo.

- Ninguém... – Harry responde sonolento, me beijando.

- Mesmo quando eu começar a ficar gorda e feia vocês prometem não me abandonar? – pergunta Gina sorrindo, acariciando meu peito.

- Você nunca ficará feia, Gina – eu respondo.

- Talvez gordinha... – Harry diz, cada vez mais sonolento – Mas eu tenho certeza de que você será adorável assim mesmo.

- E eu nunca soube muito bem como é uma família de verdade – explico – Mas suponho que elas se mantenham unidas sempre.

- Sempre – diz Harry.

- Para sempre – concordou Gina.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BEM, PARA VARIAR, UM CAPÍTULO COM FINAL FELIZ! NÃO PERCAM OS PRÓXIMOS, QUE EU ACHO (MAS NÃO PROMETO!) NÃO VÃO DEMORAR! E, POR FAVOR, REVIEWES!


	23. HELP!

CAPÍTULO 23

Harry disse alguma coisa no seu sono agitado que soava como "Por favor". Com certeza era o seu pesadelo recorrente com o armário debaixo da escada, presente em sua vida durante uma boa parte da infância infeliz. Gina o abraçou e beijou o seu rosto até que se acalmasse. Eu havia levantado cedo para preparar a poção que diminui os enjôos da ruiva, que a tem incomodado nos últimos dias.

Sim eu sou um exímio preparador de poções. Empregos já me foram oferecidos tanto nos St. Mungus, o hospital dos bruxos, quanto na iniciativa privada do mundo mágico. Recusei, é claro.

Não preciso de dinheiro e tenho dedicado meu tempo livre a Harry e a Gina, duas pessoas que eu amo e que me fazem sentir amado e parte finalmente de uma família. Não que a jovem ruiva precise de muitos cuidados. Fora algum desconforto pela manhã, a gravidez decorre sem problemas. É Harry quem me preocupa.

Desconfio que sente mais dores do que admite. Ele se faz de forte, é claro! Afinal é um grifinório e isso não é apenas pertencer a uma casa em Hogwarts. Não. É algo que uma pessoa carrega para o resto da vida. Significa ser bravo, leal, honesto e freqüentemente idiota.

- Pronto, beba – eu lhe digo, levando um copo até a sua boca.

Harry ainda está meio grogue, resultado das poções da noite, que o deixam ligeiramente entorpecido pela manhã.

- Está frio – ele diz.

Gina me olha ligeiramente preocupada. É final de verão em Londres e a temperatura está bastante amena. A ruiva faz com que o moreno se deite e coloca um cobertor sobre ele.

- Por que está tão frio?- Harry pergunta, ainda meio sonolento.

Tentando controlar o meu pânico coloca a mão direita sobre sua testa. Está fria como o gelo. Ele começa a tremer.

- Gina, mantenha-o aquecido – eu disse, procurando demonstrar uma calma que não possuía.

A garota mantém meu amado em seus braços

Pela lareira eu chamo Nick Grodjian. Vestindo uma roupa extremamente espalhafatosa, mesmo para um bruxo, o curandeiro entra imponentemente na sala de nossa casa, espanando a fuligem das vestes. No quarto, Harry ainda tremia de frio nos braços de Gina.

- Hum... Isso é um bom sinal – diz o homem de maneira enigmática.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bom, a principio confesso que queria matar o sujeito. O amor da minha vida trêmulo de frio num dia de temperatura amena e o curandeiro diz que é um "bom sinal"! Era só o que me faltava!

Depois de executar uns feitiços e de me instruir sobre algumas poções que eu deveria dar ao moreno, Grodjian deixou Harry dormir e seguiu a mim a e a Gina até a sala de estar.

- O frio é uma reação do seu corpo às poções. Não é nada preocupante. É sinal de que ele está reagindo bem a elas – explicou o homem mais velho de maneira professoral – Se isso acontecer de novo, mantenha-o aquecido e confortável. Calor humano é o melhor remédio – acrescentou lançando-nos um olhar que parecia ligeiramente maroto.

O curandeiro de trajes exóticos ficou por um longo tempo apreciando a decoração discreta da sala, como se ali estivesse alguma coisa muito interessante.

- Uma decoração discreta – ele disse por fim – Revela quer vocês são jovens de bom gosto, mas sem luxos excessivos – filosofou o homem – Isso significa caráter e personalidade. Ausência de excessos materiais é um bom sinal. Demonstra ausência de arrogância e de individualismo excessivo. Mais uma coisa: Vocês são um trio, não é mesmo?

Gina e eu nos olhamos embaraçados. O que diabos aquilo tinha a ver com a decoração da sala?

- Bem, é certo que são – ele mesmo respondeu à pergunta – Trios são poderosos, geralmente. Mantêm o equilíbrio do indivíduo e da magia existente. O efeito do amor de três pessoas é um instrumento muito, muito poderoso, meus jovens. Potter está em boas mãos.

E sem ao menos tentar se explicar Nicolas Grodjian entrou de volta na lareira e foi embora, apenas pedindo para chamá-lo se houvesse uma piora no estado do moreno, o que se apressou em explicar que não acreditava que ocorresse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Eu é quem de deveria tomar conta de você – disse Harry contrariado quando Gina o obrigava a tomar o seu café da manhã.

- Eu já disse que gravidez não é doença! – retrucou a ruiva, repetindo a frase, não pela primeira vez - Minha mãe ficou nessa condição sete vezes.

- Você sabe que deve fazer ginástica, não é mesmo, ruiva? – eu lhe pergunto.

- Sim senhor – ela responde de brincadeira, fazendo uma saudação militar que aprendeu vendo um filme trouxa.

- Você ainda está muito abatido, querido – eu digo para Harry, depois de me certificar que o moreno estava com uma temperatura normal.

- Quem nomeou você o tutor de todo mundo nessa casa? – Harry pergunta sorrindo. Ele e Gina começaram a dizer que eu ando muito "paternal" com os dois ultimamente. Não tenho culpa se eles são dois grifinórios desmiolados!

Na verdade eu meio que assumi as rédeas da casa. E confesso que gosto disso. Tenho preparado poções para combater os enjôos matinais de Gina e as crises de hipotermia de Harry. Sinto-me extremamente útil cuidando daqueles dois. E como eles me retribuem!

Na noite passada, passei umas boas duas horas abraçado a Harry para que recuperasse a temperatura normal. Como era de se esperar isso me deixou bastante excitado.

- Alguém aqui está ficando animado – ele brincou, brindando-me com um daqueles seus beijos.

- Draco, o Harry não pode fazer isso agora! – Gina me repreendeu, também abraçada ao moreno. Dormimos juntos, lembra?

- Quem disse que não? - ele pergunta de maneira sedutora, beijando também a ruiva.

- Harry... – tentou protestar Gina, mas já se entregando aos carinhos do amigo.

- Você tem certeza? – eu perguntei.

- Sim. A idéia não é me manter aquecido?

De lado, ele beija os seios de Gina e uma das mãos percorre o corpo da ruiva até se deter no seu sexo. Eu já estou dentro dele, depois de lubrificá-lo cuidadosamente, mexendo-me devagar, inebriado pelos seus pequenos gemidos e pelos gemidos da nossa amiga.

-Ai, não pára, Harry... – ela diz em êxtase, acariciando a mão que percorre a sua intimidade e a faz arquear o corpo. Pouco depois, Gina deu mais um longo gemido abafado e suave, como sempre faz quando goza.

Conhecemos as reações uns do outro e usamos esse conhecimento para nos dar todo o prazer que merecemos.

Não consegui mais me controlar. Com movimentos delicados, mas firmes atingi o ápice, ainda fiquei abraçado a Harry, acariciando seu peito, a minha mão e a de Gina massageando sua ereção, retribuindo o prazer que ele nos proporcionou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- A temperatura da água está boa para você? – pergunta Gina para Harry.

- Perfeita – o moreno responde – E a companhia é ótima também...

É bem cedo e estamos na grande banheira que existe na suíte do quarto principal. É uma preciosidade, cortesia de duendes construtores que cobram milhares de galeões por trabalhos como aquele. Gina pode se dar ao luxo, sendo estrela do quadribol inglês.

Harry sentado, está recostado em mim num dos cantos da banheira e Gina está na outra extremidade. Meu namorado massageia os pés delicados da ruiva e eu os ombros de Harry. Estamos relaxados e despreocupados. Naquele torpor delicioso de amantes que fizeram amor de maneira maravilhosa e dormiram muito bem.

- Ahhh... Com quem você aprendeu essa massagem? – Gina pergunta, com os olhos fechados.

- Rony – o moreno responde, também de olhos fechados, relaxando sob os meus dedos.

- Eu não acredito que Rony pudesse ser assim tão delicado – caçoa a ruiva – Ops! Assunto proibido! – ela diz, rindo da própria piada.

Harry sabia que não era segredo para Gina a "relação especial" que o Trio Maravilha teve em Hogwarts. Havia, entretanto, um acordo implícito de jamais mencionar o fato. Acho que eu também me sentiria estranho se fosse comigo.

- Eu não quero saber nada do ruivo... – digo maliciosamente – Mas, se você quiser falar alguma coisa de Hermione...Ela está bem bonita.

- Seu tarado – Harry fala de brincadeira, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Talvez. Mas vocês dois já me dão muito trabalho – devolvo a brincadeira.

- Não me lembro de você reclamar ontem à noite – disse a ruiva.

- Não mesmo. Nunca.

- E quando eu ficar gorda e feia? – Gina pergunta cheia de manha – Vocês sabem que eu estarei impossibilitada de fazer algumas coisas...

- Algumas, não outras... – retruco fazendo um ar misterioso.

- Há várias formas de dar prazer para você. E já disse que você nunca ficará feia! – Harry fala, beijando um dos pés da garota.

Rapidamente, mas ainda assim de maneira gentil, ele puxa a ruiva pelas pernas, fazendo seu corpo esguio deslizar na água até onde ele estava e a abraçando amorosamente. Num movimento preciso ele a colocou entre nós. Sentada no meu colo e tendo o moreno entre suas pernas.

- E você ainda está tão magrinha... – ele diz no ouvido da ruiva.

Percorro o corpo da garota, ajudando Harry penetrá-la.

- Quero vocês dois! – ela disse, unindo os nossos corpos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dois dias depois Hermione sai da nossa lareira à beira do pânico.

- Onde estão Harry e Gina – a garota pergunta, com um tom de histeria na voz.

- No quarto, vendo TV – eu respondo preocupado – Harry não estava muito bem hoje. O que houve?

Sem me responder, ela corre até o quarto, como que para se certificar se os amigos realmente estão bem. Uma vez por semana, às vezes até duas, ela e o Rony nos visitam. Acho que ambos querem compensar o fato dos Weasleys terem aceitado tão mal a nossa relação. E sempre preocupados com a saúde de Harry e com a gravidez de Gina.

- O que aconteceu? – eu pergunto novamente.

Harry e Gina já estão de pé, no meio do aposento, ligeiramente preocupados. Hermione se abraça aos dois, quase que fiscalizando a integridade física dos amigos.

- Vocês vão partir hoje mesmo – disse Rony de maneira dramática. Ele havia saído também da lareira e acabava de entrar no quarto.

- ALGUÉM VAI REALMENTE EXPLICAR O QUE ACONTECEU? – eu repito, perdendo de vez a paciência.

- Houve uma fuga de prisioneiros de Azkaban – Hermione finalmente explica.

- E a sua cara tia Belatriz Lestrange não escondeu nos últimos tempos que queria matar você e Harry! – acrescentou Rony com uma expressão carregada.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. FRIENDS

CAPÍTULO 24

Naquela manhã eu amaldiçoei a minha "cara" tia Belatriz pela enésima vez. Não que ficar isolado do mundo com Harry e Gina fosse assim tão ruim. Não era. Muito pelo contrário. A companhia deles era bastante agradável e o lugar era maravilhoso, embora nem mesmo nós soubéssemos muito bem onde estávamos. Mas também não corríamos perigo.

Hermione e Rony eram os fiéis do segredo do nosso paradeiro e eu tinha certeza que eles morreriam antes de entregá-lo a alguém. O problema era outro.

Eu sabia que um certo grifinório andava se remoendo de culpa, certamente julgando que era por causa dele que minha tia queria a nossa pele. Bom, talvez fosse, mas isso não mudava o fato de ter ele salvado a pele das pessoas, dando cabo de Voldemort e de tantos outros Comensais, e perdendo os seus poderes de bruxo por causa disso.

Harry – eu lhe disse finalmente – É tão ruim assim ficar confinado em algum lugar comigo e com a Gina?

- Claro que não – o moreno responde – É que a vida de vocês está...

- Está em risco, pois os comensais são maus e insanos e odeiam você, porque você acabou com o Lorde deles – completou Gina – E o mundo só está em paz por isso.

Harry sorri. Meu mundo se ilumina quando ele sorri.

- Vocês sabem que são maravilhosos, não? – ele pergunta tímido

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ahn... – suspirou Gina enquanto Hermione massageava seus pés com uma poção mágica.

A ruiva entrava no terceiro mês de gravidez e, embora ainda não aparentasse, seus pés começaram a inchar toda vez que ela se exercitava. Hermione explicava que a gravidez bruxa sempre trazia sintomas estranhos. Na véspera a jovem teve um pequeno descontrole na sua magia. Mione, embora fosse auror de profissão, estava se especializado em cuidados médicos. Não eram incomuns missões que terminavam com aurores feridos e o ministério estava preparando profissionais dentro da própria corporação para atendê-los.

- Mione, há alguma possibilidade de você se apaixonar por mim e deixar o meu irmão? – perguntou Gina marota – Eu te ofereço todo o prazer sexual do mundo em troca de massagens nos pés.

Todos rimos. Apenas Rony, com as orelhas vermelhas, balançou a cabeça contrariado e disse algo como: "Eu não tenho que ouvir isso!"

- Não seja pervertida, mocinha – devolveu o gracejo Hermione.

Estamos em algum lugar da Grécia e o clima ameno, mesmo no outono, contribui para a diminuição das crises de hipotermia de Harry. Uma vez por semana recebemos a visita de Rony e Hermione. No resto do tempo eles estão empenhados em descobrir o paradeiro de Belatriz Lestrange, seu marido Rodolfo e seu cunhado Rabastan, além de mais seis perigosos comensais. Desgraçadamente havia simpatizantes das trevas entre os guardas (humanos, uma vez que a maioria dos dementadores foi destruída pelo Professor Dumbledore antes de morrer) e eles facilitaram a fuga do núcleo mais perigoso de Comensais ainda vivos.

Harry e Gina ficam muito preocupados com o fato de Rony e Hermione participarem das buscas. Sabemos o quanto Belatriz é perigosa, para não falar dos demais. E, mesmo não encontrando a mim e a Harry, sabemos que ela ficaria bastante feliz em matar Rony e Mione como consolo.

- Rony a nocauteou uma vez, lembra? – eu lhes digo, tentando tranqüilizá-los.

- Eu sei que o Rony é um auror treinado – explica Harry com ar preocupado – Mas ele derrotou Bela quando ela estava distraída envolvida na batalha com outras pessoas. A desgraçada da sua tia aprendeu feitiços com Voldemort em pessoa.

- Ele não estará sozinho, Harry – eu insisto – Haverá dezenas de aurores treinados.

Na verdade eu sei o que preocupa o moreno: o fato das pessoas estarem se arriscando por ele. Grifinório como é, tenho certeza que gostaria de sair atrás dos comensais ele mesmo.

Quando se despediu de Rony e Hermione abraçou os dois como se pudesse protegê-los de todos os males do mundo.

- Ei, está tudo bem, cara! – tentou animá-lo Rony, devolvendo-lhe o abraço e lhe dando um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

- Eu não suportaria perder vocês – o moreno diz, tentando conter o choro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Harry, eu também me preocupo com Rony e Mione – diz Gina, sentando-se no colo do amigo e afagando carinhosamente seus cabelos – Mas, não se esqueça que eles aprenderam a se defender com um bruxo muito poderoso.

- Dumbledore? – pergunta o moreno, ainda com uma face preocupada.

- Não, seu bobo. Você! Eu mesma nunca aprenderia a conjurar um patrono se você não tivesse me ensinado nos tempos da Armada de Dumbledore.

- Suquinho para as crianças! – brinquei, tentando desanuviar o ambiente. Trazia sucos de maçã para ambos, com poções que eu mesmo havia preparado, para evitar as crise de Harry e efeitos ruins de gravidez bruxa em Gina.

Alguém já disse que você está ficando muito paternal, Draco? – pergunta Harry depois de degustar o suco.

- Acho que maternal seria o termo mais apropriado... – fala Gina com o seu ar brincalhão – Hum... estou tão sonolenta hoje...

- Segundo a Mione isso poderia acontecer – digo para tranqüilizá-la.

- Dormir? – eu pergunto maliciosamente – E nos deixar sozinhos?

- Estou me sentindo cansada – Gina diz manhosa – Se eu ficar mais um pouco, o que vocês fariam por mim?

Como resposta Harry lhe dá um beijo suave nos lábios e lentamente inclina o corpo delicado da ruiva na minha direção. Nós nos deitamos entre as almofadas confortáveis da sala e eu substituo o moreno, tomando os lábios macios da jovem ruiva, enquanto ele vai tirando suavemente a roupa do seu corpo, beijando cada pedaço da pele alva. Sinto, pela maneira que ela se agarra a mim, que a nossa amiga está cada vez mais excitada.

Eu acaricio seus seios, ligeiramente maiores do que eram anteriormente, mas ainda assim bonitos e delicados. Gina puxa as minhas roupas, me deixando rapidamente nu. Harry, entre as suas pernas começa uma torturante carícia com a língua em seu sexo. A ruiva massageia suavemente a minha ereção. Poucos minutos se passam, embora eu não os tenha percebido, ocupado que estava em dar prazer à jovem.

Gina geme alto. Ela está gozando, com Harry sugando seu clitóris e eu acariciando seus seios. Ela puxa o moreno de maneira exigente e toma os seus lábios, sentindo o gosto do seu próprio gozo. Como ele ainda estava parcialmente vestido, Gina tira-lhe as roupas.

- Eu quero ver vocês dois... – ela sussurra sedutora – Vocês sabem como eu gosto de vê-los juntos...

Aquilo é demais para mim! Com a ajuda de Gina, faço um feitiço lubrificante e me introduzo dentro de Harry ao lado da ruiva. Seu olhar cheio de desejo e paixão nos excita. Enquanto eu me mexo suavemente dentro do moreno, ela acaricia seu sexo e o beija. Harry retribuiu o beijo e a carícia sexual. Minha mão, junto com a dela está prestes a fazer Harry chegar ao êxtase. Mas Harry é mais rápido e mais ágil. Gina goza pela segunda vez, puxando-me pela cintura, ela me coloca mais ainda dentro de Harry. Eu gozo alucinadamente. Harry goza segundos depois. Eu beijo seus ombros e a sua nuca. Gina beija a sua boca com sofreguidão. Somos um só. Temos Harry entre nós e adormecemos uns nos braços dos outros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Ei , acorda dorminhoco! – eu digo, sacudindo Harry com gentileza – Hora de caminhar pela praia.

- Ah, eu tô com frio – Harry diz com voz rouca – Me aquece, Draco.

Gina, que voltava de uma breve caminhada me olha preocupada. Uma nova crise de hipotermia certamente.

Quando me preparo para buscar uma poção que alivie o desconforto do moreno, ele fica rígido e parece fitar algum lugar muito além daquele quarto.

- RONY! – ele grita de repente – Não! Deixem ele em paz!

- Harry! – eu o chamo assustado – O que houve?

- É Rony! – ele diz ofegante.

- O que tem Rony? – pergunta Gina.

- Acho que foi só um pesadelo – o moreno diz, visivelmente se esforçando para não preocupar a ruiva.

- Harry, você não estava dormindo – Gina diz carinhosamente, afagando o rosto do amigo – Você teve alguma visão?

- Gina, ele não é um bruxo agora – eu digo contrariado – Ele não poderia ter visões.

- Acontece que trouxas também têm visões às vezes... – a garota ia explicando, mas nesse momento nossa atenção se voltou para a sala da residência, de onde vinha um barulho inconfundível de movimento na lareira.

Eu e Gina corremos para a sala. Harry, mais lentamente, veio atrás de nós. Hermione acabava de espanar a fuligem das vestes. Não precisava ser um oclumente para perceber que a garota não estava bem.

- Nós pegamos os Comensais - disse a garota de maneira sombria - Mas Rony está no St. Mungus. Ele não está nada bem – ela acrescentou com lágrimas nos olhos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OLÁ! DESSA VEZ EU REALMENTE DEMOREI MUITO PARA ATUALIZAR. MAS, O PRÓXIMO, EU PROMETO ATUALIZAR BEM MAIS RÁPIDO. AGUARDO REVIEWS.

BEIJO A TODOS QUE ACOMPANHAM A FIC!


	25. FAMILY

CAPÍTULO 25

Eu às vezes odeio Ronald Weasley! Não, não é aquele ciúme que tenho do ruivo por causa de Harry. Esse ciúme ainda existe em algum lugar, mas tenho conseguido controlá-lo. Eu o odeio, pois nesse momento ele está fazendo Harry e Gina sofrer. As pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo.

- Nós descobrimos o esconderijo dos Comensais – explicava Hermione desolada – Rony foi o primeiro a entrar. Eles nos receberam com uma série de feitiços das trevas. Felizmente nós os mantivemos ocupados o tempo todo e eles não conseguiram se concentrar para lançar uma maldição de morte, mas...

A garota começou a chorar. Harry correu a consolá-la.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Mione – disse o moreno.

- Que feitiço o acertou? – perguntou Gina.

- Os curandeiros não sabem – explicou Hermione – Aparentemente ele não tem nada. Mas não acorda!

Harry voltou a abraçar e consolar a amiga.

- Vocês encontraram Belatriz? – perguntou à garota.

- Sinto muito, Draco – disse Hermione – Ela estava morta. Não sabemos o que aconteceu. Parece que os outros comensais a mataram. Mas os que sobreviveram se recusam a falar qualquer coisa.

- Não sinta, Hermione – eu respondi – O mundo está melhor com minha tia morta. Acredite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gina ainda está lá fora conversando com Hermione. Uma delegação de ruivos acaba de chegar ao St. Mungus. Eu e Harry nos afastamos. Não estávamos com paciência para cenas naquele momento. Meu namorado entrou de novo no quarto do amigo, enquanto eu fiquei do lado de fora. Acho que ele queria alguns momentos a sós com ele antes da "Cavalaria Weasley" invadir o recinto.

Harry afagou o rosto e os cabelos de Rony. Eu sabia que ele sofria, pois achava que era por sua culpa que o amigo estivesse entre a vida e a morte. Quando se virou para sair do quarto, deu de cara com Molly Weasley. Por um momento ambos ficaram se olhando sem coragem de dizer alguma coisa um ao outro. A Senhora Weasley tomou a iniciativa. Andando os dois passos que a separavam de Harry, ela lhe deu um grande abraço.

- Molly, eu... – começou a dizer o moreno com a voz embargada,

- Não é culpa sua! – afirmou cheia de autoridade a matriarca da família Weasley, certamente sabendo o que passava pela cabeça do quase filho – Os comensais atingiram Rony, não você!

E após declarar algo que parecia bastante óbvio para ela, Molly o abraçou novamente, como uma mãe faria com um filho muito querido. De uma maneira que Narcisa Malfoy nunca me abraçou. E Harry, pela primeira vez desde que chegara ao St. Mungus permitiu-se chorar. Foi nesse momento que eu entrei no quarto. Mas, imaginando que era um intruso ali naquele momento, saí e fechei a porta às minhas costas.

- Acho que vocês não deveriam entrar agora – disse para os gêmeos Fred e Jorge e para o Sr. Weasley. Estranhamente nenhum deles retrucou nem me ofendeu, ou algo do tipo.

- Certo – disse finalmente Jorge (ou Fred). Depois, olhando para mim como se tivesse alguma coisa muito importante para dizer, mas não soubesse como, ele falou: - Cuide da Gina e do Harry.

- É, você parece ser o cara de mais juízo do trio – concordou o outro gêmeo.

O mais velho dos Weasleys apenas sorriu de maneira amistosa e me deu um tapinha no ombro. O que acabava de acontecer ali? Eu havia sido aceito por todos os Weasleys da família?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Mamãe falou com você, Harry? – perguntou Gina mais tarde, quando estávamos os três no nosso apartamento.

- Bem, falar não foi bem o termo – respondeu o moreno – Ela me consolou e eu a consolei, eu acho.

- Os gêmeos me pediram desculpas, sabe? – Gina disse feliz.

- E eles me mandaram cuidar de vocês dois – eu completei, fazendo um carinho em Harry.

A família Weasley, preocupada com a gravidez de Gina e com a saúde de Harry exigiu que a gente voltasse para casa para descansar um pouco. Foi difícil convencer o moreno e a ruiva. Molly usou o argumento definitivo: "Rony não iria querer que vocês ficassem doentes!"

Hermione, que quase precisou ser enfeitiçada para nos acompanhar, descansava no quarto de hóspedes. Harry, tenso demais para ficar sem fazer nada preparou um caldo (delicioso), que eu, ele e Gina tomávamos na cozinha.

- O que foi? – perguntou meu namorado para mim e para Gina que olhávamos preocupados para ele.

- Você, Senhor "eu tenho culpa de tudo o que acontece no mundo" – eu lhe disse francamente.

- Sério, Harry, é compreensível que você esteja abalado por causa do Rony – aparteou Gina – Mas não é justo que você se martirize porque ele foi atingido por um comensal.

- Por minha culpa ele estava caçando comensais...

- Essa é a profissão do seu amigo, Harry! Infelizmente é uma profissão que oferece riscos. Não por sua causa, mas por culpa daqueles comensais malditos! – eu falei irritado.

- Não fica assim, Harry – falou Gina docemente.

- Eu deveria estar lá fora caçando os Comensais da Morte! – teimou o moreno, amargurado.

- Você não está porque se sacrificou pelas pessoas – afirmei de maneira eloqüente, tocando em sua mão – E Rony, Hermione e todo mundo só estão lá fora por causa do seu sacrifício! Por que você derrotou Voldemort!

Sem mais nem menos Harry começou a rir. E Gina o acompanhou. A princípio não entendi o motivo do bom humor dos dois.

- Você disse o nome dele! – a ruiva falou, engasgando com a risada.

- É... falei – repeti bobamente – Bom, passado tanto tempo, é meio ridículo ter medo de pronunciar um nome.

- Meu garoto corajoso – disse Harry um pouco mais animado, dando-me um beijo.

- E eu, não ganho beijo também? – perguntou Gina, com um ar maroto.

- Quando todo esse estresse passar e Rony se recuperar vocês ganharão mais do que beijos – eu disse a ambos – Isso é uma promessa!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seis dias após o conflito com os Comensais da Morte, Rony acordou. Muito bem, diga-se de passagem. Reclamando que estava com fome e que sua cabeça doía. Na verdade o ruivo recebera uma maldição das trevas que poderia tê-lo matado se ela o tivesse atingido em cheio. Os curandeiros do St. Mungus demoraram a encontrar um contra-feitiço e uma série de poções capazes de revitalizá-lo. Na verdade foram as pesquisas realizadas por Hermione que os levaram ao caminho certo para curar o noivo.

- Você é um gênio, Hermione – disse Gina, abraçando a amiga.

- O orgulho da Grifinória – falou Harry, beijando Hermione, embaraçada com os elogios.

Os pais de Rony e os irmãos estavam naquele momento com o auror. Os gêmeos e o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley nos cumprimentaram educadamente. Provavelmente não era fácil para eles, mas, pelo visto, estavam nos aceitando melhor. Gui e Carlinhos, os irmãos mais velhos de Gina, disseram que achavam nosso relacionamento estranho, mas não nos julgaria e queriam apenas que a sua irmã caçula ficasse bem. O que eu achei bastante razoável da parte deles.

- Vocês podem entrar agora, queridos – anunciou Molly Weasley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma vez que nunca fomos exatamente grandes amigos, eu apenas cumprimentei Rony de maneira polida. Harry e Gina o abraçaram e beijaram. Era realmente empolgante vê-los felizes. Apesar do monstrinho do ciúme rugir levemente quando Harry beijou carinhosamente a face do amigo, eu estava feliz que ele estivesse bem. Amo demais Harry e Gina para vê-los infelizes.

- Deixa eu adivinhar – disse Rony Weasley astutamente – Alguém aí ficou se sentindo culpado...

- Quando você ficou tão inteligente, irmãozinho? – perguntou Gina.

- Ah, eu sou expert em Harry Potter! – respondeu o ruivo de bom humor.

- Mas, aconteceu uma coisa estranha – eu ponderei, lembrando do fato de Harry ter sabido antes de ser avisado que algo não se passava bem com o amigo. Relatei o ocorrido para ele e para Hermione, que acabava de entrar no recinto.

- Muito estranho – ponderou Granger – Seria de se esperar que Harry tivesse uma percepção como essa se ainda tivesse poderes mágicos, uma vez que ele e Rony possuem uma ligação muito forte.

- Mas, Mione, uma vez você não me disse que mesmo trouxas podem ter visões às vezes? – questionou Gina.

- Sim, mas o que vocês relataram não pareceu uma visão, é mais uma "percepção", que às vezes bruxos costumam ter...

- Eu sabia que Harry estava em perigo mesmo estando fora do país na época da guerra contra Voldemort... – recordou a ruiva.

- Eu sei. Por isso acho estranho. É uma típica ligação mágica. Seria muito difícil uma pessoa sem os poderes de um bruxo sentir algo assim – explicou a auror.

- Você quer dizer que... – ia dizendo o moreno, que até então havia permanecido pensativo.

- Não quero lhe dar falsas ilusões, Harry – disse a amiga gentilmente – Seria melhor se a gente consultasse mais tarde o seu curandeiro, o tal Grodjian.

- Não vamos pensar nisso agora – falou Harry de maneira despreocupada – O importante é que Rony está bem. E quando você sair daqui eu vou preparar um grande jantar para todos nós!

- Não me diga que você vai fazer uma daquelas suas massas, com aquele molho... – disse Rony de maneira sonhadora.

- O que você quiser.

Era um momento feliz, finalmente. Mal sabíamos que ali mesmo, no St. Mungus, uma figura maléfica nos espreitava. Uma figura maléfica devidamente dissimulada e silenciosa. Como a víbora que era.


	26. HAPPY DAYS II

CAPÍTULO 26

Eu estou beijando Gina enquanto o meu corpo se movimenta sobre ela em ondas suaves. Faço movimentos delicados, dando prazer à jovem ruiva e prolongando o meu. Olhos verdes cálidos nos observam. Harry me dá um beijo na face e acaricia o seio nu da nossa amiga. Ele também nos observa com um sorriso doce. Sem nos separarmos, eu e Gina o puxamos ao mesmo tempo. O beijo rapidamente se torna um beijo de três pessoas.

A maneira ao mesmo tempo doce e lasciva com que ele nos olha e toca o nosso corpo nos excita quase até o êxtase. Quando o atingimos, eu e Gina, de maneira quase simultânea, queremos retribuí-lo. Nossas bocas percorrem o seu corpo. A minha me detendo sobre sua ereção. Ele geme deliciosamente. Tenta me avisar que está próximo do auge. Eu não ligo. O beijo de Gina não deixa que ele fale. Mas eu conheço as reações do seu corpo. Sei que está vindo. Não ligo de recebê-lo na minha boca.

Após alguns úteis feitiços de limpeza, Gina descansa entre os braços do moreno, de costas para mim, que ainda acaricio suas pernas esguias.

- Vocês não têm pena de uma pobre moça grávida – diz a ruiva em tom de brincadeira.

- A pobre moça não estava reclamando muito – Harry diz sorrindo.

- Acho que já posso sentir a sua barriguinha – eu digo, alisando seu abdome, que no terceiro mês de gravidez ainda está lisinho.

- Por Merlin! Eu vou ficar gorda e feia e vocês vão me abandonar! – fala Gina, um pouco de brincadeira e um tanto séria. Ultimamente a possibilidade de ficar gorda é a sua principal paranóia.

Harry afaga o seu rosto com suavidade. Eu adoro seus gestos meigos, mesmo quando eles não são dirigidos a mim. Nunca consegui compreender como uma pessoa que passou por tanta coisa na vida pode ser tão amorosa. Estreitando mais ainda a jovem nos seus braços, ele a tranqüiliza:

- Gina, já falamos sobre isso. Gordinha você vai ficar mesmo. Afinal você está grávida. Mas você nunca ficará feia!

- Você diz isso pra me agradar – retruca a nossa amiga, fazendo um beicinho cômico – Aposto que você diz isso para todas as ruivas grávidas!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dois dias depois, no nosso apartamento, oferecemos um jantar para celebrar a recuperação de Rony. Todos os Weasleys (à exceção de Carlinhos, que mora na Romênia e Percy, que certamente não aprova a vida amorosa da irmã) compareceram. Harry esmerou-se, com a ajuda de Dobby, em preparar a massa que Rony gostava.

- Harry, meu chapa – brincou Fred – Vamos unir o seu talento culinário e o nosso tino comercial e ficaremos ricos.

- Se eu não me engano – respondeu Harry distraído, dando sobremesa na boca de Gina – você e Jorge já estão ricos.

- Sim, mas galeões nunca são demais...

- Estava delicioso, Harry querido – disse amorosamente Molly Weasley –Mas você não devia se cansar tanto...

- É o que eu sempre digo, Sra. Weasley.

- Fico muito feliz de saber que você cuida tão bem do Harry e da Gina – disse mais tarde a Sra. Weasley.

Isso me deixou encabulado e sem resposta. Devo acrescentar que estava pouco me lixando para a aprovação ou reprovação dos Weasleys. Não que eu os despreze como antigamente. Apenas não ligo para o que especulam a respeito da minha vida amorosa. Mas eu sei que Harry e Gina se importam. E a felicidade de ambos é uma das minhas principais prioridades.

- Sra. Weasley – eu digo respeitosamente – Acredite, eu tento cuidar dos dois, mas não é fácil.

- Não deve ser, querido. Mas ainda assim eu fico muito feliz de ver você se esforçando para isso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devo dizer que as coisas nos meses seguintes andaram muito bem. A imprensa bruxa, a princípio, fez um carnaval enorme, estampando manchetes e editoriais falando da "estranha" relação Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy/Gina Weasley. Alguns lembravam que esse tipo de "relação especial" não era exatamente uma novidade no mundo mágico e davam vários exemplos de relacionamentos a três entre bruxos ao longo da história.

Havia também condenações moralistas, mas essas aos poucos iam caindo no vazio. Depois, passados os meses, bruxos e bruxas encontraram outros assuntos para fofocar nos jantares e nos almoços de família.

Nosso nome voltou à baila no quinto mês de gravidez de Gina, quando sabíamos que a ruiva esperava um garoto e quando os Tornados, principal time de quadribol do Reino Unido fez uma proposta milionária (mais uma!) para renovar o contrato de Gina Weasley, "A lança ruiva". Havia boatos que equipes do exterior disputavam a brilhante artilheira dos Tornados. O relacionamento simultâneo de Gina comigo e com Harry parecia aumentar o interesse em torno da garota.

- Gina, querida, mais duas corujas chegaram hoje. Provavelmente com mais propostas do exterior – disse enquanto preparava poções para ela e para Harry, que acabavam de voltar de uma visita de rotina do St. Mungus.

- Ótimo! – ela fala contente – Deixe que eles aumentem as propostas!

- Tudo bem? – eu pergunto para os dois.

- Sim! – eles respondem animadamente.

- Sirius está ótimo! – me informa Gina com um grande sorriso,

Decidimos dar ao garoto o nome do falecido padrinho de Harry. Sirius Draco Weasley Potter. O nome foi motivo de debates acalorados entre nós. Harry e Gina queriam acrescentar o meu sobrenome à criança. Recusei.

Não me entendam mal. A homenagem sinceramente me emocionou. Muito! Harry e Gina são (para usar uma expressão de Hermione) freqüentemente muito fofos. Apesar de ter ficado tocado com o gesto deles, expliquei a ambos o quanto era difícil possuir o sobrenome Malfoy nos dias atuais. Eu já amava o pequeno Sirius como se fosse meu filho e não poderia, por simples vaidade, permitir que o menino carregasse esse peso para o resto da vida.

Grifinórios teimosos que são, os dois tentaram de todas as formas me convencer que eu estava errado.

- Daqui a algum tempo esses sobrenomes bruxos de hoje não terão a menor importância! – disse Harry de maneira obstinada.

- Harry... – eu suspirei – Infelizmente o mundo não todo feito de pessoas cheias de bons sentimentos como você e Gina. Daqui a cinqüenta anos todos se lembrarão que Harry Potter liquidou o Lorde das Trevas. Você já é, aliás, figurinha nos sapos de chocolate. E todos lembrarão que havia um Malfoy entre os Comensais da Morte. Se o primeiro nome dele era Lucio ou Draco, não fará a menor diferença. Mas, era Malfoy, entendeu? Não quero isso para o nosso filho!

Harry e Gina me olharam sorrindo.

- Você falou "Nosso filho"! – disse a ruiva.

- Certo, desculpe... – eu disse, ligeiramente embaraçado.

- Não, Draco, você não deve ficar envergonhado de dizer "nosso filho" – falou Gina, me abraçando.

- Ele _é_ o "nosso filho", Draco – confirmou Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

O inverno poderia ser um pouco difícil se Harry voltasse a ter as crises de hipotermia. Grodjian continuava insistindo que as crises eram um bom sinal. Nessas horas eu tinha vontade de dar um "bom sinal" no meio das fuças do sujeito!

Hermione, que cada vez mais se especializava em medicina bruxa, continuava intrigada com a visão (que ela insistia em chamar de percepção) que o moreno havia tido quando Rony foi ferido. Apesar de vasculhar vários livros, ela não havia encontrado nada que explicasse a "percepção" do amigo.

Alguns amigos nos visitam. Há poderosos feitiços no apartamento que garantem a nossa privacidade e nos protegem de bruxos maléficos em potencial, mas não de pessoas que tem estima por nós. Recebemos freqüentemente a visita e Malcolm Stevens e Stela Anderson, antigos colegas de Harry da casa Grifinória.

Ambos estão se profissionalizando no quadribol e são considerados o casal mais bonito do esporte. E possuem, desde a época de Hogwarts, quando Harry salvou a ambos de uns sonserinos tarados, uma adoração quase religiosa pelo moreno. E a maneira como se tocam e se olham deixa claro o quanto se amam e são felizes. Jovens como o casal me dão alguma esperança sobre o futuro do mundo bruxo...

Neville Longbotton e Luna Lovegood, amigos de Gina e Harry, também nos visitam às vezes. Foi a maluquinha da Luna que propôs (e Harry e Gina aceitaram entusiasmados!) dar o meu nome como segundo nome do pequeno Sirius. É verdade que essa sugestão ocorreu depois de um discurso confuso a respeito de vibrações especiais que três amantes produzem e outras coisas que eu fiz questão de não prestar a mínima atenção, mas percebi que o discurso da loirinha estava quase matando Harry, que se segurava penosamente para não cair na risada.

O mais importante para nós é o fato que essas pessoas continuam a ter pela gente o mesmo afeto que tinham nos tempos de Hogwarts e não nos julgarem pela vida que levamos. Assim como Pansy Parkinson e Blaise Zabini, que como sonserinos cínicos que continuam sendo, acharam engraçadíssimo a história da minha relação com Gina e Harry, mas também não fizeram julgamentos. Tudo estava bem demais naqueles dias.

Harry me perguntou um dia no café da manhã se eu não tinha medo daquela aparente paz.

- Você não tem medo de alguma coisa ruim acontecer? Desculpe – disse o moreno depois de alguns segundos de reflexão – Acho que é a força do hábito...

- Algo ruim vai acontecer com você não se alimentar direito! – disse Gina, que acabava de entrar na cozinha do apartamento, de maneira maternal para o moreno.

Depois ela nos brindou com o seu mais belo sorriso de grávida e beijou os meus lábios e a face de Harry carinhosamente.

Como eu poderia naquele momento esperar que algo ruim acontecesse? Infelizmente, escondidos por um eficiente feitiço de camuflagem perto dali, algumas pessoas más estavam dispostas a contrariar as minhas expectativas otimistas.


	27. FIGHT

CAPÍTULO 27

Eu passo no corpo de Gina um óleo aromático que a relaxa diminui as possíveis câimbras, normais no sétimo mês de gravidez. O óleo é também comestível e tem gosto e cheiro de morango.

- Eu adoro morango – diz Harry enquanto beija a ruiva e toma seu seio nu.

- Eu também – concordo com o moreno, tomando o outro seio delicadamente e massageando o interior de suas coxas.

Ela geme de maneira sensual. Hoje, mais cedo, sensível como está, reclamou que nós a temos negligenciado.

- Mas, também quem iria desejar uma gorda feia como eu? – ela perguntou, caindo depois em prantos.

Harry e eu provamos a ela que continuamos a desejá-la. Harry continua a sugar suavemente o seu seio enquanto eu a acaricio entre as coxas, seu clitóris e finalmente seu sexo. Ela beija a boca de Harry e geme de maneira entrecortada sentido o gosto de morango. Apreciando meus carinhos em seu sexo.

Devagar, para não machucá-la e não me tornar um peso sobre seu ventre inchado, eu me introduzo dentro da ruiva. Sei que ela está prestes a atingir o êxtase. Harry massageia minhas nádegas com o mesmo óleo que usamos em Gina. Introduz delicadamente um dedo no meu interior.

- Oh! Assim eu não agüento! – gemi sem controle.

A jovem ruiva me enlaça mais firmemente entre suas pernas e diz no meu ouvido:

- Goza comigo...

Depois, Gina me abraça e me acaricia enquanto Harry me possui. São três horas da manhã quando finalmente dormimos abraçados, depois de um banho relaxante e uma nova massagem (agora sem sexo!) em Gina.

Harry, de lado, virado na direção da ruiva e eu abraçado às suas costas. O delicioso torpor do sono nos envolvendo.

E pessoas más nos vigiando atentamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rony e Hermione desfrutaram de um delicioso jantar que Harry havia preparado mais cedo para o casal. O amigo sabia que naquele dia Rony pediria a noiva em casamento e ele e Gina fizeram tudo para criar "o clima", como a ruiva disse sorridente.

Haviam dado cabo de um excelente vinho que eu dei deu de presente à jovem bruxa no dia do seu aniversário e fizeram amor apaixonadamente depois de Rony ter feito o pedido. De joelhos, como mandava o figurino, embora o fato do ruivo estar nu no momento tenha dado um certo toque cômico à coisa toda. Mas, quem se importava com isso, pensou Hermione, enquanto o mundo ainda rodava por causa do vinho e do orgasmo que o noivo havia lhe proporcionado?

Então algo se intrometeu no enlace amoroso do casal. Algo sinistro. Assustador.

Hermione, que tem os poderes de uma _empata_,pode sentir a emoção das pessoas e ler o sentimento delas olhando apenas nos seus olhos. Mas também aprendeu a sentir as perturbações que envolvem seus amigos. Sobretudo seu amigo querido Harry. Infelizmente quando sentiu as vibrações negativas já era tarde. Muito tarde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Algo estava errado e tornava o seu sono inquieto. Ao seu lado, nós, seus amantes, dormíamos despreocupadamente. O apartamento possuía um número imenso de feitiços. Só os amigos conseguiam chegar através da lareira. Pessoas com intenções maléficas não tinham acesso ao local.

Quando o feitiço que detecta a maldade foi colocado, parecia uma boa idéia. Teoricamente era mais eficiente do que um feitiço _Fidelius_, pois não precisava de um fiel do segredo. Infelizmente, como uma vez me disse Severo Snape, o ex-professor de poções, todo feitiço pode ser quebrado. Alguns levam semanas, meses ou anos para tanto, mas _todo feitiço pode ser quebrado_.

Harry sorriu ao acariciar o meu rosto e a minha reação foi segurá-lo possessivamente. O moreno gentilmente me beijou e se livrou do meu abraço. Gina, entorpecida pelo sono ainda perguntou aonde ele ia àquela hora.

- Vou apenas tomar água – respondeu, tranqüilizando a ruiva.

- Volta logo – disse a jovem, meio dormindo.

Foi uma intuição que não possuía nada de acidental O maldito grifinório mais uma vez estava tentando salvar a todos.

O apartamento possuía um equivalente a aquilo que os trouxas chamam de "quarto do pânico". Idéia de Hermione. Se a residência fosse invadida era só bater a porta do quarto com força e pronunciar uma senha mágica secreta. Ninguém, a não se nós mesmos na parte de dentro, poderia invadir o quarto que eu, Harry e Gina dividíamos uma vez acionado o mecanismo. E havia ainda uma lareira secreta e um telefone ligando-nos ao apartamento de Rony e Hermione.

Percebendo um movimento suspeito na sala de estar, Harry bateu a porta do nosso quarto e sussurrou a senha. Foi imediatamente jogado no chão. Três Comensais da Morte tentavam inutilmente desfazer o lacre mágico. Minha "amada" tia Bellatriz Lestrange apontava uma varinha para ele.

- Você não está surpreso de me ver viva, bebezinho Potter? – perguntou a comensal com a sua voz insana.

- Chateado, mas não surpreso – respondeu Harry friamente.

Um punho poderoso acertou o estômago do moreno. Harry cerrou os dentes, mas não emitiu um único ruído de dor.

- Como abro a porta do quarto dos seus amantes, Potter? – perguntou Fenrir Greyback, o lobisomem assassino e cruel, mesmo quando não transfigurado. Suas presas a um palmo do rosto de sua vítima.

- Experimente dançar uma rumba em frente à porta – respondeu o ex-grifinório cinicamente, não demonstrando qualquer receio do monstro.

Outro soco. E uma ameaça maligna.

- Você é bem gostosinho, Potter – rosnou o lobisomem, olhando lascivamente para o corpo caído aos seus pés. Harry vestia apenas um shorts e uma camiseta – Eu bem que poderia me divertir com você antes de devorar a sua carne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Foi muito mais tarde, quando o caos enfim foi controlado, que soubemos inteiramente o que ocorreu. O ministério ainda tinha comensais da morte remanescentes agindo na surdina. Uma trouxa indigente foi morta e seu corpo foi transfigurado para parecer Bellatriz Lestrange. Greyback, Rabastan e Rodolfo, seu esposo, que todos julgavam mortos há tempos, também estavam bem vivos.

Passaram meses tentando entrar no apartamento. Para tanto ficaram de tocaia, extraindo partes da essência dos amigos que nos visitavam, conseguindo assim driblar os feitiços que detectavam as suas intenções maléficas. Acabar conosco era a grande ambição da minha tia, pois julgava que a morte do "Garoto que sobreviveu" e dos seus consortes daria um novo ânimo àqueles que ainda nutriam simpatias pelo lado das trevas.

Bruxos das trevas que eram, selaram o apartamento, impedindo que alguém aparatasse dentro dele. Estávamos presos, embora eles não conseguissem entrar no quarto no qual eu e Gina ainda estávamos.

O feitiço que isolava o quarto nos permitia ouvir o que se passava na sala. E os Comensais da Morte não faziam nenhuma questão de fazer silêncio. Ninguém os ouviria fora do recinto.

- Lareira bloqueada! – Gina me diz em pânico.

- Eles não poderiam saber da lareira – eu respondo.

- Eles não devem saber. Apenas isolaram o apartamento – a ruiva concluiu.

Havia o telefone, um aparelho trouxa, com um feitiço que o ligava à casa de Rony e Hermione. Infelizmente ninguém respondia ao chamado.

- Vocês aí dentro! – vociferou Greyback – Eu sei que podem me ouvir. Se vocês não saírem imediatamente nós vamos começar a nos divertir com o seu amigo. O idiota está sem varinha.

- Eles não sabem que Harry não tem mais poderes bruxos – a ruiva sussurrou. Nosso sussurro era fruto de puro nervosismo, pois nós podíamos ouvi-los da sala, mas eles não podiam nos ouvir.

- E vão matá-lo assim mesmo! – exclamei em pânico.

Eu estava pronto para enfrentar os comensais e se fosse preciso morrer para salvar Harry e Gina, mas estranhamente a porta do nosso quarto estava selada. Apesar de todos os feitiços que tentamos. Aquilo era estranho, pois o feitiço de tranca deveria nos permitir abri-la por dentro.

Para o nosso desespero ouvimos Bella dizer: "Crucio"!

Harry não cerrou os dentes e não emitiu um único som mais uma vez. Ele não daria à megera o gosto de gritar. Nem consigo imaginar o que seria receber uma maldição cruciatus sem poderes mágicos. Gina chorava desesperada.

- Eles vão torturá-lo até a morte!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Você tem certeza que ninguém pode entrar no apartamento? – perguntou Rodolfo Lestrange.

- Absoluta, Rodolfo – respondeu Bella com a sua voz insana.

Debruçando-se no carpete no qual Harry estava esticado, tendo os braços presos por Rabastan e Greyback, Bella rasgou a camisa do moreno e fitou o seu peito desnudo com um ar de insana luxúria.

- Delicioso – disse a comensal, após lamber de maneira obscena o seu rosto – Eu poderia lançar uma maldição Império e você faria tudo o que mandássemos. Meu sobrinho fode sua bunda, Bebezinho Potter? Nós poderíamos fazer muito melhor...

Com os olhos fechados e enojado com a proximidade daquela assassina psicótica e sentindo o seu hálito que misturava álcool e lascívia insana, Harry cuspiu no rosto de Bellatriz Lestrange. Foi nesse momento que minha tia se levantou, limpou o rosto com as costas da mão e furiosa lançou sobre o jovem uma maldição cruciatus.

Surpresa pelo fato de Harry não ter gritado ou implorado para que ela parasse, ela lançou outra e mais outra.

- Espere um pouco! – falou Bella de repente, a varinha ainda apontada para o meu amado – Rabastan, Fenrir, levante-o.

Cumprida a ordem, Bella se aproximou de Harry, que era seguro pelos dois bruxos bem maiores do que ele. Havia sangue em seu rosto. Ele estava aparentemente sangrando pelos poros. O sangue cobria quase toda a sua bela face. A comensal inesperadamente começou a rir de maneira histérica. Os seus capangas olharam para bruxa maléfica sem entender o que se passava.

- Vocês não entendem? – ela disse entre risos – Anos torturando trouxas e vocês ainda não sabem que bruxos não sangram quando recebem cruciatus?  
Potter não tem poderes! Ele é um aborto! Por isso todo trabalho dos amigos em escondê-lo! Vamos nos divertir muito com esse mestiço imundo sem poderes!

Ditas essas palavras várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo.

Inesperadamente Harry, a quem os comensais julgavam desacordado, moveu-se rápido como um raio e deu uma cabeçada violenta em Bella, que caiu gritando de dor, com a mão sobre o nariz, provavelmente quebrado. Um chute lateral bem dado derrubou Rabastan com estardalhaço e uma cotovelada inesperada no rosto do lobisomem o nocauteou temporariamente.

Bruxos, principalmente bruxos das trevas, certamente julgam indigno usar as mãos limpas numa luta. Raramente sabem se defender sem o uso de uma varinha. Harry, ao contrário, quando se preparava para enfrentar Voldemort aprendeu artes marciais. Sabia muito bem usar mãos e pés, além do fato de ter reflexos apurados por anos de prática de quadribol. E uma resistência sobre-humana a maldições imperdoáveis. Poucos bruxos ou trouxas ainda se levantariam e lutariam após três maldições imperdoáveis e os socos que recebeu.

A porta do quarto, que eu e Gina forçávamos desesperadamente se abriu como que por encanto. Um estrondo anunciava ao mesmo tempo em que a porta da sala havia sido colocada a baixo. Rony, Hermione e alguns aurores, de varinhas em punho, estavam dentro do apartamento. Benditos Grifinórios!

Cordas conjuradas por Hermione prenderam Greyback e Rabastan Lestrange. Rodolfo, o marido de Bella, foi estuporado por Rony. Arquejando e sangrando pelo nariz, Bellatriz levantou-se pronta para a luta. Mas um grito de **Avada Kedavra **foi ouvido e no instante seguinte e uma luz verde envolveu a antiga discípula de Voldemort, que foi suspensa no ar e caiu sem vida. A surpresa de alguém que não era um comensal da morte invocar a maldição ficou estampada no seu rosto sem vida e nos seus olhos abertos.

Gina, segurando ferozmente a varinha, praticamente cuspiu as seguintes palavras:

- Você nunca mais vai torturar o pai do meu filho, sua vaca demente!

E havia Harry. Ele tentou caminhar na minha direção, mas as pernas falharam e ele caiu imóvel. Seu rosto ainda estava coberto de sangue e ao abraçá-lo chorando, vi que ele não respirava.

- Não Harry! Você não pode me deixar! – gritei totalmente fora de controle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_CERTO. DEMOROU MESES, MAS AQUI ESTÁ: O PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DESSA HISTÓRIA. QUE FOI INICIADA COM "WITH A LITTLE HELP FROM MY FRIENDS". DENTRO DE NO MÁXIMO DUAS SEMANAS A CONCLUSÃO DESSA SÉRIE. REVIEWS!!!!_


	28. HAPPY END

CAPÍTULO 28 I

_Gostaria de me desculpar sinceramente pela imensa demora em publicar o final dessa história. Mas aí está o final! E já ando próximo de publicar outras fics. Aguardo reviews!_

__

O automóvel desliza de maneira suave e veloz na auto-estrada que nos leva ao sul da Inglaterra. Poderíamos ter aparatado, poderíamos ter viajado através de uma chave de portal, mas preferimos o método trouxa. Não seria divertido para o garotinho ruivo de olhos verdes a forma bruxa de viagem. Ele dorme agora no colo de Gina. Cansou de apontar e nomear cada árvore, animal ou pessoa na estrada. Eu dirijo de maneira segura e atenta. Gina me ensinou nos últimos meses a guiar um veículo trouxa.

O nosso carro é um modelo esportivo, com duas portas, mas bastante espaçoso por dentro. Os trouxas sabem fazer coisas boas, eu não tenho dúvida disso atualmente. Distraído eu deixo por um momento uma das minhas mãos acariciar o braço de Gina e os cabelos rebeldes do garoto.

- Você está cansado? – ela me pergunta.

Fizemos apenas uma pausa para um almoço rápido muitos quilômetros atrás, quando abastecemos o carro e calibramos os pneus.

As pessoas são simpáticas conosco. Imaginam que somos um jovem casal feliz saindo de férias com nosso filho. Imaginam também que somos jovens ricos ou no mínimo com pais ricos, pois o nosso carro é bastante caro e nos vestimos com simplicidade, mas com elegância. Os trouxas não sabem que somos apenas dois terços de uma unidade que se mantinha junto com muito amor, apesar dos percalços que passamos na vida.

Eles não poderiam saber que o outro terço de nós, me atrevo a dizer, a nossa parte mais importante, foi o salvador do mundo mágico, o "garoto-que-sobreviveu", o Escolhido. Mal poderiam imaginar esses trouxas simpáticos que a vida despreocupada que levam nesse sábado bonito de primavera só é possível por causa da coragem e da bravura de Harry Potter. E por causa de suas dores e sacrifícios.

- Não, querida, não estou cansado – eu repondo finalmente.

Na verdade a tensão tem me deixado extremamente ativo. Mas não sei se tenho pressa para chegar ao nosso destino. Não dessa vez.

_UM ANO E MEIO ATRÁS_

- Ele ainda está respirando – disse Hermione, derramando imediatamente na boca de Harry uma poção púrpura – Isso vai estabilizá-lo.

- Essa moça lançou uma maldição imperdoável – disse um dos aurores apontando para Gina. A ruiva havia acabado de lançar uma maldição da morte em Bellatriz Lestrange.

- Não toque na minha irmã! – rosnou Rony Weasley, assustando o auror que havia feito a acusação.

Dois outros aurores tinham dificuldade para me conter. Eu precisava abraçar Harry! Falar com ele, fazer alguma coisa!

No meio de todo aquele caos, Gina soltou um gemido de dor. Assustado, tirei minha atenção de Harry por um momento e olhei preocupado para a ruiva. Ela estava praticamente de joelhos, mãos segurando o ventre.

- Está na hora, eu acho... – Gina disse calmamente.

Para mim as horas seguintes passaram como um borrão. Eu não me lembro realmente de nenhum detalhe sobre as vinte e quatro horas seguintes. Harry na unidade de feitiços avançados do St. Mungus, Gina em trabalho de parto no mesmo hospital. Todos os Weasleys resolveram aparecer. Jornalistas berravam em busca de informações.

Felizmente a ala da maternidade em que Gina estava foi isolada, assim como a área em que Harry estava internado. O parto de Sirius Draco Weasley-Potter felizmente ocorreu sem transtornos. Um garoto saudável com uma pequena penugem avermelhada na cabeça e belos olhos verdes. E eu decidi que o amava assim que eu o vi. Provavelmente eu já havia decidido antes de vê-lo.

DEZESSEIS MESES ATRÁS

Gina amamentava o pequeno Sirius. Ela estava ainda mais linda após a gravidez. Sirius crescia no seu ritmo normal. Os olhos incrivelmente verdes como os do pai.

No nosso apartamento, Nick Grodjian, acompanhado de um surpreendentemente tímido Paul Chi, nos falava sobre a situação de Harry.

- A magia nunca o deixou na verdade. Isso explica o feitiço involuntário que ele fez, selando a porta do quarto de vocês – explicou Paul Chi.

- Ela apenas não se manifestava externamente para protegê-lo – acrescentou Grodjian – O seu amigo é um caso único. Ninguém sobreviveu antes à maldição da morte e a tantos cruciatus. Seu corpo certamente se recuperará, mas não sabemos se sua mente irá se recuperar algum dia.

- O que vocês querem dizer? – perguntou Gina, o temor visível na sua voz.

- Que talvez Harry passe o resto dos seus dias perdido dentro de si mesmo – explicou o americano com pesar – Sua mente concentrada apenas na tarefa de manter o seu corpo, mas incapaz de se comunicar com o mundo exterior.

- Um... Um... autista, por assim dizer – gaguejei.

- Sim, é uma boa definição – disse o curandeiro – Eu sinto muito, Sr. Malfoy. Mas, por outro lado, seu amigo já superou antes todas as expectativas. Eu não acho impossível que ele nos surpreenda de novo.

E assim tem sido.

A clínica na qual Harry passou a residir é uma das mais caras e mais exclusivas do mundo. Os donos dela se negaram a receber qualquer pagamento para cuidar de Harry. Ele é constantemente avaliado e medicado, mas parece não se dar conta de nada ao redor. Quando alguém pega na sua mão e o conduz para caminhar, ele segue a pessoa. Quando é levado para sentar ou deitar, obedece como se fosse um autômato. Às vezes parece reagir a um carinho ou uma palavra. Mas a reação é sempre muito fugaz. Como um sorriso que morre ao nascer.

Na última visita que eu, Gina e Sirius fizemos a ele, meu coração se encheu de esperança quando esboçou um sorriso no momento que Sirius brincava com o seu cabelo. Harry esboçou um gesto de tocar o cabelo do filho, mas a sua mão recuou como se não lembrasse mais a maneira de acariciar uma pessoa.

E assim tem sido. Normalmente nós o visitamos a cada duas semanas. Iríamos todos os dias, mas os especialistas julgam que as visitas constantes aumentam o seu estresse e não ajudaria em nada a recuperação.

São duas horas da tarde quando chegamos à clínica. Amanhã, trinta e um de julho, Harry Potter completará vinte e três anos. Eu noto que alguma coisa aconteceu quando uma das enfermeiras corre em nossa direção toda afobada. Seu rosto gorducho e simpático está vermelho de excitação e ela está ofegante.

- Calma, garota – diz a outra mais velha, uma mulher negra com ar maternal e que sempre nos recepciona na chegada.

- O Harry! – disse a moça sem fôlego – Ele... Ele...

- Calma, Bridget – disse a enfermeira mais velha – Assim você vai assustá-los.

Obviamente já estávamos assustados. A nossa excitação deve ter despertado o pequeno Sirius.

- Papá... Papá... – o menino começou a balbuciar.

- Calma, querido – disse Gina carinhosamente ao garoto, afagando seus cabelos ruivos.

Fomos conduzidos aos aposentos de Harry no hospital. Parece que todos os curandeiros da terra resolveram comparecer no quarto dele naquele momento. O moreno estava quase soterrado por medibruxos e enfermeiros.

- Mas que diabos... – eu ia dizendo indignado.

Qualquer coisa que eu pudesse dizer ficou congelada na minha garganta naquele momento. Harry notou a nossa presença. Ao invés do olhar indiferente com o qual sempre nos recepcionava desde a sua recuperação parcial, seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhar quando olhou na nossa direção. Seu sorriso era a coisa mais bela e emocionante que eu tinha visto. Nem me lembrava mais de quanto o seu sorriso era bonito.

- Draco! Gina! – ele disse com uma voz mais baixa e mais grave do que o normal.

Ignorando os curandeiros e enfermeiras em torno dele, o moreno de olhos verdes correu (ou pelo menos andou tão depressa quanto possível) na nossa direção. Eu só percebi que estava em prantos quando a sua mão delicadamente afastou minhas lágrimas. Gina também chorava abraçada a Harry. O pequeno Sirius brincava com os seus cabelos rebeldes.

- Papá! Papá! – disse o menino feliz da vida.

Passada parcialmente a comoção que causou a recuperação milagrosa (mais uma!) de Harry, eu, Gina, o moreno e o pequeno Sirius nos reunimos no gabinete de Andrew Barth, diretor da clínica, junto com Nicolas Grodjian, que havia sido chamado às pressas. Algum maldito enfermeiro ou curandeiro havia comunicado o "milagre" à imprensa bruxa e a essa altura havia jornalistas lá fora gritando e implorando por uma declaração exclusiva ou uma foto que fosse do "garoto-que-sobreviveu-mais-de-uma-vez".

Harry estava sentado num sofá entre eu e Gina e segurava Sirius no seu colo. Nós não conseguíamos parar de tocar o moreno. Era como se ele fosse uma visão e pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento.

- É como eu havia dito, Sr. Malfoy – falou calmamente o curandeiro Grodjian – O seu amigo nunca parou de nos surpreender. Eu o examinei detalhadamente. Ele parece ter recuperado todos os poderes mágicos...

- Quer dizer que eu sou um bruxo novamente? – perguntou Harry espantado. Há quase cinco anos o moreno havia perdido suas aptidões mágicas, logo após a luta em que derrotou Voldemort.

- Exatamente, Sr. Potter – respondeu pacientemente o norte-americano – Ou melhor, a magia na realidade nunca abandonou o senhor. Ela estava apenas latente no seu corpo, provavelmente à espera de uma cura completa.

- Harry corre algum risco ainda? – perguntou Gina preocupada.

- Esse é o problema com seu amigo – explicou o diretor da clínica – O seu caso é único no mundo mágico. Ninguém antes havia sobrevivido à maldição da morte e a tantos cruciatus. Temo que seu amigo fique um tempo ainda abalado fisicamente e tenha que tomar algumas poções para o fortalecimento do seu organismo. No estado em que estava não conseguíamos alimentá-lo muito bem. Mas, no geral ele está ótimo e não vemos motivos maiores para mantê-lo internado.

Uma multidão ruidosa de Weasleys e seus respectivos consortes apareceu no nosso apartamento naquela noite. Rony e Hermione foram os primeiros a chegar. Ambos visivelmente emocionados premiaram Harry com abraços e beijos. Estavam prestes a se casar e agora não tinham mais motivos para adiar, já que seu amigo querido e certamente padrinho de ambos estava recuperado.

Por alguns momentos os três ficaram abraçados e Hermione chorou copiosamente no peito de Harry. Às vezes, num ou noutro momento de insanidade, ainda tenho um pouco de inveja da cumplicidade e do amor que eu sei que Harry dispensa aos seus amigos. O moreno explicou-me várias vezes que é outro tipo de amor. Mas, como eu dizia, às vezes tenho uns ataques de ciúmes insanos. Não que eu tenha motivos para duvidar do amor de Harry. Não depois de ter o moreno enfrentado sem poderes mágicos alguns comensais da morte insanos apenas para salvar a mim e a Gina.

Todos trouxeram presentes de aniversário, afinal Harry faria anos no dia seguinte. Mais tarde apareceram outras pessoas: Remo Luppin, minha prima Ninphadora, esposa de Lupin, Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood, sua namorada, Hagrid, Malcolm Stevens e Stela Anderson, enfim a maioria dos nossos amigos, até mesmo Zabini e Pansy Parkinson

Corujas sobrevoavam o nosso apartamento contendo desde felicitações por mais uma recuperação do "garoto que sobreviveu", até convites de casamento e outros tantos mais imorais que eu nem mesmo quero pensar sobre eles. Sem contar, como não poderia deixar de ser, os diversos pedidos da imprensa bruxa exigindo entrevistas coletivas e declarações bombásticas. Nem faço idéia como o Ministério da Magia iria esconder ou explicar para os trouxas a revoada de corujas sobre uma área urbana residencial.

Ao final de um grande jantar preparado por um feliz e emocionado Dobby, Harry mais uma vez explicou aos ruivos e aos amigos presentes que não, não corria mais perigo, sim, ele iria se cuidar, sim ele deixaria que eu e Gina cuidássemos dele. Sim, ele ainda tinha algumas dores e sofria de algumas tonturas, mas os curandeiros disseram que eram sintomas previsíveis. E, principalmente, sim, ele era um bruxo novamente. Seus poderes voltariam logo ao normal e ele voltaria a ser o bruxo poderoso que era antes de perder os poderes.

- Cansado, querido? – perguntou Gina.

Havia sido um grande dia. Eram quase duas horas da manhã do dia do aniversário de vinte e três anos de Harry. Eu mal me cabia de contentamento tendo-o de volta. Finalmente me aproximei do moreno e o beijei como ele merecia. Depois foi a vez de Gina. Eu já disse que Harry beijava como um deus? Pois é. Ele continuava beijando.

- Harry... –disse Gina sem fôlego – Você precisa descansar!

- Não quero descansar – retrucou o moreno de maneira decidida – Eu quero transar com vocês dois. Ou vocês não querem...

- Cala a boca, Harry! – eu o interrompi, tomando seus lábios novamente – Você sabe quanto tempo esperamos para estar com você?

- Sim! – concordou comigo Gina – Se você estiver legal nós vamos... Bem... – hesitou a ruiva.

- Comer você inteirinho – eu completei.

- Mal posso esperar – respondeu o moreno, puxando-nos pela mão até o nosso quarto.

Seu corpo ondulava suavemente sobre a ruiva bonita, que o abraçava e beijava sofregamente. Ele estava mais uma vez muito magro, mas o seu traseiro ainda era um dos mais bonitos que eu já havia visto. Sempre que eu dizia isso a ele, Harry fica adoravelmente rubro.

Nu, mal suportando minha própria ereção, eu acaricio as suas costas, primeiro com dedos carinhosos, depois deposito beijos por toda a sua extensão. Coloco um dedo na sua parte de trás delicadamente. Harry suspira de prazer e acelera seus movimentos sobre Gina. Não consigo me controlar mais. Depois de realizar um feitiço de lubrificação, eu me alojo em seu interior. Os sons que ele emite quase me levam ao pico do prazer prematuramente. Sei que Harry e Gina estão perto do clímax. Tanto tempo fazendo amor juntos nos levou a um grande conhecimento das nossas reações. O prazer é praticamente simultâneo. Como uma mágica. Como um feitiço. Nossos orgasmos entrelaçados, assim como nossos corpos, assim como nossas vidas.

Eu e Gina fizemos amor muitas vezes nesse um ano e meio sem Harry. Mas nunca foi a mesma coisa. Por mais que o nosso prazer fosse satisfatório, por mais que tivéssemos aprendido a nos amar nesse tempo em que passamos juntos. Nunca foi a mesma coisa sem Harry. A dor dessa verdade me atingiu como um feitiço estuporante segundos após o amor, quando Harry descansava nos meus braços. Eu começo a chorar de maneira incontrolável.

Gina e Harry me abraçaram e enxugaram minhas lágrimas. Merlin! Harry estava de volta! Nossa pequena família está completa novamente.

Bem, nem tudo foi absolutamente perfeito nesses quase dois anos após a milagrosa recuperação de Harry. Mas quase. Nos dois primeiros meses, ele sofreu muito com dores diversas, tonturas e pesadelos noturnos. Eu e Gina o ajudamos a superar essa fase. Harry ainda sofre um pouco com as seqüelas dos cruciatus que recebeu. Ninguém escapa de sofrer maldições de morte e outras maldições imperdoáveis impunemente. Mas ele está cada vez melhor. Recuperou todos os seus poderes e até consegue fazer inúmeras mágicas sem varinha.

Apesar dos pequenos percalços a nossa família (eu, Harry, Gina e Sirius) tem sido muito feliz. Gina voltou a jogar quadribol e está entre os maiores salários da Liga Inglesa, agora jogando nas Harpias de Holyhead, seu time de infância. Para ficar perto do campo de treinos das Harpias, evitando aparatações longas, chaves de portal e lareiras, compramos uma casa nas imediações da cidade galesa, embora preservássemos o apartamento de Londres, que ora era ocupado por Rony e Hermione, que estão casados há um ano e meio, e onde ainda nos hospedamos quando vamos à Inglaterra.

Eu me tornei um conceituado consultor de poções no último ano. A indústria bruxa de cerveja amanteigada e de outros produtos paga atualmente muitos galeões por algumas horas semanais do meu tempo. Não que eu precise der trabalho para sobreviver, uma vez que tenho uma herança bastante generosa. Harry há seis meses iniciou um trabalho como instrutor de feitiços e artes marciais na Academia de Aurores. O mundo bruxo e o seu respectivo governo melhoraram muito no último ano quando Kingsley Shacklebolt tornou-se Ministro da Magia, tendo Arthur Weasley como seu principal colaborador e Ninphadora Luppin como chefe do Escritório dos Aurores.

Tanto o meu trabalho quanto o de Harry tomam apenas alguns dias e algumas poucas horas na semana. Gina viaja muito com a sua equipe e nós dois nos revezamos tomando conta do pequeno Sirius. Algumas publicações bruxas dizem que nós somos a "família do futuro" ou o próprio "futuro do mundo bruxo". Não ligamos muito para esses rótulos, apenas queremos viver nossas vidas em paz.

- Venha, querida, sente-se aqui – disse Harry carinhosamente para uma Hermione inequivocamente grávida de quase sete meses.

Os gêmeos Weasleys pilotavam uma grelha mágica onde carnes eram assadas sob a supervisão atenta da Sra. Weasley. Rony rolava na grama com o pequeno Sirius e Samantha, filha de Fred e Angelina. Era um belo domingo ensolarado e os Weasleys visitavam-nos no País de Gales. Gina providenciava para a cunhada um refresco gelado e Harry, de cinco em cinco minutos perguntava à futura mamãe se estava tudo bem.

- Harry, por favor! – implicou com ele Hermione – Você e Rony agem como se eu estivesse doente. Eu estou "apenas" grávida!

- Mas, você está se sentindo bem? – perguntou o moreno com genuína preocupação.

Enquanto Hermione sacudia a cabeça, Gina sorriu e foi ao encontro de Harry.

- Ele é assim mesmo, Mione – disse a ruiva, abraçando seu consorte – Você já se esqueceu que ele se preocupa com todo mundo?

- Sim, você é muito doce, Harry – concordou Hermione, ignorando a cadeira que o amigo queria lhe dar e se dirigindo a ele, deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

Rony, ainda enrolado no gramado com os sobrinhos, apenas sorria. Eu também sorri. Se aquela não era uma cena típica de uma família feliz, o que mais seria?

Sentado no gramado, a poucos metros do ruivo, recebi no colo o pequeno Sirius, que largou o tio e correu na minha direção.

- Papai Draco – falou o garoto, ofegante de felicidade – O tio Rony falou que depois me leva para dar uma volta de vassoura. Você deixa? Deixa?

Olhei atravessado pra o ruivo.

- Levando o meu filho para o mau caminho, Weasley?

Rony apenas sorriu.

- Tendo os genes de Harry e Gina e o pai honorário que ele tem acho que ninguém precisa levá-lo para o mau caminho.

- Ei, nós ouvimos isso! – gritou Harry do outro lado do gramado. Mas ele também sorria.

A minha família. Harry, Gina e o filho deles, não o NOSSO filho, Sirius. Sim, as pessoas que eu mais amo no mundo. Posso imaginar destinos muito mais infelizes do que esse. Mas não pensaria nesses possíveis destinos sombrios hoje quando me sinto imensamente feliz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIM!


End file.
